I Need Some Cup Of Love
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: "Karena mereka saudara. Saudara kembar yang terpisah oleh kematian. Saudara kembar yang sama-sama bernama Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo, si Nerd yang bodoh. Dan Kai, yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan dengan Krystal. Lalu menurutmu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Tiba-tiba Luhan juga datang! Kaisoo! Hunhan! EXO Fanfiction! Slight!Kaistal Genderbender!
1. Chapter 1

I Need Some Cup of Love

Prolog

.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum bahagia bersama pria yang mengelus lembut perut buncitnya. Menunggu hari untuk membuat perut itu kembali kecil dan menghadirkan tangis bayi diantara mereka.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali."

.

Wanita itu terbangun dan menemukan langit-langit putih serta bau obat yang menyengat hidungnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan lalu menatap kesekeliling.

"Yeobo."

Wanita itu terkejut dengan kedatangan suaminya yang berurai air mata walau tetap terlihat tegar. Tiba-tiba, hatinya merasakan sesak yang amat dalam.

"Mana, Kyungsoo?"

Pria itu kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menciumi dahi istrinya penuh kasih sayang sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Dia sudah tidak ada."

.

Tangis bayi itu membuat kedua orang tuanya kelabakan di tengah malam. Dengan pengalaman yang sangat minim untuk merawat bayi, mereka berdua berusaha keras untuk membuat anak mereka kembali terlelap.

"Ssst… Kyungsoo-ya tidak boleh nakal. Ayo tidur. BA!"

"Yeobo kau membuatnya ketakutan!"

Wanita itu memukul kepala belakang sang suami karna membuat bayi mereka semakin menangis. Ajaib, bayi itu tertawa melihat ayahnya yang kesakitan.

"Ah! Dia tertawa! Kyungsoo tertawa!" pekik pria itu dengan sangat keras saking senangnya. Ia menatap anaknya senang tanpa tahu smirk nakal terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Malam yang panjang untuk kepala tuan Do.

.

Wanita itu tengah menyusui anaknya di tengah malam saat sang suami menghampirinya. Pria itu tersenyum kecut sambil mengusap pipi lembut anaknya.

"Kenapa kita menamainya Kyungsoo?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap anaknya heran.

"Kau yang menginginkannya. Lagi pula seseorang yang seharusnya bernama Kyungsoo juga sudah tidak ada." Tanpa sadar, wanita itu meneteskan air matanya.

Anaknya yang satu lagi, seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya tumbuh dengan tampan bersama mereka.

"_Kita besarkan Kyungsoo yang ini menjadi Kyungsoo yang kita inginkan dahulu. Gadis tampan bernama Do Kyungsoo."_

.

.

END

.

A/N: Entah kenapa aku yakin FF ini gak akan laku, tapi tetep aja aku seneng ngerjain FF ini.

Maaf udah bikin FF baru padahal yang True Love(s) belum kelar. Tapi tenang aja FF itu udah setengah jalan kok. Hohoho hebatkan? Baru setengah minggu tapi udah hampir selesai~ #sombong

Yah, doain aja gak sampe 2 minggu kedepan bisa updet FF itu.

Dan soal FF ini, aku juga udah buat setengah dari chapter 1 nya. Semoga ada yang suka! Dan ini KAISOO! TETAP KAISOO!

Hohoho… sampai jumpa di chapter satu~

Last, Mind to Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I Need Some Cup of Love

Hari pertama setelah liburan akhir semester berakhir. Dering jam alarm membuat kamar bernuansa biru itu tak lagi hening. Sang pemilik mematikan benda berisik itu sebelum akhirnya berhasil membuka mata. Menguap serta merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku adalah aktifitas pertama namja manis itu sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Suara percikan air terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, dia mandi.

.

Trek..

Suara itu terdengar saat laki-laki itu menyambar seragamnya dari lemari. Memakainya sedikit tergesa sambil berlari keluar kamar bersama tas hitam yang setia bertengger di pundaknya.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" ucap laki-laki itu setelah menyambar setangkup roti tawar diatas meja makan. Dengan kembali tergesa, ia memakai sepatunya tanpa mendengarkan teriakan ibunya dari dapur.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, laki-laki berkulit gelap itu memacu motor sportnya. Memecahkan kedamaian pagi hari dengan suara motor yang memekakkan telinga.

"PAGI KYUNG!" Teriaknya dari motor saat melihat seorang laki-laki mungil yang memakai seragam sekolah sama dengannya tengah berjalan santai menuju halte bus. Namja berpipi chubby itu hanya diam dengan mata yang tertuju pada motor namja gelap yang melaju kencang.

"Ini _kan_ masih pagi." Ucapnya entah pada siapa. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya berjalan lagi menuju halte bus di depannya.

*Tea*

Namja bername tag Do Kyungsoo itu berjalan pelan di lorong sekolah yang masih sangat sepi. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa berpikir untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Hingga akhirnya dia berbelok dan masuk kedalam ruang kelas yang akan dia pakai 1 semester kedepan.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi bisakah kita tidak terlalu dekat saat disekolah?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke bangku paling pojok belakang, dekat jendela. Itu bangkunya, dan sekarang tengah menjelma menjadi tempat bermesraan KaiStal couple yang terkenal seantero sekolah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah benda kotak dari tasnya.

Cekrek…

Splash…

Sinar blitz membuat kedua orang yang tengah bermesraan itu tersadar bahwa ruangan itu bukanlah milik mereka lagi sekarang.

"K-Kyungsoo, kau mengganggu kami!" teriak Krystal yang sepertinya terkejut bukan main. Berbeda dengan Kai yang kini tertawa kecil dengan tingkah terkejut Krystal yang menurutnya lucu.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membuat bangku milikku penuh dengan setan? Justru kalianlah yang mengganggu pandanganku." Kyungsoo meletakkan tas diatas mejanya. Ia menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan tatapan mengusir.

Sesaat kemudian, Kai menggenggam tangan Krystal lalu mengajak wanitanya itu keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mendesah nyaman dikursinya. Namja itu membuka folder dalam kameranya. Melihat kembali jepretan barunya pagi ini dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

.

Selama pelajaran berjalan hari itu, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menatap segerombolan gadis kelasnya yang tengah bergosip. Sang guru biologi pun seperti tak perduli dengan murid-muridnya yang mendengarkan atau tidak penjelasan yang ia berikan. Samar, Kyungsoo mendengar nama Kai dan Krystal disana. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Mereka semakin mesra saja. Seperti tidak punya malu mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana."

"Aku muak, mereka seperti tidak mempedulikan orang lain disekitarnya."

"Mungkin kita harus melaporkannya pada wali kelas. Jika tidak, nama sekolah ini jadi taruhannya."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai dan Krystal yang duduk bersama di pojok lain kelas itu. Mereka sudah keterlaluan, sudah jelas sekolah ini membuat peraturan bahwa selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, siswa pria dan wanita dilarang duduk satu bangku.

Kyungsoo memang tidak punya hak untuk memarahi mereka, tapi ia merasa terganggu, jadi tidak masalah _'kan_ sedikit mengingatkan?

.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kai menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah kamera hitam ditangannya. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak 1 jam yang lalu, tapi Kai belum juga pulang dan tetap tinggal di atap sekolah seperti biasanya. Yang ia herankan adalah keberadaan Kyungsoo pada saat-saat seperti ini. Kyungsoo ia kenal sebagai seseorang yang tertutup, tidak banyak bicara, tidak pernah ikut ekstrakulikuler, tidak pintar, nerd, dan selalu pulang TEPAT WAKTU. Baiklah, mungkin penjelasan itu terlalu panjang.

"Ah kau. Tidak biasanya masih disekolah." Ucap Kai mencoba mencairkan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang nyaris tak pernah berubah. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sedikit permasalahan padamu, lalu pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mengotak-atik kameranya.

"Heh? Permasalahan? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tingkahmu selama ini."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan kameranya pada Kai dengan wajah acuh. Namja didepannya menerima kamera itu dengan heran lalu melihat-lihat isinya. Matanya membulat saat melihat banyak fotonya dengan Krystal di dalam sana. Saat di kelas, di kantin, di atap, di taman belakang, di jalan, Kai tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-persatu tempat dalam foto-foto itu saking banyaknya. Namja berkulit gelap itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Apa maksudmu menunjukkan ini padaku? Bukankah semuanya hal yang wajar dilakukan sebagai sepasang kekasih? Dan bagaimana mungkin kau mendapatkan foto-foto ini?"

"Semua akan wajar jika kau bersekolah di sekolah pinggiran yang tak tahu tata krama. Kau berciuman, memeluk, dan meraba tubuh Krystal di depan umum. Tidak kah kau mengerti posisi kita di masyarakat? Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu? Paling tidak foto-foto yang kuabadikan sebulan ini diambil di tempat umum, aku tidak melanggar privasi orang kan?" Kyungsoo sedikit menarik sebelah bibirnya. Menunjukkan smirk kecil di wajahnya yang imut.

"Bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu? Jangan ikut campur!"

"Ah… Jadi melindungi nama baik sekolah sebagai sekolah terbaik bukan urusanku? Jika begitu sudah dari dulu aku melakukan pelecehan seksual pada gadis dibawah umur di kereta bawah tanah."

Kai tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan Kyungsoo. Ia fikir, Kyungsoo melenceng jauh.

"Para guru, sunbae kelas 2 dan 3 telah mengetahui hal ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau punya reputasi baik yang patut diperjuangkan. Dan tidak _'kah_ kau kasihan dengan Krystal yang mungkin akan mendapatkan bully-an setelah ini? Bagaimanapun, kita hidup di negera timur Kai. Penuh dengan etika, norma dan perasaan."

Kyungsoo merebut kembali kameranya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Dari pada kau mencampuri urusanku, kenapa kau tidak perbaiki nilai Fisikamu yang dibawah 3?"

Dan hampir saja Kyungsoo terjatuh karna tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Kumohon jangan bicarakan itu sekarang, atau kulempar kau dari sini." Jika cerita ini adalah sebuah manga, maka bisa kita lihat persimpangan empat di dahi Kyungsoo yang sedikit tertutup poni.

"Memangnya bisa? Otot saja kau tidak punya. Ah! Aku lupa satu hal. Kau juga dapat nilai 4 di tes berlari minggu lalu. Benar kan?"

"K-KAU-" Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan bicaranya, ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan atap. Saksi dimana akhirnya Kyungsoo memiliki ekspresi wajah setelah setengah tahun bersekolah di sana. Yongju High School.

*Tea*

Kai berjalan santai di lorong sekolah. Ia berangkat lumayan siang hari ini karna tidak ada janji bertemu dengan Krystal yang sebenarnya sekelas dengannya –dan Kyungsoo-. Lorong menuju kelasnya itu terlihat telah ramai oleh murid-murid yang berdatangan atau sekedar mencari udara segar di kaca sebelah lorong. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Kai, melainkan tatapan beberapa orang padanya. Terlihat jijik, aneh, dan semua tatapan yang Kai tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kai!" Kai melihat Sehun berlari kencang kearahnya. Padahal sudah jelas peraturan yang berbunyi 'Dilarang berlari di koridor.' Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sehun langsung menarik Kai dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Ya! Kenapa?!" Kai yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti arah lari Sehun didepannya.

Bunyi decitan sepatu terdengar sedikit nyaring di sebuah lorong yang penuh dengan murid-murid. Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan lalu mulai membelah lautan manusia itu sebagai jalan untuknya dan Kai.

Mata Kai membulat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tatapan matanya kini beralih pada Sehun yang mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

BRET!

Dengan sekali tarikan, tempelan yang tadinya memenuhi papan mading itu kini telah beralih ditangan Kai yang meremasnya kuat-kuat. Namja berkulit gelap itu berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan dan bisikan teman-teman bahkan beberapa sunbae di sekitarnya. _Sial!_

"_**PERHATIAN! PANGGILAN UNTUK SISWA BERNAMA KIM JONG IN KELAS 10-4, DIHARAP KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG JUGA! KAMI ULA-"**_

Tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut pengumuman itu, Kai langsung berjalan menjauh dari pusat keramaian menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Kertas mading yang dipengangnya tadi telah berpindah ke tangan Sehun yang menatap partner in crimenya itu dengan sedih. Siapa orang yang berani dan tega melakukan ini pada Kai-NYA!

"Aku bukan Gay."

*Tea*

Suasana mencekam menyelimuti ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Kai duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kepala sekolah diseberang meja dan wali kelas disebelahnya. Sejak tadi, Namja berumur 15 tahun itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berita ini tersebar di masyarakat? Kau tahu kan, reputasi sekolah kita ada di ujung tanduk karnamu!"

Kai mengangguk kecil menanggapi Hwang Songsaengnim –wali kelasnya- yang terus mengoceh sejak tadi. Sementara itu sang kepala sekolah sendiri tetap pada posisinya dengan menyeduh tehnya beberapa kali. Tatapan matanya sangat lembut, berbeda dengan Hwang Songsaengnim yang telah memerahkan telinganya.

"Cukup, Hwang Seongsangnim. Aku yang berhak bertanya-tanya padanya saat ini." Ucap Hyung Seongsaengnim sang kepala sekolah. "Ini sangat memalukan." Ucapan itu benar-benar membuat Kai tersinggung. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa, karna posisinya yang bersalah saat ini.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?" tanya pria berumur itu lagi.

"Foto-foto itu…"

"Bukan masalah fotonya, tapi perilakunya!"

"Maaf…"

.

Kelas itu terdengar gaduh, bahkan dari radius 50 meter pun kalian dapat mendengar suara-suara berisik dari kelas paling pojok itu.

Grek!

Sekejap suasana menjadi hening dengan hadirnya Kai dengan wajah kusut. Ia berjalan cepat ke kursi kosong di barisan paling belakang. Sebelah Kyungsoo yang seperti tak peduli dan tetap pada dunianya sendiri. Laptop.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Krystal yang mendatanginya dengan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah masalah mereka berdua dan hanya Kai yang mendapat imbasnya. Dengan hal itu, Krystal cukup tahu diri untuk ikut merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya diberi sedikit teguran dari kepala sekolah. kembalilah ke tempatmu."

Jelas terlihat Kai memaksakan senyumannya.

"Tapi-"

"Wow… bahkan mereka tidak sadar dengan kelas yang penuh dengan orang."

Krystal menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari arah depan kelas. Matanya menatap tajam pada sekelompok gadis sekelasnya yang mulai membicarakan dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya salah satu gadis itu, Victoria. Ia membalas tatapan krystal dengan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

"Beraninya kau padaku!" teriak Krystal menggema di kelas itu. nafasnya memburu, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah yang sampai di ubun-ubun. Sementara itu Kai berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang akan begitu menyeramkan saat marah.

"Kau pikir aku pengecut hah?! Hanya karna kau tenar di sekolah kau bisa meremehkan kami?!"

Kelas semakin memanas. Victoria, Sulli, Luna, dan Nicole kini mendekat kearah Krystal yang mengenggam tangan Kai keras.

"Huh! Ratu sekolah apanya, perilakumu tidak patut untuk dicontoh!"

"Kalian hanya memikirkan diri sendiri! Pernah tidak berfikir bahwa kami terganggu dengan hubungan kalian?!"

"Sudahlah…" Kai tak habis pikir dengan wanita. Bagaimana bisa mereka berubah menjadi meyeramkan jika membenci wanita lain.

"ITU URUSAN KAMI! URUS DIRIMU SENDIRI!" Teriak Krystal dengan air mata di pipinya.

"Karna kami mengurus diri sendiri, kami membencimu! Kau, merusak mataku, Pelacur."

Tangan putih itu terangkat. Yah…

"Sepertinya kalian sudah terlalu berlebihan nona-nona." Krystal mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul salah seorang paling menyebalkan –menurutnya- dikelas itu. seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu kini beralih pada Kyungsoo yang angkat bicara setelah setengah tahun tak pernah terdengar suaranya.

"K-Kyungsoo…"

"Kupikir mereka memang salah, tapi semakin salah lagi jika kau meluapkan kekesalanmu di tempat yang tidak benar Sulli-ssi."

Kelas yang sunyi itu kini berubah menjadi lebih sunyi lagi. Bahkan Sulli telah membeku sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Bukan, bukan karna sekarang musim dingin, jelas-jelas sekarang musim panas! Tapi, senyuman itu, membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Karna bosan dengan ekspresi kelas yang tak kunjung berubah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas menjengkelkan itu.

Grep!

"Kita bicara!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Kai menarik tangan kecil bak perempuan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Membawanya ketempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengar mereka. Semoga.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke atap tanpa mempedulikan bel masuk yang sudah berdering. Ia mencoba untuk tidak berbuat kasar seperti menampar atau mungkin menonjok wajah mulus teman culunnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu menempelkan foto-foto _kami _di mading huh? Apa maumu?" Kai bertanya dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan bisa mengoyak tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil.

"Bersenang-senang." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng lalu melangkah menjauhi Kai. Tapi belum sampai langkahan ke 3-nya, tangannya sudah ditarik kembali oleh namja berkulit gelap itu. Kyungsoo memandang bosan tangan Kai yang mencengkram tangannya dari balik kaca mata.

"Kau gila? Hal ini bisa merusak reputasiku dan Krystal dalam sekejap! Aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat padamu, bahkan aku selalu menyapamu saat berpapasan saat berangkat sekolah. Apa salahku hah!"

"Salahmu?" Kyungsoo tekekeh meremehkan lalu memandang Kai lagi dengan wajah konyol. "Mengganggu pandangku."

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai kasar lalu meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di atap. Kyungsoo berniat untuk masuk kelas jam ini, tentu karna sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Fisika yang sangat sulit ia kuasai.

"ARGH!" Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar geraman putus asa Kai.

*Tea*

Hidup berubah 180 derajat setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan di mading sekolah kala itu. Kai dan Krystal kini mulai dipandang sebelah mata oleh siswa lainnya. Namun, karna nilai akademik dan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka sangat baik, hal buruk itu pun tertutupi.

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar saar melihat nilai di kertas ulangannya kali ini. Dia dapat nilai 9, dari 100. Demi hamsternya yang baru mati, Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat pada guru Fisika yang selalu jahat memberikan nilai padanya. Apa guru centil itu tidak tahu bagaimana usahanya dalam belajar mata pelajaran memuakan itu? _Bahkan aku merelakan pelajaran lainnya…_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba untuk siap mendapatkan hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan saat dirumah nanti.

"Kyungsoo ikut aku sekarang." Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati guru fisika yang ingin ia gantung di pohon gingseng sekarang juga.

"Nde songsaengnim."

Murid dan guru itu berjalan dalam diam kesebuah ruang besar yang disebut ruang guru. Kyungsoo langsung menduduki kursi di pojok ruangan itu setelah disuruh. Hyeon Songsaengnim membuka-buka sebuah map besar yang setau Kyungsoo adalah catatan nilai siswa.

"Songsaengnim…" Hyeon songsaengnim mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak lalu menatap namja gelap yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, Kai duduk lah."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perintah gurunya itu untuk Kai. Disini hanya ada 2 kursi. Dan satu-satunya tempat kosong adalah di sebelahnya. Sial!

"Lihat catatan nilaimu semester yang lalu Kyungsoo. Tidak ada satupun yang menembus nilai 90. Kau pikir itu baik untuk sekolah sekelas sekolah kita huh? Kimia 78, Matematika 63! Dan Fisikanya Kyungsoo! Demi Tuhan, kau hanya dapat 35 dan itupun bukan nilai murni! Satu-satunya yang baik hanya di kelas Biologi dan Keterampilan. Apa maksudmu hah?!"

Baiklah, Kyungsoo menyadari semua kebodohannya. Tapi tidak bisakah guru muda itu untuk sedikit menghargai privasinya sebagai seorang murid? Bagaimana bisa guru itu membacakan aib-aibnya di depan siswa lain. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Kai! Aku sangat tahu kau pandai, tapi sangat disayangkan dengan nilai biologimu yang sedikit dibawah rata-rata kelas. Kau harus belajar lebih keras lagi." Guru tampan itu mengubah nada bicaranya saat berbicara dengan Kai.

"Menyebalkan…" desis Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin.

"Kai-ah bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya Hyeon songsaengnim yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak bersemangat untuk mendengar.

"Jika saya sanggup songsaengnim."

"Jadilah guru privat Kyungsoo."

.

"AH! Ini gila. Bagaimana bisa aku mengajari seseorang yang membenciku? Ini akan sia-sia saja!" Gerutu Kai pada Sehun yang sibuk menyesap bubble teanya.

"Terima saja."

"Aku sih terima-terima saja berhubung dia bodoh, tapi…"

Cklek…

Pintu gudang olahraga itu terbuka dengan cepat, bahkan hingga membuat perkataan Kai terputus.

"Kapan kita akan mulai?"

Sehun maupun Kai membeku di tempat dengan seorang laki-laki lain yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu gudang itu.

"K-Kyungsoo?"

Laki-laki yang rupanya Kyungsoo itu tetap membuat wajah datar sambil mengangkat sebuah buku paket matematika.

"Seminggu lagi ada ulangan matematika, dan jika nilaiku kurang dari 78, kau akan kena hukuman dari Hyeon Songsaengnim."

Ah! Benar. Kai bahkan lupa dengan hukuman yang akan dia dapat jika tidak bisa mengubah nilai-nilai Kyungsoo dalam semester ini. Ia tetap diam sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mendesah lelah.

"Cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Decakan lidah Kyungsoo diikuti dengan tangannya yang menyeret Kai keluar dari gudang itu. menyisakan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"Bukannya anak itu yang paling muda di kelas? Tapi, kenapa dia yang paling menakutkan?"

Kyungsoo masih menarik Kai hingga kembali ke kelas mereka. Namja yang lebih muda –Kyungsoo- mendudukkan dirinya di bangku belakang seperti biasa, sambil menatap Kai yang salah tingkah di depannya.

"Huft, baiklah. Aku punya beberapa peraturan yang harus kau patuhi jika berada di dekatku." Ucap Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kebingungan.

"Kenapa aku harus mematuhi peraturan darimu? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa peraturan sekolah saja sering kulanggar."

Kyungsoo memainkan pulpennya diatas kertas. Menggambar benang kusut yang sepertinya tak berujung, sama seperti pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus mengikuti semua yang aku katakan. Itu peraturan pertama. Peraturan kedua. Apapun yang aku katakan selalu benar! Ketiga. Jika kau anggap aku salah, maka lihat peratuaran nomor 2. Keempat, kumohon, berhentilah bersikap dingin jika kau bersamaku. Kau tahu kan, auramu itu cukup membuatku ketakutan."

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan mata imut di balik kaca matanya. Kata-kata itu lumayan panjang hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo harus memprosesnya lebih lama.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang terpenting adalah, buat aku pintar." Ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

"Kau seperti bicara pada jin lampu. Semua tergantung padamu sendiri. Dan lagi, apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Aku ini GURU mu sekarang. Bersikaplah lebih sopan."

Mata bulat itu semakin bulat. Matanya gemeletak karna kesal.

Grek!

Kursi itu terdorong kebelakang secara tiba-tiba. Kai bahkan sampai terkejut melihat Wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya marah itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kai-ssi."

Baiklah, semua diluar dugaan. Kai yang terkejut, Kyungsoo yang membungkuk dalam, angin yang berhembus kencang, dan pintu kelas yang terkunci dari luar. Hari yang hebat.

*Tea*

Kedua namja itu berjalan beriringan di trotoar menuju rumah. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pulang memang, mengingat kini telah beranjak tengah malam. Kesialan ganda didapatkan Kai. Ban motornya yang kempes dan bus terakhir yang berangkat 45 menit sebelum kedua pria itu sampai di halte.

Pria itu berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya. Sementara Kyungsoo, dia hanya sibuk dengan notes yang baru dibuatnya hari ini dengan Kai. Yah, hal yang membuat mereka terkunci di dalam kelas sampai jam 9 malam. Untunglah, penjaga sekolah sedang berkeliling dan keduanya tak harus menginap di sekolah yang berumor angker itu.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka kau membaca catatanmu saat berjalan Kyungsoo-ssi." Ucap Kai yang berusaha mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan bahaya tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Baiklah."

Kai membulatkan matanya saat Kyungsoo memasukkan notes kecil itu kedalam saku celananya. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini matanya terlalu sering terbuka lebar karna tingkah Kyungsoo yang hampir tak melawannya.

"Besok kita belajar dimana? Aku tidak mau lagi terkunci di sekolah angker itu!" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Kai berusaha berfikir positif bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo takut tersandung atau menabrak tiang.

"Terserah kau saja. Asal kau bisa menerima penjelasanku dengan baik, semua tidak masalah buatku."

"Kalau begitu di rumahku saja."

"Baiklah. Ah! Bisakah aku minta email mu?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghidupkan infrared dengan tenang. Ya, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar kekehan kecil dari Kai.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ponselmu terlihat sedikit feminim. Kau pernah lihat dorama Jepang kan? Biasanya yang menggunakan ponsel sepertimu hanya anak perempuan!"

Kyungsoo diam dengan memandang Kai tajam, menusuk, dan dalam. Hingga akhirnya Kai diam sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ting…

Kyungsoo langsung menutup flip ponselnya saat mendengar nada terkirim.

"Aku pulang duluan. Annyeong Kai-ssi." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit setelah itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih terpaku ditengah trotoar. Ia menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin hilang ditelan banyaknya orang.

"Ah! Hidupku jadi berantakan." Kai mengumpat kecil lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sepertinya kasur di kamar tidunya sudah sangat ingin ditiduri.

*Tea*

"Aku pulang."

Kyungsoo meletakkan sepatunya di rak lalu mengambil sandal rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur yang sepertinya menjadi ruang paling ramai hari ini. Begitu sampai, Kyungsoo langsung disuguhi dengan Ibu dan ayahnya yang berbincang kecil sambil menyesap teh mereka.

"Kyungsoo kenapa pulangnya malam sekali?" tanya Nyonya Do yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Tuan Do mengikuti arah pandangan Nyonya Do pada Kyungsoo.

"Harimu baik?"

"Maaf aku terkunci di kelas saat kerja kelompok."

"Omo! Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Nyonya Do hampir saja bangkit dari duduknya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman manis. Ia langsung pergi menunggalkan dapur setelah berpamitan untuk istirahat kepada orang tuanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Tidak mau makan dulu?" teriak Nyonya Do saat Kyungsoo telah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

"Aniya!"

Nyonya Do mendesah kecewa dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Tuan Do dalam.

"Tidak seharusnya kita memperlakukan putri cantik kita seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan lembut. Ia menatap ruangan yang disebut kamar itu dengan sendu lalu mengalihkannya pada ponsel putih yang diejek Kai tadi.

"_Aku perempuan, kenapa rambutku sangat pendek?"_

Kyungsoo melangkah panjang pada cermin disudut ruangan. Satu persatu, kancing diseragamnya itu lepas akibat tangannya sendiri. Matanya menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian dalam dengan intens. Leher putih, tulang selangka yang menonjol, dan dada yang seharusnya terbentuk sempurna kini tertutup dengan kain yang membalut kencang.

"_Karena kau anak perempuan yang kuat dan akan meneruskan perusahaan appa."_

"_Tapi Kyungsoo tidak suka, Kyungsoo ingin pakai rok!"_

"_Suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo akan pakai rok yang cantik, tapi bukan sekarang."_

"Oppa, coba kau tidak meninggal. Kau pasti akan melihatku yang tumbuh dengan cantik, dan aku akan melihatmu yang tumbuh dengan tampan."

Pandangan Kyungsoo teralih, pada sebuah foto kecil dengan pigura putih diatas pianonya. Itu Kyungsoo yang tengah menggunakan gaun berwarna pink dengan seorang anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Tapi, mereka bukanlah orang yang berbeda. Mereka sama-sama Kyungsoo yang fotonya diedit hingga seakan-akan mereka tengah berfoto bersama. Kyungsoo yang dirancang berbeda oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"_Sekarang kau berfoto dengan pakaian ini."_

"_Tapi ini punya laki-laki."_

"_Berpura-puralah jadi saudaramu."_

Karena mereka saudara. Saudara kembar yang terpisah oleh kematian. Saudara kembar yang sama-sama bernama Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Yey! FF baru… Dan jelas, ini FF Gj bin abal-abal. Alurnya kelambatan yah? Penulisannya sangat kurang rapi yah? Maaf…

Udah ngerti belum sama jalan ceritanya? Jadi Kyungsoo itu orangnya agak sensitif sama lingkungan sekitar. Makanya terganggu sama Kaistal yang mesranya dimana-mana.

Dia itu punya kakak kembar laki-laki. Nah sebenernya orang tuanya itu pinginnya punya anak laki-laki, tapi 'brojol'nya 2. Trus karena yang cowok meninggal, yang cewek akhirnya dinamain kaya cowo trus didandani cowok pula.

Disini juga aku bisa panggil Kyungsoo dengan "Namja." Atau "Yeoja." Tergantung sikon.

FINE! Sampai disini dulu. FF lainnya sedang dalam proses. Yang this is our school belum digarap sih. Kalo yang True Love tingga ¾ bagian lagi.

Last,

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

I Need Some Cup of Love

.

Chapter 2

Warning! GS! Typo(s), Long Chapter.

Fanfic ini punya saya. Tapi Kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya bapaknya. Dan bapaknya punya saya. #lho

.

Happy Reading.

Hope you will like this (grammar ancur)

.

Hari selanjutnya, seperti yang telah mereka bicakan sebelumnya. Kai datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengajarkan beberapa mata pelajaran pada namja bermata bulat itu.

"Masuklah." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kai masuk kedalam rumah besarnya. Ia memberikan sebuah sandal rumah berbentuk panda pada Kai.

"Panda?" Gumam Kai yang bodohnya terdengar sangat sangat keras.

"Kenapa? Keluarga kami suka binatang." Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Mata Kai membulat sempurna walau tak sebulat Kyungsoo.

"J-Jadi kau pelihara panda?"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Panda itu dilindungi jadi tidak mungin kami memeliharanya." Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Kai. Ia menaiki tangga rumahnya tanpa sadar bahwa Kai mengkutinya.

Begitu Kyungsoo bersiap untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba suara Kai membuatnya beringsut ke pintu ke pintu putih kamarnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan terkejutnya.

"Memang kita mau belajar dimana?"

"Aku mau ganti baju. Kau tunggulah di ruang tamu."

Kai mengangguk paham lalu kembali ke ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo itu. sementara sang pemilik rumah kini menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya mengusulkan untuk belajar bersama dirumahnya bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Begitu Kyungsoo menyusul Kai di ruang tamu, yang didapatinya adalah anak hitam yang tengah bermain-main dengan Sooie. Anjing maltasenya!

"Kau suka anjing ternyata." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari duduk disebelah Kai yang menggelitiki perut Sooie. Anjing kecil itu mengeluarkan suara seakan ia menikmati gelitikan Kai hingga tak mau menatap majikannya sendiri.

"Lumayan. Aku juga punya satu dirumah."

Kai menjawab tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang diajaknya bicara.

"Mau mulai kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelahnya.

Kai meletakkan Sooie di lantai hingga anjing itu bergulung-gulung meminta lagi. Sementara Kai malah mendekati Kyungsoo dan mulai mengajarinya tentang trigonometri yang menjadi bahan ulangan untuk minggu depan.

Kai mulai mendesah kesal beberapa saat kemudian dengan Kyungsoo yang masih saja tak bisa mengerti hal-hal dasar dari materinya.

"Kau itu kemana saja saat guru menjelaskan? Kenapa dasar-dasar begini belum mengerti juga?!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap garang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun sementara Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Makanya kau disuruh mengajariku! Agar aku mengerti semua materinya, bukan malah memarahiku seperti ini!" Balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Aku putus asa bodoh!"

Tepat setelah Kai berteriak didepan Kyungsoo, pintu masuk utama rumah itu terbuka. Dan seorang wanita masuk kedalam rumah dengan banyak barang di tangannya.

"Aigo…" kaget wanita yang rupanya nyonya Do itu. ia menatap Kyungsoo maupun orang asing berkulit hitam itu dengan pandangan aneh. Mengapa keduanya terlihat putus asa begitu.

"Kyungsoo dia temanmu?" Nyonya Do menghampiri kedua anak laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Eomma! Kapan eomma pulang?" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terkejut karna Nyonya Do sudah berada didepannya. Begitu pula Kai yang langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Baru saja. Jadi siapa dia?" tanya Nyonya Do menatap lembut Kai yang salah tingkah karna berteriak di rumah orang. Bahkan Sooei yang tadi didekatanya pun sepertinya langsung berlari setelah mendengar suara beratnya.

"Dia Kim Jong In, eomma. Teman sekelasku."

"Annyeong Do ahjumma." Kai membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Nyonya Do.

"Ah iya. Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Akan aku buatkan cemilan."

Sepeninggal nyonya Do, kedua orang itu hanya diam sambil melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyungsoo masih berusaha memecahkan masalah soal yang diberikan Kai sementara Kai tengah berpesan ria dengan Krystal.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka seseorang bermain dengan dunianya sendiri saat ia bersamaku." Perkataan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tepat sasaran itu tak digubris oleh Kai. Ia tetap memainkan ponselnya, sesekali terlihat tersenyum lalu murung.

BRAK!

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja dengan sebuah buku matematika setebal tiga ruas jarinya. Pupil hitamnya menatap Kai menusuk lewat ekor matanya yang tertutup kacamata.

"Baiklah. Maaf-maaf membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. Tapi kupikir cukup sampai disini saja untuk hari ini. Kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap Kai sambil merapikan barang-barangnya. Waktu memang terkadang mempermainkan. Sepertinya mereka baru melewatkan 5 menit untuk belajar tapi nyatanya sudah berjalan 3 jam tanpa progres.

Kyungsoo mengantar Kai hingga halaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo masih ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang baik dalam kondisi apapun.

"Besok kita bahas materinya lebih dalam. Aku tidak akan main-main padamu besok, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kai menancap gas motor sportnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di halaman rumahnya itu.

Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti gerak motor itu hingga tak terlihat di ujung jalan. Rasa kagum terhadap namja berkulit tan itu muncul. Menurut gosip yang didengarnya, Kai adalah anak dari salah satu petinggi negara yang juga memiliki perusahaan interior terkemuka. Juga dengan paras tampan dan otak yang bekerja sempurna, sepertinya tak mengherankan jika banyak orang diluar sana yang mengaguminya.

Begitu sampai Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah, ia menemukan ibunya dengan dua buah gelas jus jeruk dan setoples kue kering di ruang tamu. Ibunya itu terlihat kecewa.

"Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja.

Gonggongan Sooie membuatnya berhenti merapikan buku dan langsung menangkap hewan putih itu. Kyungsoo mengumpati Sooie karna terlihat lebih nyaman dengan Kai dari pada dengannya.

"Dia cukup tampan, Soo." Kyungsoo menatap ibunya sangsi. Mengapa tiba-tiba ibunya bicara begitu?

Nyonya Do sepertinya mengerti dengan tatapan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Tangan lembutnya mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang terpotong rapi.

"Minumlah dulu. Kau sepertinya kehabisan tenaga dengan Matematikanya."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kyungsoo langsung meneguk habis jus jeruknya.

"Hei lepas pengikat dadamu. Bisa-bisa dia tidak tumbuh besar."

"EOMMA!"

*Tea*

Kyungsoo berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya. Bis yang ditumpanginya mogok dijalan hingga ia harus berganti bis untuk sampai di sekolah.

Begitu masuk kedalam kelas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan bangku yang masih kosong. Bangku pojok yang sering dipakainya telah terisi oleh Sulli yang kini tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa hanyalah disebelah Kai yang juga tengah berbincang dengan Krystal. Dengan malas dan putus asa, Kyungsoo mendekati bangku itu lalu mendudukinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tidak biasanya kau datang siang." Sapa Krystal yang hanya diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Ia memilih untuk duduk diam sambil menunggu guru yang akan datang mengajar pagi ini.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kau senang diajar Kai?" tanya Krystal tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang berusaha menghentikan ocehannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan pertanyaan wanita populer itu. Matanya tetap fokus pada papan tulis hijau didepan sana. Entah apa menariknya benda persegi empat itu baginya. Yang pasti itu lebih baik daripada meladeni Krystal yang mungkin saja tidak akan selesai bicara sampai istirahat pertama.

Krystal, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di sekolah ini? Nama aslinya Jung So Jung tapi dia tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu. Putri kedua dari seorang pengusaha yang termasuk jajaran kaya di Korea Selatan juga Ibunya yang seorang desainer, membuatnya selalu terlihat trendy kemanapun. Tingginya 165, wajah cantik alami, suara merdu, dan kecerdasan yang diakui oleh sekolah. Si cantik itu telah mewakili sekolah untuk berbagai bidang kejuaraan. Dari akademik hingga non akademik. Jika disandingkan dengan Kai, tentulah mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Memikirkannya saja hampir membuat Kyungsoo muntah. Hebat sekali hidupnya, seperti tanpa masalah sama sekali.

"Aku selalu menginginkan Kai menjadi tutorku."

"Kalau begitu jadilah ranking terakhir!"

Krystal langsung terdiam saat mendengar kalimat jelas tanpa keraguan dari Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Bagaimana ya. Aku sudah terlahir pintar sih. Jadi pasti butuh perjuangan keras untuk jadi yang terakhir. Iya kan Kai?"

Jika ini adalah sebuah komik, maka sebuah persimpangan telah tergambar jelas di sudut dahi Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam dan menulikan pendengarannya dari perkataan Krystal yang serkesan sombong itu. Dasar Wanita!

Ups, Kyungsoo juga wanita.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kyungsoo berusaha menangkap penjelasan guru walau itu sangat sulit baginya. Dan pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menyerah.

Kai menatapnya datar lalu kembali mencatat hal-hal yang penting di papan tulis. Ia sudah duga bahwa ini akan sulit.

Bel istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Masih ada waktu yang sangat cukup untuk Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanannya di tempat berdebu dan kumuh itu. Ruangan yang mungkin hanya diketahui olehnya. Ruangan di ujung lorong yang katanya angker. Entahlah, tapi semua orang di sekolah itu bilang bahwa seluruh sudut di sekolah itu angker.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecil sambari melepaskan kacamata yang sebenarnya tak berlensa itu. Menarik perhatian adalah salah satu hal yang dibencinya. Jadi ia memilih menggunakan kacamata untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sebenarnya cukup manis –mungkin-.

"Jadi disini tempat seorang Do Kyungsoo memakan bekalnya?"

Suara berat itu membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru memakai kacamatanya kembali. Ia menatap seorang yang masuk kedalam ruang rahasianya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Kau punya selera yang buruk dalam memilih tempat Kyungsoo-ssi." Ucap pria yang masih melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Dan kau mengacaukannya Kai-ssi."

"Wae? Bukankah lebih enak makan bersama teman yang lain? Kenapa kau malah memilih tempat berdebu, gelap, dan menyeramkan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih memakan kembali bekalnya dan tak menghiraukan Kai yang kini telah duduk diseberangnya.

"Rumus ABC."

Kyungsoo masih tetap diam walau tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kai.

"Hukum archimedes."

"…"

"Hukum pascal."

"…"

"Bilangan oksidasi."

Trek!

Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar diatas meja. Matanya menatap tajam Kai yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Lama mereka saling beradu pandang sampai Kyungsoo memutuskannya.

"Aku tidak suka diganggu saat makan."

Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Matanya menelusur kembali ruangan gelap dan berdebu itu. Lebih mirip gudang memang, tapi ruangan ini lebih besar juga banyak sekali barang yang tertutup oleh kain putih. Matanya menangkap sebuah gitar disamping lemari kaca didekatnya. Ia meraih alat musik itu lalu memainkannya sedikit-sedikit.

"Jadi ini ruang musik?"

"Bekas lebih tepatnya."

Kai mengangguk-angguk kecil. Jelas saja bekas, ruangan ini kurang cahaya juga letaknya yang tergolong jauh dari kelas-kelas di bangunan utama sekolah.

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak. Mereka baik pada orang yang sudah mereka kenal."

Namja didepan Kyungsoo itu menatapnya aneh. Seperti tidak mengerti jalan bicara Kyungsoo.

"Mereka?"

"Salah satunya yang ada disebelahmu. Dia gadis yang cantik, hanya saja wajahnya tinggal setengah."

Kai langsung mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan tak menemukan siapapun selain dia dan Kyungsoo di ruangan itu. seketika pandangannya berubah horror pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat menahan tawa.

"Pft.. begitu saja kau sudah ketakutan."

"Kau bisa melihat yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau menganggapnya serius?"

"Karna kau mengucapkannya dengan serius!"

Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan tawanya melihat wajah Kai yang ketakutan. Akhirnya tawa kecil mengalir begitu lancar dari bibir kissablenya.

Kai terdiam. Bukan karena ia berhasil melihat wanita cantik itu. Mungkin memang cantik, tapi dia bukan wanita.

Kyungsoo tertawa.

*Tea*

Ulangan matematika adalah besok. Dan kini Kyungsoo tengah mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Kai setelah susah payah ia menghafalkan rumus trigonometri.

"Tidak. Kau harus mencari luas maksimalnya dulu. Apa rumusnya?"

"Minus b bagi 2a."

"Benar. Jadi x sama dengan min b per 2a. sama dengan minus 100 dibagi minus 4 hasilnya 25. Jadi x sama dengan 25. Apa itu x?"

"Lebar?"

Kai diam sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar.

"Lebar!"

"Benar. Sekarang cari panjangnya jika keliling rumah pinguin 100 m dengan salah satu sisi menempel tembok."

"100-2x. Jadi, 100-2.25= 50. Jadi panjangnya 50?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar kembali.

"50!"

Namja berkulit tan itu mendesah lega. Ia tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Tangannya akhirnya bisa melampiaskan rasa gemas pada namja berpipi chuby didepannya itu.

"Jangan mengacak begitu!"

"Aku sedang bahagia. Jadi biarkan saja!"

Tangan kekar Kai meraih leher Kyungsoo lalu menariknya untuk mengacak lebih kasar rambut hitam muridnya itu.

"Omo!"

Tiba-tiba nyonya Do datang dengan dua gelas smotties dan beberapa biskuit coklat. Ia meletakkan cemilan itu di meja lalu menatap kedua anak itu dengan tatapan gemas pula.

"Hei, jangan acak rambutnya begitu Kai-ah!"

Kai yang tadinya belum menyadari keberadaan Nyonya Do, langsung melepaskan Kyungsoo yang merengek-rengek minta dilepaskan.

"Dengar ibuku kan?"

"Kalau dia nakal patahkan saja tulangnya sekalian."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan ibunya yang disertai gelak tawa oleh Kai.

"Ibu jahat sekali pada anak sendiri!"

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi ibumu."

"EOMMA!"

*Tea*

Jongin sampai dirumahnya jam 9 malam. Ia sibuk mengajari Kyungsoo tentang ini itu sekaligus makan malam di rumah besar itu. Desahan lelah mengalir begitu saja saat ia melepaskan sepatunya sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sekertarismu dibelakangku?!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah kubilang jangan percaya dengan gosip-gosip itu!"

"Mereka punya bukti Kim!"

Suara gaduh itu menyambut kedatangan Kai yang kelelahan. Namja berkulit hitam itu hanya diam dan berusaha mengabaikan pertengkaran orang tuanya itu.

"Ah Jongin, kau sudah pulang? _Okaeri_." Kai menoleh pada ibunya yang menyapanya lembut. Sangat lembut bahkan seperti tak ada kejadian tak mengenakkan sebelumnya. Sang ayah juga kini tersenyum penuh wibawa terhadapnya.

"_Hai_, _tadaima_."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Ayahnya kali ini.

"Sudah appa. Aku kekamar dulu. _Oyasumi_."

Kai berjalan mantap kekamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Ia tak menoleh kembali pada orang tuanya yang mungkin akan bertengkar lagi.

Sejak awal, Kai memang merasa bahwa orang tuanya terlampau jauh berbeda. Ia terlahir dari sebuah keluarga berbeda ras. Ayahnya asli Korea sementara Ibunya adalah orang Jepang. Perbedaan itulah yang terkadang membuat orang tuanya bertengkar. Tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Keduanya merasa merekalah yang paling benar. Dan itu membuat Kai sering frustasi.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya terhempas bebas di kasur. Matanya menutup karena terlalu lama terpakai hari ini.

"_Aniki_."

Kai terpaksa membuka kembali matanya saat mendengar suara lembut itu di sampingnya. Adiknya tengah duduk dikasur yang sama dengannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih walau tak ada air mata disana.

"Wae, Asuka?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil aku Lami!" satu bogem kecil mendarat di bahu Kai dari Lami, adiknya.

"Baik-baik, kenapa Lamiku sayang? Kau dapat merah di tes kanji?"

"Itu salah satunya. Lagi pula aku ini orang Korea! Mana bisa bisa tulisan-tulisan aneh seperti itu!"

"Hei, _okaasan_ akan sangat sedih mendengarnya."

Kai meraih tubuh kecil Lami lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Kai sambil memainkan tangan adiknya dengan sayang.

"_Okaasan_ melihat televisi lagi hari ini. Lalu appa ada disana sambil menggandeng tangan wanita berbaju merah seperti cabai."

"Lalu?"

"_Okaasan_ sepertinya marah jadi dia menelpon appa dan berteriak-teriak."

Kai diam karna tak tahu harus menjawab apa perkataan adiknya itu. walau umur gadis kecil itu baru 9 tahun, namun itu umur yang sangat cukup untuk tahu situasi apa ini.

"Apa mereka akan berpisah?"

"Ssst… itu tidak akan terjadi. Appa dan _Okaasan_ akan terus bersama. Jja, Lami mau tidur dengan _aniki_ hari ini?"

Mata bening Lami seperti bersinar mendengar tawaran Kai yang jarang-jarang dia dapatkan sejak oppanya itu masuk sekolah menengah atas. Gadis kecil itu langsung menempatkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur Kai yang dekat dengan tembok.

Kai mematikan lampu utama lalu menghidupkan lampu tidur di meja nakasnya. Ia berbaring di samping sang adik lalu memeluknya penuh sayang.

"Selamat malam Lami."

"Selamat malam Oppa."

*Tea*

Mata bulat itu semakin bulat dalam kurungan kaca mata tebalnya. Ia menatap kertas di tangannya dengan gemetar sementara matanya menelusur keseluruh kelas. Bingo! Dia tidak menemukannya.

Dengan tergesa, Kyungsoo keluar kelas untuk mencari orang itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya aneh. Mungkin karena baru kali ini Kyungsoo terlihat terburu-buru. Bukan Kyungsoo yang selalu datar kemanapun?

Kyungsoo berlari kecil sambil sesekali menatap kekanan kekiri, atau melongok ke beberapa ruangan yang mungkin dikunjungi Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak menemukannya.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo. Taman belakang.

Dia bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon saat melihat Kai sedang berduaan dengan Krystal. Dan Kyungsoo merutuki kesalahannya karena tidak membawa kamera kali ini.

Samar, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara isakan wanita. Dan Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah isakan Krystal karena tak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga disini.

"Kukira dia tidak punya masalah." Cibir Kyungsoo pelan.

"Bagaimana ini Kai. Ayahku.. ayahku hiks…"

"Ssst.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus yakin ayahmu akan melewati semua ini dengan baik. Lagi pula perusahaan itu sudah mencapai penerus yang ke-4 tidak akan mungkin dihancurkan semudah itu."

"Tapi kami akan bangkrut Kai! Ibuku juga sudah mulai menutup butiknya. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo masih diam di posisinya. Berusaha mencerna percakapan yang didengarnya.

'_Jadi orang tuanya bangkrut? Kasihan sekali.' _

Kai berusaha menenangkan Krystal yang sepertinya semakin keras menangis. Namja itu menepuk-nepuk pundak pacarnya agar lebih tenang menghadapi cobaan hidup.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pria itu. beberapa detik mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi.

Mau ditaruh mana mukanya? Bisa-bisanya dia ketahuan menguping.

Tapi entah dari mana, sebuah rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Jantungnya juga berdegup dengan sangat cepat hingga tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar.

'_Dia pria yang sangat lembut.'_

*Tea*

Tik tok tik tok

Suara jam terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kyungsoo. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Kai datang, tapi namja itu tak kunjung muncul juga. Desahan kecewa mengalir begitu lancar. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya bermaksud untuk menghubungi Jongin yang sudah kelewat terlambat dari janji.

"_Yeoboseo."_

"Kamu dimana?"

"_Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kerumahmu hari ini."_

"Wae?"

"_Aku ada kencan dengan Krystal. Maaf. Ah, Krystal sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa."_

Pip.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak. Membuat seorang yang memulai telepon menggeram kecil dengan tingkah seenak jidat _tutornya_ itu. Matanya terlihat semakin tajam menatap kertas lusuh penuh angka didepannya. Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo mengenggam kertas itu kasar. Membuat kertas tak bersalah itu menjadi bola yang siap dilempar kapan saja.

"Huh, lihat nanti! Akan kuhancurkan lagi kalian."

Tangannya yang telah membuang kertas itu kini meraih kamera yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Smirk mengerikan terpasang dengan sangat jelas di wajah nerdnya. Dia sangat kesal.

Tanpa sadar, seorang wanita tengah menatapnya sambil mendesah ketakutan.

"Kenapa aku punya anak setan seperti dia?"

*Tea*

Hari setelah hari itu, tak ada satupun orang yang datang kerumah Kyungsoo. Yang dimaksud adalah Kai yang entah kemana saja selama 3 minggu ini. Namja berkulit gelap itu memang datang kesekolah setiap hari dan setiap pulang sekolah, dia selalu meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo karena tak bisa mengajar sore harinya.

Kyungsoo bisa saja melaporkannya pada Hyeon Songsaengnim tentang hal ini. Tapi ia punya rencana lain untuk membuat Pria itu tak menomor duakan dirinya lagi.

Dan pagi itu, Kai kembali mendapatkan tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari siswa yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong sekolah. perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menelusup di hatinya saat melihat Sehun yang berlari tergesa padanya. Mungkinkah ada foto-fotonya lagi dengan Krystal yang tertempel di mading?

"Kau harus lihat ini!"

Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kai sambil mengatur nafasnya. Pria albino itu menatap Kai khawatir saat temannya itu mulai membulatkan matanya.

"_Si couple terpanas musim ini tengah merasakan berseminya bunga-bunga. Apa selanjutnya?"_

Pesan singkat itu disertai dengan sebuah foto dimana Kai dan Krystal tengah berpelukan beberapa minggu yang lalu di taman belakang. Sang pengirim yang menggunakan email pribadi dan menyebarkannya keseluruh sekolah.

Pikiran Kai langsung mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang dilihatnya dibalik pohon saat itu. Dan Kai sangat yakin bahwa hanya dia yang melihatnya dengan Krystal saat itu.

Dengan langkah besar, Kai beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap nanar punggung temannya itu. OH! Dan kenapa ponselnya dibawa?!

Sementara ditempat lain, Pria itu menatap ponselnya dengan datar. Salah satu tangan lainnya meremas beberapa kertas foto yang bergambarkan objek yang sama dengan yang ia lihat. Rencananya gagal total dengan adanya kejadian tak terprediksi ini. Kenapa ada orang yang menyebarkan foto KaiStal lewat email begini? Siapa dia?

Brak!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Kyungsoo terbuka dengan paksa. Karena perbedaan pencahayaan yang kontras antara ruang musik dengan lorong, Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang yang telah mendobrak paksa pintu coklat tua itu. Tapi yang pasti, Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" seorang yang mendobrak pintu itu menyodorkan ponsel Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Kai, ya, dia sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya begitu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seakan tak mengerti apa-apa.

Tanpa melihatpun, Kyungsoo sudah tahu apa yang ada didalam ponsel itu. Pasti foto mesra Kaistal couple di taman belakang yang juga dia dapatkan tadi malam. Entah apa yang membuat sang pengirim mengirimkan foto itu lebih awal pada Kyungsoo dari pada murid lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang masih datar.

"Jangan berpura-pura tolol Kyung!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Tangannya lalu meraih beberapa lembar foto yang tergeletak diatas meja dan melemparkannya dengan kasar ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kai berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Pintu coklat yang tadi dibukanya dengan paksa kini dihempaskannya hingga menghasilkan bunyi debaman.

Kyungsoo masih menatap pintu keluar itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Hah…"

Ia mendesah kecil sambil memunguti foto-foto yang dicetaknya. Dan dari sekian banyak foto, tak ada satupun foto mereka berdua saat bersama di taman belakang kala itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak membawa barang apapun untuk mengabadikannya!

Foto-foto itu adalah hasil dari panguntitannya beberapa minggu terakhir sejak Kai mogok menjadi mentornya.

"Mungkin dia tidak punya otak sampai tidak sadar hal yang paling penting."

*Tea*

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas begitu jam ke 4 selesai. Tak mempedulikan tatapan heran teman-temannya karna telah meninggalkan 2 mata pelajaran paling killer sedunia. Fisika dan Matematika. Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap seisi kelas dengan datar.

Srek…

sebuah bola kertas mendarat di mejanya dengan anggun. Tapi dengan anggun pula Kyungsoo melemparkannya keluar jendela.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kimia. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ada niatan untuk mendengarkan guru tua yang ceramah didepan sana. Matanya sibuk menatap sebuah bangku kosong disebelahnya. Beberapa pertanyaan mengganggu pikirannya. Salah satunya dimana seseorang yang seharusnya menghuni kursi itu.

Hari telah sore dan bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang sekolah sembari memainkan games dari ponselnya. Tiba-tiba, pikirannya mulai melayang-layang tentang ponsel itu. lebih tepatnya tentang Kai yang begitu berani mengatai ponselnya feminim.

Dan mengingat kata feminim membuat Kyungsoo mengingat bahwa tamu bulanannya akan segera datang.

Kaki berselimut celana sekolah itu melangkah santai kesebuah mini market yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dengan sekolah. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja ia ingin meminimalisir kemungkinan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Brugh…

Tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh dengan tidak elit saat seorang namja menabraknya dengan tiba-tiba. Ah! Seragamnya sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Namja itu membungkuk berkali-kali pada Kyungsoo lalu kembali berlari.

"Siapa dia?"

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, namja itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Belum lagi topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan modal rasa penasarannya, Kyungsoo berusaha mengikuti sang namja secara diam-diam. Tak cukup sulit untuknya mengikuti namja itu tanpa ketahuan mengingat jalan setapak yang lumayan ramai.

Ditengah penguntitannya, pupil mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah objek yang membuatnya lebih tertarik dari pada namja misterius tadi.

Kai.

Namja itu berjalan sangat tergesa menuju sebuah pub yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa dia ke Pub? Bukankah dia masih dibawah umur?"

Saat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai untuk memastikan namja yang diikutinya tadi, namja itu sudah menghilang. Helaan nafas kecewa meluncur indah dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Mengikuti Kai saja."

*Tea*

Disinilah Kyungsoo. Duduk di sebuah bar sembari mengaduk cocktail tanpa alkohol di depannya. Sesekali, matanya menatap Kai yang duduk disebuah tempat duduk tersembunyi bersama seorang wanita. Krystal.

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan begitu melihat wanita itu menangis sembari meneguk alkoholnya dengan beringas. Sementara itu Kai terus berusaha menghentikan Krystal walau kelihatannya sia-sia.

"Masih dibawah umur sudah minum alkohol."

Ah! Kyungsoo jadi teringat dengan perjuangannya untuk masuk ke tempat itu. seorang bodyguard sempat menghadangnya di pintu masuk. Tapi begitu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya, pria berotot itu seakan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menghalangi Kyungsoo.

Pandangan Kyungsoo kembali mengarah pada Kaistal couple yang entah sejak kapan telah berciuman panas.

"Uhuk…" hampir saja cocktail itu menyembur dari mulutnya. Baiklah, mungkin Kyungsoo memang sering melihat kedua remaja itu saling memangut bibir, tapi tidak dengan ciuman Krystal yang terlihat lebih menuntut.

'_Kemana harga dirinya sebagai wanita?'_

Ckrek…

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat samar-samar mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Sudah jelas itu bukan kamera miliknya karena dia tidak membawa benda itu sekarang. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut Pub yang mulai ramai dengan para orang dewasa. Mungkin diluar sana mulai malam. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya karena masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Namja itu! namja yang sama dengan yang menabraknya tadi. Jadi dia yang memata-matai Kaistal hingga terjadi keributan beberapa waktu yang lalu?

Sebuah kamera digital masih berada dalam genggamannya saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo telah berada di belakangnya.

"Mengambil gambar secara diam-diam huh?"

Namja itu begitu terkejut saat mendapati topinya telah dicopot paksa. Mata namja itu langsung bertemu dengan manik mata Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"S- UMMP!"

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dengan paksa begitu mendengar suara yang sepertinya ia kenal. kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja tertangkap indra pendengarannya secara tak sengaja.

"Kai-ah, wae?" tanya Krystal.

"Aniya. Kau merasa baikan?"

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk pelan.

Sementara di tempat lain.

Kyungsoo masih membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia menatap pria diatasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh pria itu sangat berat –menurut Kyungsoo- belum lagi tangan besar dan putihnya yang kini hampir menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

Duk.. Duk.. Duk…

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo memukul-mukul punggung namja itu seakan mengisyaratkan "Aku sesak nafas!"

"Maaf," Ucap namja itu setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kyungsoo juga kembali duduk seperti biasa (?)

"A-Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau! Jadi kau pelakunya?!"

"Memang kenapa? Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku dulu!"

"Tapi, Tapi kau kan- Aish!"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara namja didepannya hanya diam.

"Kau 'kan temannya, Sehun-sshi!"

*Tea*

Cesss!

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat benda dingin itu menyentuh dahinya.

"Minumlah."

Sehun menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo menerima jus jeruk itu dengan senang hati. Kebetulan sekali tenggorokannya serasa sangat kering meski telah meminum segelas penuh cocktail.

Mereka tengah duduk berdua di depan sebuah minimarket dekat Pub. Begitu sadar bahwa keduanya masih menggunakan seragam, Sehun langsung menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat penuh setan itu.

"Disana akan sangat berbahaya untuk kita atau lebih tepatnya untukmu." Begitulah ucap Sehun tadi. Kyungsoo tak menolak sama sekali saat ditarik pria berkulit putih itu. Karena dia tahu, mungkin beberapa saat lagi tempat itu akan menjadi gudang tindak asusila.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Sehun yang merobekkan keheningan malam.

"Tentang?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"Semua yang kau lihat hari ini."

"Lumayan. AH! Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku penguntit mereka berdua dulu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh selidik. Pria yang sulit ditebak.

"Aku pernah melihatmu mengambil gambar mereka secara diam-diam saat di taman bermain. Kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya kita punya misi yang sama."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut mendengar penuturan Sehun. 'Misi yang sama' katanya?

"Kau ingin menghancurkan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sangat hati-hati. Sedikit saja Kyungsoo lengah, mungkin saja pria berkulit putih itu bukannya sejalan dengannya, malah berusaha membocorkan rahasianya pada Kai setelah ini. Oh bagaimana kau percaya bahwa seorang sahabat dekat seperti Sehun dan Kai menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini. Yang mungkin saja akan merusak hubungan keduanya.

"Lebih tepatnya hubungan mereka. Karena wanita itu…"

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara geraman halus dari Sehun. Matanya yang terlihat dingin kini terisi dengan sedikit rasa kebencian.

"Karena wanita itu, Kai berubah. Dia seperti dibutakan hanya karena seorang Krystal!"

"Aku tidak mengerti! Jangan gunakan bahasa planet yang membingungkan!"

Sehun tak menanggapinya.

"Kai seharusnya bisa menjadi dewan sekolah jika saja tidak terjebak skandal dengan Krystal. Kai seharusnya bisa menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk acara-acara resmi. Kai seharusnya bisa jadi rangking satu paralel jika tidak ada Krystal yang selalu bermanja didekatnya!"

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan terakhir Sehun "Rangking 1 paralel". SHIT!

"Ahhh… kau begitu peduli padanya."

"Tentu saja karena dia temanku! Apa kau tidak pernah merasa khawatir pada teman dekatmu hah?!"

Sehun membungkam mulutnya lama setelah itu. Seperti ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Apa kau pernah lihat aku bicara dengan teman sekelas selama ini?"

"Maaf…"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka pikirannya akan melayang kemana-mana. Ke orang tuanya, "Kyungsoo" sang kakak kembar di atas sana, dan juga masa depan yang entah akan bagaimana baginya.

"Teman saja tidak punya. Apa lagi teman dekat?"

Gumaman itu ternyata terdengar di telinga tajam Sehun.

GREP!

Hampir saja Kyungsoo jatuh terjengkang karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berteman!" ucap pria itu dengan semangat menggebu.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam sembari menatap Sehun tak percaya. Kaca mata besarnya turun beberapa centi dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali memperbaikinya. Tapi apa daya tangan dingin itu masih mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak terlalu membosankan juga. Kau penuh tantangan dan aku suka itu! aku akan mengajarimu belajar jika Kai tidak bisa menjadi tutormu untuk beberapa waktu. Dan yang paling penting, ayo hancurkan mereka berdua! Bersama!"

*Tea*

Kai berangkat sangat siang hari itu. pelajaran pertama hampir saja selesai saat pria tampan itu masuk kedalam kelas. Tapi tetap saja keberuntungan berada di tangannya. Jam pertama dan kedua adalah pelajaran sejarah yang entah mengapa kosong.

Kret!

Kursi itu berdecit keras saat seseorang mendudukinya. Kai meletakkan tasnya dengan acuh keatas meja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan teman sekelas yang merasa heran. Belum lagi dengan Krystal yang beberapa hari ini tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ya! Kemana pacarmu itu?" Kai masih diam tak menggubris pertanyaan teman dekatnya itu. matanya malah menatap tajam sebuah objek di sudut ruangan itu dengan tajam. Hanya sekilas memang, tapi Kyungsoo –sang objek- dapat menyadarinya.

"Hei-hei apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu? kau terlihat mengerikan saat menatapnya."

"Diamlah!"

Sehun terdiam dengan perintah Kai. Pria itu mengangkat bahunya menyerah lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, salah satu dari anak kelas itu membuka ponselnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang ada dalam email yang baru saja diterimanya.

Drrt… Drrt…

Suara itu kembali terdengar beberapa saat kemudian hingga akhirnya seluruh kelas hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sempurna. Kai yang menyadari hal itu seakan tak peduli hingga tetap terjaga dalam pikirannya.

"Kai."

Pria itu baru merespon saat mendengar suara Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pria berkulit pucat itu menunjukkan sesuatu dari ponselnya. Membuat seseorang yang tengah melihatnya menggeram pelan dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat.

Grek!

Kursi itu terdorong beberapa senti saat Kai berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Pria itu berjalan cepat menuju pojok kelas, menuju Kyungsoo yang menatap ponselnya.

"Apa maumu?" tangan kekar itu mencengkram kerah baju Kyungsoo dengan erat.

Pria berkaca mata itu membulatkan matanya kaget mendapati tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dari pijakan. Tangannya mencoba untuk menghentikan tangan Kai yang semakin erat mencengkram kerah seragamnya. Sesak. Rasanya seperti tercekik saat ini.

"Berhenti mengganggu hidupku!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pekikan keras dari kelas ujung itu. siswi-siswi itu menjerit saat melihat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo terhempas hingga mengenai loker dengan keras.

"Kai!" Sehun secepat mungkin menghentikan gerakan Kai yang seakan ingin menghajar Kyungsoo hingga babak belur. "Cukup! Kau keterlaluan Kai!"

"Dia! Karena Dia Krystalku jadi begini! Mau sampai kapan kau buat dia menderita? JAWAB!"

Murid lainnya tak ada yang berani mendekat. Kai terlihat sangat marah sambil terus berusaha memukul atau menendang Kyungsoo yang tak berkutik.

Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Lengan kanan bagian atasnya terasa sangat perih.

Mata bulat itu menatap Sehun yang terus berusaha menahan Kai untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Entah kapan, Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menghajar bocah albino itu.

"Ada apa ini?!" Suara berat itu membuat suasana yang menyeramkan menjadi mencekam. Owh, kepala sekolah. kelas 10-4 akan mendapat masalah berat kali ini. Terlebih tepatnya Kai dan Kyungsoo.

*Tea*

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Jika dilihat dari bayangan dibalik tirai, orang itu tengah mencoba menggunakan perban untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau." Tangan putih itu akan menyibak kain tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau siap membukanya, aku siap menghajarmu."

"Maaf."

"Pergilah."

"Tapi,"

"Pergi!"

Sehun yang tak ingin membuat lebih banyak masalah akhirnya mengalah. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan sekolah dengan berat hati. Tentu saja ada rasa khawatir terhadap teman nerdnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini karena ulahnya.

"Akh! Kenapa sulit sekali?"

Sementara itu dalam ruang kesehatan, Kyungsoo tengah berusaha memasang perban pada lengan kanannya yang terluka karena tergores benda tajam, entah apa itu. mungkin gunting milik salah satu temannya yang teledor meletakkan benda tajam itu secara sembarangan didalam loker. Sampai ujung tajamnya keluar dari dalam lemari penyimpanan itu.

Ditengah kesulitannya itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan tangannya untuk bergerak. Sontak Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Seorang pria berwajah bak malaikat namun sama sekali tak memiliki ekspresi. Orang seperti itulah yang saat ini tengah dipandangi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah mengobatinya sebelum diperban?"

Tanpa meminta ijin, pria berwajah malaikat itu membuka perban yang terpasang acak-acakan di lengan Kyungsoo. Saat benda putih itu sepenuhnya terlepas, mata lembut itu sedikit membuka lebih lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mendapat luka ini?" tanyanya sembari mengambil beberapa obat dari dalam kotak. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, luka itu terlihat tak tersentuh obat sama sekali.

"Entahlah." jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Mata bulatnya sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangan dari pria asing yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Kau belum mengobatinya tapi sudah menutupnya. Kau mau mati?"

Tangan itu dengan cekatan mengambil cairan yang entah apa dari dalam kotak. Menuangkannya sedikit pada kasa lalu hampir menempelkannya pada luka Kyungsoo. ya hampir. Karna tangan kecil Kyungsoo telah menahannya.

"Pelan-pelan. Kumohon."

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara rintihan atau jeritan tertahan dari ruang itu.

.

"Selesai."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatapi lengannya yang terbalut rapi dengan kain kasa.

"Secepat mungkin pergilah ke dokter untuk memeriksa luka itu. Aku sedikit khawatir luka itu akan jadi bekas luka permanen."

"Apa separah itu?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat seberapa dalam dan lebar luka itu?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil terus meratapi lengannya yang mungkin tak akan semulus dulu lagi. Bagaimanapun juga tubuh adalah aset penting seorang wanita!

"Aku pergi."

Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dari ratapannya saat mendengar suara lembut itu lagi.

"Tunggu. Sebenarnya siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini."

Namja itu berbalik menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku memang tidak bersekolah di sini. Lebih tepatnya belum."

"Nama…"

"Kim Joonmyeon. Senang bertemu denganmu, em… Kyungsoo-sshi."

Deg!

Mata bulat Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka lebih lebar. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat hingga ia merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Oh! Wajahnya pasti bersemu merah sekarang.

Senyuman yang entah kenapa bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi aneh seperti ini. Senyuman yang tercipta dari seorang pria berwajah datar. Senyuman dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku permisi."

Grek!

Pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup perlahan. Joonmyeon melangkah perlahan melewati koridor sekolah. meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"A-Aku kenapa?"

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Hay! Aku kembali membawa FF yang beberapa hari lalu aku updet. Dan sekarang aku updet kelanjutannya! Yey~ lumayan cepet kan?

Mungkin Chapter ini sangat membingungkan. Maaf sekali. Tapi saya gak berniat menjelaskan FF ini diluar jalan cerita kaya chapter lalu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku pingin tahu sampe mana kemampuanku dalam mengungkapkan ide. Apakah udah mencakup semua atau malah bikin bingung. Maka dari itu, aku butuh kripik… kritik maksudnya.

**BIG THANKS**

dokydo91, , KaisooSAN, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, NaturalCandy1994, fuawaliyaah, Hany Kwan, , Maple fujoshi2309, hea, Syifaslsb, , Jung Eunhee, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, ArraHyeri2, lee, rossadilla17, sehunpou, , oneheartforsuju, Al, EXO GALAXY, GotchaCode, donutkim, yixingcom, Prince Changsa, IkaIkaHun11, rinrinchan00.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah mampir, sudah baca, siders. Terima kasih banyak! _

Last, Mind to Review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I Need Some Cup of Love

.

Chapter 3

Warning! GS! Typo(s), Long Chapter.

Fanfic ini punya saya. Tapi Kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya bapaknya. Dan bapaknya punya saya. #lho

.

Happy Reading.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, mereka berdua masih tak saling menyapa. Kai menjadi pribadi yang terkesan semakin pendiam sementara Kyungsoo yang sejak awal bersikap dingin semakin dingin saja dari hari ke hari.

Krystal juga mulai masuk kembali sehari setelah fotonya tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Gara-gara hal itu, ia harus masuk ruang kepala sekolah bersama orang tuanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya kenapa kau semakin pendiam saja huh?"

Dan mungkin sejak saat itu, entah mengapa Sehun terus saja menempel pada Kyungsoo yang seakan tak menganggapnya ada. Sampai-sampai teman-teman sekelaspun mulai heran dengan sikap Sehun yang dulunya begitu menjaga jarak dengan anak nerd itu.

"Pergi."

"Ayolah Kyungsoo. Berhenti mengacuhkanku."

Lorong siang itu terlihat cukup ramai mengingat sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Seorang namja nerd tengah menenteng setumpuk buku bersama namja berkulit putih yang terus mengekorinya. Terkadang Sehun –Namja putih- mencubit pipi Kyungsoo atau sekedar mengajaknya bicara.

"Berhenti mengikutiku dan menggangguku jika kau tidak berniat membantu sama sekali! Lihat berapa banyak buku yang harus aku bawa menuju ruang guru di gedung sebelah! Dasar bodoh!"

Sehun sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan panjang lebar yang Kyungsoo lemparkan padanya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian namja itu malah mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo cukup kencang hingga menimbulkan bekas merah.

"Ya!"

"Kau manis sekali saat marah Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Berani-"

"Kalian menghalangi jalanku."

Kedua anak adam itu akhirnya tersadar dengan kehadiran seorang namja lain di dekat mereka.

Kai memandang kedua teman sekelasnya itu dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang baru beberapa hari ini selalu ditunjukannya pada semua orang.

"Whoa Kai! Kau dari mana? Aku mencarimu."

Baru sedetik tangan Sehun merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Kai langsung menatap tangan putih itu dengan tajam.

"Jadi ini, yang dilakukan seorang teman saat temannya dapat masalah? Mencari pengganti huh, Oh Sehun?"

Lorong yang ramai itu entah sejak kapan menjadi tenang, atau lebih tepatnya mencekam. Siswa-siswa itu kini menatap ketiga orang yang terlibat perbincangan serius di tengah lorong.

"Jika Oh Sehun-sshi berteman denganku, jadi apa masalahmu? Lagi pula untuk apa memiliki teman yang jelas-jelas akan membuatmu pergi ke jalan yang salah?"

Tanpa diduga, bibir tebal Kyungsoo bergerak. Membuat Sehun maupun siswa yang menonton mereka menatapnya takjub.

"Huh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiranmu dalam memilih teman, Hun. Dia gila, dan kau tahu itu."

"Berpacaran, berciuman panas dan mabuk di bar padahal sudah jelas belum cukup umur. Menurutmu siapa yang gila sekarang? Aku atau kau, Kai-sshi?"

Kai terdiam dengan penuturan Kyungsoo. Seakan-akan tubuhnya tertimpa batu besar yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Aku permisi Kai-sshi." Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempat. Tubuh kecil itu menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Sialan kau Do Kyungsoo."

Sehun bisa melihat wajah Kai yang penuh kemarahan. Tangan pria berkulit kontras dengannya itu menggepal erat hingga membuat ototnya terlihat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok 'ruang musik' yang sepi. Tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdebar keras.

Bruk…

Tubuhnya merosot kelantai karena kaki yang terus saja bergetar hebat. Kedua benda panjang itu mungkin tidak akan bisa menopang tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo! Kau akan mulai terlihat mencolok sekarang. Agh! Dan dari mana aku punya keberanian untuk mengejeknya? Ya Tuhan tolong aku."

*Tea*

Dua bulan sudah setelah kejadian di lorong. Dan semua kembali seperti semula sekarang. Kai yang kembali mendapatkan gelar populer, Sehun yang juga sudah menempel lagi padanya dan Krystal yang kembali ceria.

Tapi entah mengapa, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa merasakan 'kenormalan' itu. semua berubah di matanya. Tanpa seorangpun tahu, Sehun sudah sangat akrab dengannya walau tentu saja dibelakang Kai. Dan juga Krystal yang terlihat semakin menjauhi Kai.

Suara gaduh itu terdengar di markas besar Kyungsoo. Ruangan bekas ruang musik. Suara-suara itu berasal dari Sehun yang memetik gitar tua yang ditemukannya disana.

"Berhenti memainkannya jika kau memang tidak bisa main! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya." Ucap Kyungsoo frustasi sembari membuka buku kimia di hadapannya. Ah! Dan satu hal lagi yang berubah normal sekarang. Nilai Kyungsoo yang kembali menjadi jelek setelah Kai akhirnya memutuskan secara sepihak bimbingannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Sehun bisa-bisa saja mengajarinya. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan keras hal itu. Entah karena alasan apa.

"Ada yang sulit?" tanya Sehun yang penasaran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Namja tak ber pigmen itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo lalu membaca soal yang tengah dikerjakan temannya itu.

"Eum, sebenarnya ini cukup mudah kok. Kau tinggal mencari perbandingan massanya, lalu perbandingan mol. Selanjutnya cari rumus empirisnya dan yang terakhir rumus molekul! Tada! Selesai!"

"Selesai kakek lu peyang. Kau menjelaskan rumus atau mendongeng?"

"Ah! Kau ini sebenarnya memperhatikan pelajaran tidak sih? Hum, sepertinya kau butuh hiburan."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan matanya saat mendengar kata 'hiburan' dari mulut Sehun.

"Maksudmu 'hiburan'?"

"Mencari moment kaistal lalu menyebarkannya di internet!"

Plak!

"Aduh!"

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di dahi Sehun hingga memerah. Namja itu menatap teman didepannya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Idemu itu! argh! Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau buat masalah dan aku yang kena imbasnya? Huh, lagi pula mereka juga terlihat sudah putus." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau juga menyadari itu?"

"Orang yang tidak menyadarinya adalah makhluk planet asing, Sehun-ah."

"Hem, tapi sedikit aneh juga melihat mereka begitu. Lagipula walau mereka putus sekalipun, Kai tidak akan pernah mendapatkan "kehormatannya" seperti dulu lagi. Imagenya sudah sudah rusak sih."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham.

"Oh iya Kyungsoo. kau tidak lupa lihat kalender 'kan? Ujian akhir 2 minggu lagi loh."

BRAK!

"Kau bercanda?!"

*Tea*

Hari semakin sore, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih memilih berjalan tanpa arah di lingkungan sekolah. Berharap bertemu dengan orang bernama Kim Joonmyeon yang waktu itu menolongnya.

Walau begitu, pikirannya masih tetap kacau. Ia masih memikirkan Kai yang sepertinya benar-benar marah setelah kejadian di lorong, juga nilai mata pelajarannya yang kembali ke angka 5. Jika begini terus, mungkin ia akan didepak keluar dari sekolah.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa pegal pada kakinya saat mendengar suara gaduh dari arah toilet wanita. Sedikit heran, Kyungsoo mendekati tempat itu untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Whoa lihat dia! Gemetaran!" ucap yeoja tinggi yang dikucir ekor kuda. Dari suaranya, Kyungsoo dapat mengenali bahwa itu Sulli.

"Kenapa heh? Kenapa kau ketakutan _Ratu Sekolah_!"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar kata ratu sekolah dari bibir Nicole. Krystalkah?

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau gegabah. Ia tetap diam sambil terus menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Pergi kalian!"

"Kita diusir _Ratu Sekolah_. hih takut." Suara mengejek Victoria terdengar setelahnya.

"Anak-anak itu lagi?" gumam Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang bergosip di belakang kelas dulu.

"Ya! Kau masih punya muka untuk berdiri di sekolah ini? Kau memang berencana membuat sekolah ini rusak ya?"

"Gara-gara kau, Kai juga dapat imbasnya! Bahkan dia yang menanggung semua kesalahanmu!"

"Dasar pembawa sial."

"Rasakan ini!"

BYUR!

.

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Sehun menatap ponselnya gusar. Seseorang yang dihubunginya sejak tadi tak kunjung mengangkat telepon, juga tidak ada di rumah. Awalnya Sehun hanya berniat meminjamkan beberapa buku pada temannya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya nyonya Do malah memintai tolong padanya untuk mencari anaknya.

Dengan wajah yang masih masam, Sehun mengayuh kembali sepedanya. Menggerakan kendaraan itu menuju sekolah yang mungkin saja menjadi tempat Kyungsoo berdiam diri sekarang.

.

"Bodoh. Apa untungnya kalian membully teman kalian sendiri hah?!"

Ketiga yeoja cantik itu mematung ditempat. Ember kuning yang tadinya ada di tangan Nicole telah berakhir di lantai dengan beberapa bagian yang hancur.

"K-Kyungsoo. Jangan ikut campur!"

"Dia temanku. Sekali kau menyakitinya, kau akan habis."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak lagi berteriak. Namun matanya menatap tajam ketiga yeoja dihadapannya. "Pergi." Perintah Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang semakin menyeramkan tanpa terbingkai kacamata.

Dengan cepat, Nicole, Sulli dan Victoria berlagi menjauhi toilet yang mungkin setelah ini tak berani mereka kunjungi lagi.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya saat Krystal menyodorkan kacamatanya yang entah sejak kapan telah terjatuh di lantai yang basah.

Kyungsoo menerima benda yang retak itu tanpa suara, hendak meninggalkan Krystal yang termenung.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Krystal terkejut. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo membalas perkataannya dengan tulus. Tak seperti biasanya yang dingin bagai es.

"Bajumu basah Kyungsoo-sshi. Kau mau pulang dengan keadaan begitu?"

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa ganti baju olahraga setelah ini. Kau pulanglah. Sudah semakin sore, tidak baik untukmu berkeliaran di tempat sepi seperti ini."

Setelah itu, Punggung kecil Kyungsoo menghilang di balik tikungan.

Krystal masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar setelah kejadian barusan. Ini pertama kalinya ia di bully secara terang-terangan seperti itu. beruntunglah Kyungsoo datang menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkannya dari air dingin yang –seharusnya- nenek-nenek itu siramkan padanya.

"Kyungsoo orang yang baik. Kai pasti hanya mengarang cerita saja."

.

Hari mulai gelap. Dan sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada orang waras yang ingin berlama-lama di sebuah sekolah yang terkenal berhantu.

Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo masih disana. Kebingungan dengan bajunya yang basah sementara pintu lokernya tiba-tiba macet tak bisa dibuka. Padahal di dalam sana mungkin saja masih ada baju olahraga yang bisa dipakainya untuk pulang.

"Sia-sia saja."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin ia memang harus pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

Kyungsoo hampir saja meninggalkan ruangan itu jika tak melihat salah satu pintu loker yang tak terkunci rapat. Dari nama yang tertera di pintunya, loker itu milik Sehun.

"Aku pinjam saja dulu bajunya."

.

Sehun masih berjalan dengan kaki yang gemetaran di lorong sekolah yang sangat sepi itu. Matahari sudah tenggelam dan itu artinya mulai malam. Walau lampu-lampu diatas kepalanya sudah menyala, tapi tetap saja itu sekolah –yang katanya- angker dan dia sendirian.

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun berteriak dengan hati-hati. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin saja hantu-hantu itu akan mengikutinya kalau ia terlalu berisik.

"K-Kyungsoo-ya, kau dimana? Aku tahu kau disini!"

Grak…

Sehun terdiam dengan suara keras itu. keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

Suara rintihan perlahan-lahan terdengar hingga Sehun hampir saja lari ketakutan. Walau sebelum itu terjadi, namja berkulit putih itu sadar bahwa mungkin saja itu Kyungsoo.

Dengan langkah besar-besar, ia mendekati ruang ganti yang sekiranya sumber dari suara gaduh itu.

Tangan gemetarannya perlahan menyentuh knop pintu yang dingin. Perlahan namun pasti, Ia memutar besi itu lalu mendorongnya.

"Kyung-"

"Eunghhh…"

Keringat dingin dari dahi Sehun kini semakin deras, matanya terbelalak kanget, juga bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

Namja itu tak bisa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil yang tergeletak di lantai dengan ringisan kesakitan di wajahnya. Mungkin dia baru saja tergelincir. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus matanya. Tapi baju besar yang menyangkut di leher, dan sebuah kain panjang yang menutupi dada sosok kecil itu. Hanya menutupi sebagian memang, sementara bagian kain lainnya telah menjuntai indah di lantai.

"S-Sehun!"

Mata Sehun bertemu dengan mata besar sang sosok familiar itu yang tak ada bedanya dengan kucing kecil yang ketakutan.

"K-kyung-"

Grep!

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkatannya, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Sampai-sampai Sehun bisa merasakan dua buah gundukan kenyal menyentuh dada bawahnya.

Dan mata Sehun bisa menemukan kain panjang tadi tergetelak nyaman di lantai.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

*Tea*

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke tempat tidur. Matanya menutup rapat ditambah dengan salah satu lengannya yang menutupinya.

"Hah," satu helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya yang kemerahan. Ingatannya beterbangan ke beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh harap sambil terus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"_Aku wanita." _Itu katanya yang sebenarnya tanpa bicarapun Sehun sudah tahu. Terbukti dengan dua buah –ehem- 'bola' yang menggantung di dadanya. Memikirkannya saja Sehun tak sanggup.

"_Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud berbohong! Aku, aku…"_

Dan Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasannya lebih lanjut. Otaknya sedang tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kyungsoo. Jadi dia memilih pergi dari pada harus memperburuk keadaan dengan berteriak atau memaki sosok Kyungsoo yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Drrt…

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar hingga menimbulkan suara di meja nakasnya. Mau tak mau, Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo membuatnya berfikir dua kali untuk membukanya. Ia masih ragu untuk kembali berhubungan dengan orang yang –sebelumnya- sependapat dengannya itu.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Subject : Mianhae_

_Sehun-sshi, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. Ayo kita bertemu besok sepulang sekolah di atap. Aku mohon._

Sehun mendengus kesal dengan pesan itu. Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur dengan pelan lalu memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal malam ini.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Kyungsoo tengah menatap ponselnya dengan gusar. Ia berharap Sehun membalas pesannya walau singkat.

Ia tak menyangka rahasia besarnya akan terbongkar oleh orang 'Asing' semacam Sehun. Bahkan belum genap 1 tahun mereka menjadi teman kelas. Jika orang tuanya tahu akan hal ini, akan jadi apa dia?

"Rasanya aku ingin lari saja."

Kyungsoo meneletakkan ponselnya di meja belajar lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur. Ia ingin mencoba untuk tidur. Hanya mencoba karena ia tak yakin bisa tidur malam ini.

Di kamar lainnya, Kai tengah menatap ponselnya dengan serius. Ia membaca kembali pesan Krystal sebelum akhirnya membalas pesan pacarnya itu.

_From : Krys_

_Subject : Kyungsoo_

_Sungguh. Dia menolongku dari anak-anak centil kelas itu! Dia sangat baik. Aku sedikit bersalah padanya. Gara-gara menolongku, kacamatanya jadi retak._

_Kai. Kupikir dia bukan orang yang jahat._

Kai kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap kalender di meja belajarnya. Bulan Mei, dan 2 minggu lagi ada ujian akhir.

*Tea*

Langit cerah dengan beberapa gumpalan kapas kecil di atas sana. Matahari bersinar cukup terik, hingga membuat beberapa orang malas untuk pergi keluar. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Ia masih tetap diam di atap sembari menunggu Sehun yang sudah satu jam ini tak kunjung datang.

Dadanya berdebar kencang menunggu kedatangan namja tampan itu. Di otaknya, rangkaian-rangkaian kata sudah tersusun dengan hampir rapi. Kyungsoo hanya berharap semoga mulutnya dapat diajak kompromi hingga ia tak perlu terlihat gugup atau salah bicara nantinya.

"Aku minta maaf karena membohongimu. Ah tidak! Terlalu singkat"

"Huh! Kau mengganggu hidupku saja sih! Lagi pula kau juga bukan- ARGH! Tidak, terlalu angkuh!"

"Eum… Sehun-sshi, kalau kau merahasiakan ini dari orang lain, aku akan memberimu apa saja~ GYA! Kenapa aku seperti pelacur!"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia ingin sekali berteriak keras-keras bahwa ia orang bodoh. Tapi akal sehatnya masih berjalan untuk tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau seperti orang gila."

Tanpa komando, tubuh Kyungsoo langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara kekanakan itu. Sehun tengah menggaruk telinganya santai sembari bersandar pada pagar besi.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?!" Kyungsoo hampir saja menjerit.

"Sejak kau berkata seperti banci."

"YA!"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa marah begitu? Biasanya juga kau tetap memasang tampang datarmu."

Kyungsoo yang hampir saja marah-marah kini membungkam bibirnya rapat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa tidak percaya diri. Kalimat yang hampir sempurna tertata di otaknya terbang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun yang tak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam bersandar pada pagar besi disebelah orang yang -mungkin- akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo saling bermain karena gugup. Ia tahu Sehun masih memandanginya dengan intens. Dan bayangkan bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita jika seorang pria memperhatikannya. Pasti berdebar.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Pada akhirnya ia merasa kalau pertemuan mereka itu sia-sia.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun. Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo gelagapan mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Em… begini kau tahu rahasiaku. Benar?"

Sehun mengangguk seadanya tanpa memandang Kyungsoo lagi. Tentu saja dia tahu, dan mungkin saja ia tak akan melupakan kejadian dimana dia mengetahui rahasia itu. Dimana dua buah bulatan telanjang itu menyentuh dadanya.

'_Tunggu. Kenapa aku berfikiran kotor begini?'_

"Aku punya alasan melakukan itu."

"Paling-paling juga untuk mengejar pria idamanmu. Iya _'kan_?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Kalau untuk mengejar namja yang kucintai di sekolah umum, kenapa juga aku harus menyamar!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat sampai-sampai kacamatanya yang retak hampir jatuh.

Sehun membatin lagi. _'Benar juga.'_

"Jadi?"

"Intinya tolong aku. Kau! Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini selain orang tuaku yang tahu…" Kyungso sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa melongo terkesima. Seorang Kyungsoo yang selalu _flat _kini menjadi penuh ekspresi di depannya. Sedikit bangga.

"…bahwa aku wanita."

Brak!

Pintu seng itu dibuka dengan kasar hingga suaranya terdengar kemana-mana.

Sehun maupun Kyungsoo langsung menatap seorang penampakan hitam yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu itu dengan tatapan takut. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia wanita. Khawatir seseorang yang mendobrak pintu itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau disini?"

Perkataan kasar namja itu membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan. Tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya lagi, ia langsung menyembunyikan diri di belakang pungung Sehun yang lebar.

"Wo… sabar Kai. Jangan marah-marah begitu!" Sehun juga sama takutnya. Walaupun bukan dia yang memiliki rahasia, tapi dia masih punya hati untuk merasakan ketakutan Kyungsoo. Walau tampangnya polos, Kyungsoo sudah membohongi banyak orang. Dan jika kebohongan itu terbongkar, Sehun tidak mampu lagi menebak apa yang akan terjadi dengan orang di belakang punggungnya itu. Bunuh diri, mungkin?

Tidak tidak! Jika itu terjadi, Ia akan dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup!

"Sehun-ah, ini bukan urusanmu. Ini urusanku dengan bocak kecil di belakangmu itu."

"Memangnya dia salah apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Dia masih mengingat bahwa hubungannya dengan 'sahabatnya' itu sedang tidak baik.

Di belakang sana, Kyungsoo berdiam diri sambil meremas blazer Sehun.

"Kesalahannya adalah bodoh! Karena dia bodoh, jadi aku harus mengajarinya ini itu. Padahal kau tahu sendiri ujian akhir kurang dari 2 minggu lagi. Jika nilainya jelek, maka nilaiku akan jelek juga. Jadi cepat serahkan pororo itu padaku!"

"Eh?"

"Pororo?"

Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari punggung Sehun saat tahu alasan Kai menemuinya adalah karena nilainya yang jelek. Sedikit lega saat tahu namja gelap belum –dan semoga saja tidak akan pernah- tahu rahasianya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengungkit hal itu? Bukankah kau membencinya?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada selidik.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sedikit meringis malu dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku dengar dia menolong Krystal kemarin. Jadi sekarang giliranku menolongnya. Ah! Sudahlah. Ayo pergi."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya masih meremas blazer Sehun. Dengan cepat ia membawa murid bodoh berkacamata tebal itu pergi dari atap.

"Sehun…"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti anak anjing. Ia terus bergumam 'tolong' padanya.

"Iya-iya aku tahu."

*Tea*

Bruk…

Debaman keras itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergidik ngeri. Di depan mereka setumpuk buku yang masing-masing bertebal 3 cm menunggu mereka –Kyungsoo- untuk dipelajari.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata yang turun. Walau sebenarnya sangat jelas terlihat bahwa dia gugup dan ketakutan.

Kai menepuk kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Ia menatap buku tebal di hadapannya dengan tatapan bangga.

"Waktunya 13 hari terhitung dari sekarang. Ujian akhir sangat berpengaruh dalam nilai rapor dan nilai rapor sangat berpengaruh terhadap penerimaan mahasiswa di universitas. Dari 13 hari ini, bla bla bla."

Sepuluh menit mereka lewati hanya untuk mendengarkan Kai yang sepertinya tengah menceritakan legenda terjadinya Korea. Sehun terlihat tidak antusias sama sekali, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membaca salah satu buku tebalyang dibawa Kai.

Sedangkan tokoh utama kita hanya diam sambil menatap Kai yang mondar-mandir menjelaskan tentang pentingnya ujian akhir.

"Dari 15 mata pelajaran, apa yang menurut sulit?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Eum.. it-"

"Ah iya aku lupa. Semuanya benar? S-E-M-U-A 'kan?"

Ctik…

Sebuah persimpangan tiba-tiba pindah ke dahi Kyungsoo saat Kai menekan kata Semuanya. Baik Kyungsoo memang bodoh. Saking bodohnya dia lupa bahwa mungkin saja Kai masih dendam padanya.

"Bwahaha… kau benar Kai. Dia memang sangat bodoh! Aku beberapa kali menemaninya belajar dan kau tahu? Trigonometri saja dia tidak mengerti. Hahaha."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya tajam. Menatap Sehun yang tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya yang mungkin sakit. Kyungsoo berfikir, kenapa ia tidak memukulnya saja sekalian sampai pria itu muntah-muntah?

"Aku memang bodoh! Lalu kenapa? Paling tidak aku berusaha."

"Bukannya kalau berusaha tanpa hasil itu namanya omong kosong?"

Grak!

Kursi yang dipakai Kyungsoo menderit keras. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi sambil meraih tasnya.

Tanpa berkata lagi, ia berjalan lebar-lebar ke pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"Mereka pikir mereka sepintar itu? Dasar sombong." Desis Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar bahwa orang-orang dibelakangnya tengah menyeringai lebar.

"Kyungsoo-ya." Panggil Sehun.

"Apa lagi?!" Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Sehun dan Kai yang masih di tempat.

Beberapa saat kemudian mata bulatnya melebar melihat sebuah benda putih persegi di tangan Kai. Tangannya meraba-raba saku celananya dan tidak menemukan ponselnya disana.

"Kalau kau pergi, ponsel ini akan jadi milikku selamanya. Aku akan menggeledah isinya, dan jika beruntung mungkin akan ada foto bugilmu disini. Eum… setelah itu ayo bermain-main dengan internet." Seringai jahat itu bukannya membuat Kyungsoo takut malah berbaling ingin menghajarnya.

"Kembalikan!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya. Di dalam ponsel itu memang tidak ada foto bugilnya. TENTU TIDAK! Tapi ada foto masa kecilnya yang menggunakan pakaian wanita.

"Kita lakukan perjanjian dulu. Baru aku kembalikan benda ini."

*Tea*

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah saat mengemasi beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengerucut mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena kejadian itu, ia harus masuk kedalam perangkap besar Kim Jongin.

Masih lekat di pikirannya saat namja itu berkata dengan tatapan menantang padanya. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu membuat Kyungsoo melongo tanpa bisa membela diri. Sungguh Kyungsoo kehilangan semua kosakatanya saat itu.

"Jadi berapa lama kau akan disana?" Tanya nyonya Do yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Sepertinya wanita itu baru saja melayani kedua teman Kyungsoo yang dibawa pulang anaknya itu.

"Sekitar 2 atau 3 minggu eomma. Huh, untuk belajar bersama saja kenapa harus tinggal bersama segala sih! Dasar bocah hitam itu."

"Mungkin dia tertarik padamu."

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya mendengar tanggapan nyonya Do. Jika saja dia tidak mengingat bahwa Sehun dan Kai masih dirumahnya, mungkin saja dia akan berteriak "Najis" dengan kencang.

Nyonya Do hanya terkekeh pelan dengan reaksi putrinya. Tangannya yang masih halus mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan tangan sang ibu. Walau terkadang Kyungsoo merasa tidak diperlakukan adil oleh orang tuanya, tapi dia tahu mereka menyayanginya. Dia diperlakukan tidak adil sebagai wanita pun, Kyungsoo bisa mengerti kenapa orang tuanya melakukan itu.

Tuan Do adalah seorang presedir di perusahaan properti keluarga besar Do. Walles Corporation. Keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kaum laki-laki. Para wanita di keluarga itu dianggap sebagai manusia yang hanya boleh memasak, bersolek dan melahirkan anak. Tidak lebih. Dan disaat wanita itu tidak berhasil melahirkan anak laki-laki, maka mereka gagal. Dan selamanya mereka akan gagal.

Bahkan ibunya yang sebelum menikah adalah anak dari relasi dekat Walles Corp, mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan setelah diketahui melahirkannya yang seorang wanita sementara kakak laki-lakinya mati.

Karena tuan Do adalah anak sulung, maka sudah pastilah warisan terbesar didapatkan olehnya. Dan secara langsung –seharusnya- kedudukan Presdir itu akan didapatkan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah wanita, maka tuan Do dan nyonya Do membesarkan Kyungsoo sebagai laki-laki. Berharap kedudukannya terlihat lebih tinggi dari pada seorang wanita Walles Corp yang rendahan.

"Hei, temanmu sudah menunggu!" Nyonya Do menyentakkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Aku melamun ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bodoh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendapatkan tatapan khawatir dari ibunya.

"Sudahlah. Cepat turun. Tidak baik membuat orang menunggu."

Nyonya Do mengikuti anaknya turun ke lantai bawah menemui Kai dan Sehun yang sepertinya telah kebosanan. Tapi dugaan Kyungsoo salah. Lagi-lagi dia menemukan Kai tengah bermain dengan Sooie sementara Sehun hanya duduk-duduk.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa Sooie lebih dekat denganmu dari pada denganku? Kau memberi dia apa?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang menenteng tas berisi baju-bajunya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Lama sekali." Komentar Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai sedikit menatap kecewa kearahnya.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya lalu meletakkan Sooie kelantai. Namja itu sepertinya sedikit tidak rela melepaskan anjing kecil itu dari tangannya.

"Ahjumma kami pamit dulu." Pamit Sehun pada nyonya Do dengan sopan diikuti Kai yang ikut membungkuk kecil.

Sehun menaiki motor sport merahnya dengan angkuh. Entah sejak kapan namja berkulit putih itu mengendarai motor. Setahu Kyungsoo dia hanya menggunakan sepeda kesekolah.

Sementara itu Kai juga menaiki motor hitamnya yang tak kalah keren dari Sehun. Baiklah, kulit motor dan kulit pemiliknya tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau mau bonceng yang mana?" bisik nyonya Do yang lagi-lagi menggunakan nada menggoda pada anaknya.

Kyungsoo berdecak kecil sebelum akhirnya berjalan, menghiraukan ucapan ibunya yang dirasa tidak penting.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba tangan ibunya itu menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo kembali berdecak kesal, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan nyonya Do selanjutnya.

"Kau akan berada di rumah seorang pria Kyungsoo. Berhati-hatilah."

Glup…

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya dengan kasar. Betapa bodohnya dia sampai-sampai baru memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia baru ingat bahwa dia adalah wanita sementara Kai adalah pria. Belum lagi, Kai bilang bahwa disana dia akan tidur di kamar pria itu. Apa kata orang saat tahu seorang wanita tidur seranjang bersama dengan seorang pria yang bukan suaminya?

'_Tuhan, selamatkan aku!"_

Kyungsoo masih tak bisa menghilangkan pikiran itu dari otaknya, bahkan setelah mereka sampai di sebuah rumah besar di kawasan elit Cheongdam-dong. Rumah dengan gaya klasik dengan cat putih gading yang menawan. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa memberitahukan tentang gaya rumah ini pada ayahnya nanti.

Saat masuk kedalam, yang ditemukan Kyungsoo adalah ruangan besar dengan sebuah lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit. Juga sofa kulit yang Kyungsoo bisa tebak berharga lebih tinggi dari harga dirinya –eh-

Guk… Guk…

"Monggu!" Teriakan anak kecil itu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan takjubnya dari ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim itu. Ia menatap kearah ruang selanjutnya, dimana suara anak kecil itu berasal bersama dengan gonggongan anjing.

"Ayo." Ajak Sehun seakan menggiring Kyungsoo masuk lebih dalam kerumah itu. Entah ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Kai sudah tidak ada didepannya. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

AH! Jangan-jangan Sehun memandanginya sejak tadi. Bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo sadar diri bahwa sejak masuk kedalam ehem… istana itu, matanya tak henti-hantinya menatap seperti orang kampung. Malu!

Saat tiba di ruang tengah yang terlihat lebih sederhana, Kyungsoo bisa melihat seekor anjing poodle yang berjingkat lucu saat berusaha mengambil makanan dari tangan Kai.

"Sehun oppa!" Suara melengking itu kembali terdengar.

Kyungsoo kini menatap sesosok wanita kecil yang terlihat anggun dengan gaun rumahnya. Yeoja kecil itu memeluk Sehun dengan sayang seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Asuka-chan. Kamu tambah tinggi!"

"L-A-M-I! Panggil aku Lami!"

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah dipandangi tajam oleh bocah kecil itu.

"Kita langsung kekamarku saja." Ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah menaiki tangga dengan diikuti Monggu. Anjingnya.

Cklek…

Begitu pintu kamar itu terbuka, wangi maskulin pria langsung menguar keluar dari dalam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam-diam menikmati aroma yang memabukkan itu sambil mengikuti Kai yang duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Eh? Sehun mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa saat menyadari Sehun tak mengikutinya.

"Akan sulit bagi Sehun melepaskan diri dari Lami. Yah, begitulah adikku terobsesi padanya." Jawab Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Monggu.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya saat melihat Kai yang bermain-main dengan Monggu tanpa mempedulikannya. Ada rasa cemburu dihatinya. Rasa diduakan.

"Kau terlihat lebih mesra pada Sooie dari pada anjingmu yang itu."

"Kerena punyamu betina sedangkan punyaku jantan. Lagi pula Monggu sedang tidak mood dengan laki-laki. Dia sedang ingin menikah."

Kai sedikit melirihkan ruaranya di kalimat terakhir. Walau rasanya idiot saat menggunakan nada seperti itu hanya untuk seekor anjing yang tidak mengerti artinya, Kyungsoo tetap saja menanggapinya dengan mata membulat.

"Sooieku jantan kok. Waktu aku beli, penjualnya bilang dia jantan!"

"Tidak dia betina. Aku lihat tadi."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebih lebar. Ia mendekati Kai lalu

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras didapatkannya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Guk!

Bahkan Monggu pun terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Hentai! Byuntae! Cabul!" Kyungsoo memberondong semua kata-kata sejenis itu pada Kai.

"Ya! Pendidikan seperti itu sangat penting untuk pemilik hewan peliharaan."

Kyungsoo tidak menggubris. Ia malah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai tepat didepan Kai yang berusaha menarik perhatian Monggu. Tapi entah kenapa, anjing poodle itu malah berontak dan terus menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap pun hanya bisa membalas tatap anjing itu.

Guk!

Dan sekali rontaan kuat dari Monggu membuat anjing coklat itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari tuannya lalu hingga dengan nyaman di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tak mengetahui apapun hanya mengangkat anjing itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mensejajarkan wajah anjing itu dengan wajahnya. Dan tanpa diduga anjing itu malah menjilatinya.

"Aku sudah bilang dia tidak tertarik dengan pria kan?"

"Ya. Sepertinya sudah."

"Apa kau punya banyak hormon wanita?"

.

*Tea*

Malam semakin larut di Korea Selatan. Walau sekarang musim panas, tapi tetap saja udara di negara beriklim sedang itu terasa dingin.

Tak seperti biasanya, pintu kayu besar itu terbuka lebih awal dari biasanya. Seorang pria empatpuluh tahunan itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tubuh kelelahan. Terlihat dari matanya yang sayu dan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Yeobo, kau sudah pulang?" Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat istrinya yang menyambut dengan senyuman. Wanita itu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya sebelum mengambil alih jas dan tas kantornya yang lumayan berat.

"Mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku tidak mau mandi hari ini. Rasanya dingin sekali."

Nyonya Do hanya menggeleng dengan penuturan suaminya itu. ia meletakkan tas dan jas suaminya di kamar lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Tuan Do tengah mengistirahatkan diri.

Wanita berperawakan mungil itu lalu mengajak suaminya makan di ruang makan sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak melakukan hal itu karena kesibukan tuan Do yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Terkadang Kyungsoo juga pulang telat jadi wajar saja jika nyonya Do merasa sedikit kesepian di rumah besarnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Tuan Do saat sadar jarum jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Biasanya anak itu tidak akan pulang melebihi jam 8 malam. Sekalipun pulang tengah malam hanya karena dia terkunci di dalam kelas tempo hari.

"Dia menginap di rumah temannya untuk belajar. Ujian akhir katanya sudah dekat."

"Oh benarkah? Aku bersyukur jika akhirnya dia sadar dengan nilai segitu dia tidak akan mungkin jadi pewaris Walles Corp."

"Dia akan disana selama dua minggu. Dan apa kau akan tetap bersyukur kalau anak kita itu akan tidur seranjang dengan pria?"

Byur!

Air mineral yang hampir saja tuan Do teguk tersembur dengan tidak elitnya. Mata besar namja itu menatap tak percaya istrinya yang terlihat setengah tenang setengah khawatir.

"Ah! Anak kita wanita. Aku lupa. Bagaimana kalau dia ketahuan? Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana?" Pria yang biasanya berwibawa itu terlihat sangat khawatir dan panik didepan istrinya yang tersenyum tenang.

"Berdoa saja semoga kita tidak jadi kakek nenek muda."

Pada akhirnya Tuan Do hanya bisa diam melihat istrinya yang tenang dengan suasana ini. Sepertinya wanita itu lebih tahu Kyungsoo dari pada dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia menganggap hal seperti adalah kejadian biasa yang bisa diatasi Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain. Lebih tepatnya di Beijing China, Seorang wanita muda tengah bergumam tak jelas sambil mengemasi barangnya kedalam koper. Matanya terlihat sembab kerena air mata yang mungkin terlalu banyak turun.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang tuanya yang begitu tega –ehem- membuangnya ke Korea. Kedua orang tua itu berasumsi bahwa dirinya terlalu manja dan membutuhkan pembelajaran untuk hidup sendiri. Tapi Luhan –sang wanita muda- tidak berfikir begitu. Ia tidak manja, bahkan dari anak-anak relasi appanya, hanya dia yang bisa bangun tepat waktu. Yah, walau hanya hal itu yang di kuasainya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Luhan tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada sumber suara yang diketahui adalah ibunya. Dia marah!

Ibu Luhan hanya bisa mendesah kesal dengan sikap anaknya yang kekanakan padahal usianya hampir 16 tahun.

"Kau berangkat 2 jam lagi." ucap wanita itu lalu menutup pintu kamar anaknya dengan keras.

Sepergi ibunya, Luhan tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. satu per satu cairan bening itu kembali turun dari matanya yang sudah bengkak. Siapa yang peduli dengan wajahnya yang akan jelek. Di Korea pun tak akan ada orang yang sadar bahwa dia anak orang kaya.

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Yeah! TBC dengan tidak elitnya. Yes Kyungsoo ketahuan yes! Tapi ketahuannya sama Sehun bukan sama Kai. Mengecewakan gak sama fakta itu. hohoho… tapi aku lagi gak napsu sama hunsoo. Jadi… yah tebak sendiri jalan ceritanya.

Maaf buat waktu yang lama. Habis UKK kakak~ dapet dua nilai 6! Yah untung sih bukan 3 atau 1 kaya Kyungsoo di FF ini. Sorry for typo(s).

BIG THANKS

Cahaya anjani, xx, , 369, Lee, 12, 9394loves, , , flowerdyo, exoverdose, HChY, ayusafitri35, 20Gag, NaturalCandy1994, fuawaliyaah, rossadilla17, dokydo91, KimChanBaek, NH, , ArraHyeri2, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Maple fujoshi2309, yixingcom, sehunpou, Al, IkaIkaHun11, GotchaCode, Jung Eunhee, AQuariisBlue, Prince Changsa, YulfaSeptariani, hea, Hany Kwan, oneheartforsuju

Dan Silent Readers yang berkenan membaca Fanfic ini

Untuk FF lainnya…. Umm… lagi stuck!

Last, Mind to Review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I Need Some Cup of Love

.

Chapter 4

Sub Tittle : Study! Study Hard!

Warning! GS! Typo(s), Long Chapter.

Fanfic ini punya saya. Tapi Kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya bapaknya. Dan bapaknya punya saya. #lho

.

Happy Reading.

.

Sehun memandang malas pada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berdebat hanya karena buku bahasa inggris Kyungsoo yang kosong tanpa catatan. Kai hampir saja membanting tubuhnya sendiri saking frustasinya dengan kebodohan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tahu bodoh tapi tidak mau mencatat. Kau ini bagaimana?!"

"Tidak ada gunanya mencatat jika tidak mengerti!"

"Paling tidak kau bisa mempelajarinya lagi di lain hari!"

Saking bosannya, akhirnya Sehun beranjak dari sofa mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tengah perang mata di meja persegi kecil yang mereka gunakan. Namja itu duduk di salah satu sisi lalu mengambil buku catatan milik Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak mencatatkan beberapa materi yang ada di dalam otaknya kedalam buku itu.

"Ini materi untuk ujian akhir. Kau hanya perlu membacanya lalu tanyakan yang tidak kau mengerti. Kai ini bukan waktunya main-main. Nilaimu juga akan ikut jelek kalau nilainya jelek. Jadi berusahalah."

Pada akhirnya Kai hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kesal dengan tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu manis dan perhatia pada Kyungsoo. Di otaknya timbul beberapa pertanyaan tentang Sehun yang seperti tidak mengerti rencananya untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kau sudah hafal rumus grammar kan?" tanya Kai yang kini terdengar lebih santai.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya masih tak berhenti membaca catatan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan soal ini." Kai memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa inggris. "Buat bentuk negative, introgative, dan passive nya."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian lalu menatap 5 nomor soal yang Kai berikan. Tangannya mengambil pulpen lalu berusaha menuliskan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi semua sia-sia. Otaknya tak merespon apapun. Yang ada malah dia ketakutan karena Kai dan Sehun yang terus menatapinya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan pasrah seperti kehilangan harapan hidup. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar desahan kecewa dari penontonnya.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng simpati dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang tak terselamatkan. Kai mendengus kesal lalu buru-buru menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang loyo. Namja itu menatap 'muridnya' dengan tatapan penuh api.

"Tidak akan ada main-main lagi. nikmati hari nerakamu Do."

.

Tik… tik… tik…

Suara jam dinding menggema di setiap titik sudut di ruangan itu. Pukul 3 pagi dan akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa terlelap dalam tidur dalam mereka.

Mungkin tidak semua karena Sehun masih terjaga dan terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan tidak nyaman di sofa milik Kai di kamar itu. Sofa yang digunakan Kyungsoo adalah sofa single yang mengharuskannya tidur dengan posisi duduk. Tapi karena tubuhnya yang lelah, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia tetap tidur dengan pulas meski punggungnya pasti akan sakit di pagi hari.

Sehun pikir Kai sedikit keterlaluan. Namja itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak berhenti berfikir hingga jam 2 malam. Dan karena Kyungsoo belum bisa mengerjakan lebih dari 75% soal yang Kai berikan, mana sosok bermata bulat itu akhirnya harus bisa menerima hukuman dengan tidur di sofa. Padahal tempat tidur Kai berukuran king size yang lumayan cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Belum lagi dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil. Tindihable…

Sehun beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Kakinya tidak bisa dihalangi untuk berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Dengan kedua tangan kurusnya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di samping Kai yang sedikit merasa terusik dengan gerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menggeliat setelah dibaringkan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di sofa yang diduduki Kyungsoo tadi. Sebagai laki-laki, sudah seharusnya dia mengalah untuk perempuan bukan? Itu namanya ksatria!

Tapi bukan berarti Kai tidak Ksatria. Dia hanya belum tahu, Kyungsoo wanita. Hanya itu.

*Tea*

Panas. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa sangat panas. Bahkan di mimpi pun Kyungsoo merasakan berdiri di bawah teriknya sinar matahari musim panas. Ia menggeliat pelan. Mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dari posisinya sekarang. Tapi apa daya, sebuah selimut kapas yang tebal membelit tubuhnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Dalam mimpi itu, Kyungsoo terus berontak melepaskan diri. Tapi sia-sia.

Tuk…

Tiba-tiba sebuah sendok kayu besar mendarat indah di kening. Kyungsoo ragu, sendok itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari sendok kayu yang pernah di pakainya memasak. Dan benar saja. Entah bagaimana, Sendok itu terasa sedikit lunak dari biasanya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping ddan menemukan Sehun yang entah mengapa tertawa-tawa melihatnya. Keningnya berkerut heran. Lalu pandangannya kembali teralih pada sendok kayu yang berubah menjadi tangan manusia.

"WHA!"

Bruk!

"Kyungsoo-ya, gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo merasa pening di sekitar kepalanya. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat berputar-putar tak jelas lalu perlahan-lahan mulai fokus dan menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir.

Saat sadar, ia sudah berada di lantai yang dingin tepat disamping tempat tidur yang terasa asing buatnya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar dan sadar bahwa ia berada di rumah Kai sekarang.

"lebih baik kau mandilah dulu. Aku yang bangunkan bocah kerbau ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan saran Sehun. Ia mengambil beberapa barang dari dalam tasnya secara hati-hati –agar tidak ketahuan ia memakai pakaian dalam wanita- lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Kai.

'_Kenapa aku harus mengambil barangku seperti pencuri? Bukannya Sehun sudah tahu? Ah masa bodoh'_

Kyungsoo bergegas meletakkan barangnya gantungan baju lalu membuka satu-persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tak lupa, ia juga melepaskan kain yang mengikat kuat dadanya.

"Ah…" Desah lega Kyungsoo saat akhirnya ia bisa bernafas bebas tanpa ada yang mengganggu kontraksi dan relaksasi dadanya.

"Kkamjong bangun hoy! Sudah siang!" Sehun memukul-mukul tubuh Kai dengan bantal. Entah bagaimana bisa pria jelek itu tertidur pulas padahal gangguan ada di mana-mana. Suara air dari kamar mandi, bau harum dari dapur, dan bantal yang terus-terusan melayang ke arahnya.

"Krystal sudah menunggumu…" Sehun sebenarnya tidak rela mengucapkan nama wanita itu. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada mereka bertiga datang ke sekolah hanya untuk membersihkan toilet bukan?

"Apa? Kenapa? Krystal?"

Dan berhasil, Kai bangun dengan tidak elitnya. Menendang guling yang dipeluknya lalu bergegas mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya.

"Krystal! Krystal!"

Saking semangatnya, Kai bahkan hampir memutar knop pintu kamar mandi. Ya hampir saja sebelum akhirnya Sehun menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur untuk membuat namja itu bangun seratus persen terlebih dahulu.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Namja berkulit gelap itu malah meronta-meronta hebat sampai akhirnya Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat diatas Kai.

Cklek…

"Ah segar seka-"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat hebat. Tubuhnya terasa membeku lalu tertempel kuat pada lantai yang sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat ia tinggalkan. Wajahnya mulai memerah sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu barang-barang di tangannya meluncur jatuh ke lantai satu persatu. Baiklah ini terlalu berlebihan.

"KYA! HOMO!"

.

Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bertubrukan pagi itu. Mata tajam Lami terus menatap Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang pagi ini. Suara melengking teman baru kakaknya itu sukses membuatnya badmood di pagi hari.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menyuapkan roti bakar coklat ke mulutnya. Ia sadar Lami, adik Kai yang cantik itu tak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Sangat cukup untuk membuatnya ketakutan.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dan Lami bergantian dengan heran. Dulu saat pertama kali Sehun main kerumahnya, Lami terlihat sangat bersahabat. Bahkan sekarang terkesan terobsesi.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memilih teman? Kenapa kau membawa orang seperti ini ke rumah kita?!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sampai-sampai terlihat ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Lami yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan tatapan sengit. Walau terlihat dingin diluar, tapi sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang takut dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Tidak diinginkan, dibenci, dibentak, dan ditatap dengan tajam.

"Maaf, aku hanya kaget tadi. Maafkan aku Lami." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan penuh penyesalan.

Tanpa sadar, Kai dan Sehun kini mulai menahan tawa dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang tak ada bedanya dengan Monggu saat minta makan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Huh padahal itu nama yang cantik tapi saat kau mengucapkan itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan."

"Lalu aku harus panggil apa?"

"Tidak usah memanggilku!"

Lami mendorong kursinya kebelakang lalu berjalan menjauhi meja makan dengan langkah kaki besar-besar. Ia terlihat sangat jengkel walau sebenarnya hal yang membuatnya kesal itu adalah hal sepele.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Kai bergantian.

"Apa dia juga sama jahatnya denganmu?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut jahat, heh, bocah."

"Kau! Siapa lagi! Tidak mungkin Sehun yang seperti malaikat ini ku katai jahat kan? Hanya kau orang jahat yang tega-teganya membuatku begadang sampai jam 2 pagi dan menyuruhku tidur di sofa."

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan semangat dan kemarahan menggebu-gebu. Seperti ada api didalam matanya yang siap ia lemparkan pada Kai hingga pria gelap itu makin gosong.

Ruang makan itu hampir saja berubah menjadi medan perang jika saja Sehun tidak segera menengahi hingga keduanya makan dengan tenang. Walau beberapa kali terlihat mereka masih melempar tatapan maut.

Mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil Kai yang sebenarnya sudah hampir menjamur di garasi. Beruntung mesinnya tidak rusak. Sehun duduk disebelah Kai yang duduk didepan kemudi sementara Kyungsoo duduk dibelakang dengan tenang. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya Sehun dan Kai yang asik bercanda sementara Kyungsoo selayaknya seorang pendengar yang baik. Yah dari hasil pendengarannya itu akhirnya dia tahu kenapa orang tua Kai tidak dirumah. Pertama, karena ayahnya sedang dinas ke Pulau Jeju. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan tuan Kim sang Mentri Perekonomian sekaligus pemilik perusahaan konstruksi besar Korea? Mungkin hanya orang pulau yang tidak tahu hal itu. Kedua, si Nyonya besar Kim tengah pergi mengunjungi kampung halamannya di Jepang.

"Ya bocah! Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Kita sudah sampai!"

Suara Kai membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa mereka sudah diparkiran. Dan ia juga sadar bahwa diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang memandang mobil Kai dengan takjub, iri dan penasaran.

"Mau keluar tidak?"

Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya. Entah kenapa, sepertinya pria berkulit kontras dengan Kai itu sedikit mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo yang ragu.

"Ah iya tentu saja!"

Dengan menekan dalam-dalam rasa ragu, Kyungsoo berusaha menata kembali dadanya yang berdegup kencang begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya yang sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa ragu itu. Begitu sepatunya menyentuh tanah, entah benar atau tidak, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar banyak orang berteriak, mendesis dan berbisik disekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo? Hah itu benar Kyungsoo?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia bersama 2 pangeran kita?"

"Bukannya dia sedang ada masalah dengan Kai?"

"Dia tidak pantas ada di sekitar orang-orang tampan seperti Sehun dan Kai. Merusak pemandangan bagus saja!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menutup rapat-rapat telinganya dari cercaan orang-orang itu. tentu saja dengan wajah yang masih setia dingin. Ia mengikuti Kai dan Sehun dari belakang sampai ke kelas. Di kelas reaksinya pun tak jauh beda. Mereka memandang tiga orang yang baru datang itu seperti burung dodo yang tersasar hingga abad 21.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke kursi di pojok kelas lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Begadang sampai pagi benar-benar membuat matanya seperti diberi lem perekat ekstra kuat.

"Kau kembali mengajarinya?"

Kai tersenyum pada Krystal sembari tersenyum. Tangannya mulai mengelus rambut panjang pacarnya itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Baguslah! Aku bangga padamu!"

Sehun menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan tatapan antusias. Tentu saja sebenarnya dia jengah tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini, ia harus berfikir dua kali untuk bertindak bodoh seperti tempo hari. Sekali lagi, ia tak ingin Kyungsoo menjadi korban.

Bel berbunyi, pelajaran segera dimulai. Kyungsoo bangun dengan mata setengah terpejam tapi tetap berusaha untuk mendengarkan ocehan gurunya di depan sana.

*Tea*

Seminggu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Dan Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar menjadi orang payah dalam waktu itu. Matanya menjadi hitam dan tampak sayu, belum lagi nafsu makannya yang selalu terganggu karena Lami terus menatapnya saat sarapan atau makan malam.

Mereka berempat kini duduk melingkar di atap. Dua diantaranya terlihat santai memakan roti sementara yang lainnya tengah berusaha memeras otak.

Jam istirahat makan siang yang biasanya dipakai Kyungsoo untuk menyendiri di 'gudang' kini berubah menjadi ajang tanya jawab bersama Kai. Tapi untuk ke sekian kalinya ia bisa mendesah lega karena ada Sehun di dekatnya. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, kemanapun Sehun pergi selalu ada Kyungsoo disana. Berbeda dengan beberapa bulan lalu yang Sehun terkesan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Jelaskan devinisi dari _Chauvanisme_!"

"Itu… yang ada di bab 6 iya kan? Tunggu tunggu! Ah! Aku lupa."

"Mengagungkan bangsa sendiri dan menganggap bangsa lain lebih rendah."

Suara lembut itu membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa kini ada penyusup wanita yang seenaknya saja ikut belajar bersama. Bukannya semakin paham, Kyungsoo malah merasa risih dengan wanita itu di dekatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kai tidak seperti biasanya saat didekat Krystal. Biasanya Kai akan memarahinya atau memukulnya saat salah menjawab pertanyaan. Tapi kali ini Krystal selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang dijawab salah oleh Kyungsoo dengan senyuman malaikat. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah Kai selalu menatap wanita itu diam-diam selama 8,5 detik per menit.

Sehun terlihat santai saja karena berfikir tugasnya hanya memastikan Kyungsoo aman di dekat Kai. Selama pria berkulit gelap itu tidak melempar tubuh Kyungsoo seperti tempo hari atau tahu bahwa Kyungsoo wanita atau yang paling parah memperkosa Kyungsoo sampai hamil, Sehun merasa ia hanya perlu duduk dan memperhatikan.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kenapa kau tidak paham juga?"

Kai mengerang frustasi.

"Karena kau keterlaluan memberikan jam belajar padaku! Aku butuh istirahat! Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan 'Kyungsoo-ya'? biasanya kau memanggilku bocah atau kata kasar lainnya!"

Untuk disaat-saat seperti ini, pastilah image Kyungsoo yang dingin dan mendiam hancur seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Saat bicara ia pasti akan menggunakan kalimat yang panjang dengan raut wajah bak anak anjing. Krystal yang beberapa hari ini ikut belajar bersama pun sampai tak kuat untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh, aku pasti akan memberikan istirahat padamu."

"Tapi kenyataannya aku bodoh dan aku tetap tidak bisa. Kau pikir dengan cara seperti ini aku akan langsung pintar begitu? Kupikir orang yang pintar dalam pelajaran juga pintar mengerti perasaan orang lain tapi ternyata kau tidak! Berhenti memaksakan kemampuan orang lain!"

Kyungsoo melempar buku notes berisi rumus ditangannya ke wajah Kai dengan kasar. Ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu tangga lalu menutup pintu seng itu dengan kasar.

Krystal terdiam di tempatnya begitu pula Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kai garang lalu berkata, "Kau memang keterlaluan."

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin dia punya nilai bagus."

"Kalau kau cuma ingin nilainya bagus, berikan saja jawaban tes mu padanya. Selesai kan?"

"Tapi bukan begitu juga!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti membuatnya merasa tertekan. Kalau perasaannya terpaksa begitu materi pelajaran juga tidak akan dimengerti olehnya. Lagi pula kau juga sangat kejam sampai membuatnya tidur jam 3 pagi dan tidur di sofa."

"Sehun benar. Apa kau tidak lihat tubuhnya juga jadi lelah begitu? Mungkin kau bisa tahan terjaga hingga pagi tapi apa kau berfikir kalau mungkin saja Kyungsoo terlalu kelelahan? Kemampuannya juga 'kan tidak sama denganmu."

Kai tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Bahkan Krystal juga seakan memvonisnya bersalah.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat karena memang tidak ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan dua orang didepannya. Ia lebih memilih merenungi kesalahannya.

.

Hari mulai gelap, Kai tak beranjak dari bangkunya sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia bahkan memperbolehkan Sehun mengantar Krystal pulang. Katanya, pria itu ada urusan sebentar di rumahnya nanti malam baru kembali ke rumah Kai.

Kai menatap tas Kyungsoo yang tergantung manis di bagian samping mejanya. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa namja itu belum pulang dari sekolah. Tapi ini sudah hampir 2 jam Kai menunggu dan Kyungsoo tidak juga kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Bahkan 2 jam pelajaran terakhir pun Kyungsoo tidak masuk kelas. Apa mungkin dia tertidur di suatu tempat karena mengantuk?

Tik.. tik.. tik…

Jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu tak sore lagi membuat Kai memutuskan untuk membawa tas Kyungsoo bersamanya. Ia menyusuri lorong yang tak biasa orang lewati di sekolah itu. Lorong menuju bekas ruang musik yang biasanya menjadi ruangan pribadi Do Kyungsoo saat jam makan siang.

Kai menatap pintu yang pernah dibantingnya itu dengan pandangan datar. Ia meraih kenop pintunya lalu memutarnya searah jarum jam. Tapi nihil. Pintu itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Kai berusaha beberapa kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ruangan itu terkunci.

Dok… dok… dok…

Kai mengetuk pintu ruang musik itu dengan lumayan keras. Wajah datarnya dibanjiri dengan keringat karena suhu udara disekitarnya yang terasa panas.

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau didalam. Keluarlah."

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang. Kai tidak menyerah ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu lalu berkata lagi.

"Kyungsoo, sudah malam ayo pulang."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kai menghela nafas panjang. Disaat seperti ini biasanya Kai akan marah tapi kali ini ia merasa tidak punya hak untuk itu. bagaimanapun juga ini salahnya!

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"_Pergi kau." _

Samar, Kai bisa mendengar suara itu dari balik pintu. Senyuman kecil mengembang di bibirnya tanpa di perintah. Rasanya lega sekali mendengar suara yang biasanya menjengkelkan itu.

"_Untuk apa kau kesini? Pergi!"_

Kai diam. Memberi waktu Kyungsoo untuk berbicara lebih panjang. Tapi sepertinya orang diseberang sana sedang tidak berminat untuk bicara panjang lebar.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

"…"

"Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku lebih mengerti bagaimana keadaanmu bukan malah terus memaksamu. Maaf karena aku tidak memanggilmu dengan benar atau sering mengejekmu."

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang. Hal itu membuat Kai kembali merasa frustasi. Kenapa orang di dalam sana itu tidak mau menjawab? Apa dia sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan karena seorang Kim Jongin telah meminta maaf dengan nada bicara yang lembut itu? Atau bahkan dia tengah merekam suaranya lalu berniat menyebarkannya di internet?

"Kyungsoo kau-"

"_Punggungku sakit sekali. Walau hari pertama mungkin Sehun mengangkatku ke tempat tidur tapi hari selanjutnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Aku terus tidur dengan keadaan duduk dan itu membuatku kepala hingga punggungku sakit. Kau juga membuatku tidur terlalu larut jadi di sekolah aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Kalau begini lebih baik aku belajar sendiri saja."_

Kai berani bersumpah bahwa suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar di telinganya. Rasa menyesal karena tadi sempat berfikir yang tidak-tidak pada Kyungsoo. Belum lagi dengan keluhan Kyungsoo yang serasa pantas untuk diungkapkan itu. Sekarang jelas sekali bahwa semua kesalahan terletak padanya.

"Maaf aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"_Pergi!"_

"Tidak sebelum kau keluar. Ini sudah malam, apa kau ingin tetap disini sampai pagi? Jika kau tidak keluar aku akan mendobrak pintunya."

"_Jangan. Aku tepat di depan pintu. Kalau kau mendobraknya nanti punggungku tambah sakit."_

Kai tersentak. Jadi selama ini ia bicara dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya terhalang pintu dengannya? Padahal jika didengar dari suara Kyungsoo yang kecil tadi, Kai bisa mengira-ira bahwa temannya itu paling tidak sedang meringkuk di salah satu meja.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah." Ucap Kai melembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara kunci lalu pintu coklat itu terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lengan kanan Kyungsoo sibuk mengusap-usap wajahnya sendiri seperti menyeka air mata.

"Hei kau menangis?"

"T-Tidak kok!"

Walaupun ia berkata tidak, tapi tetap saja Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menangis. Menyadari hal itu, Kai malah terkekeh dan tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Menampakan mata sembab yang terbingkai dengan kaca mata tebal.

"Apa?! Kau mau meledekku karena aku menangis?"

"Tidak tidak! Hanya saja kalau dipikir lagi kau itu sebenarnya jauh dari kata dingin dan mendiam ya? Buktinya kau bisa bicara panjang lebar dan bersikap seperti anak kecil akhir-akhir ini."

"Memang begitu ya?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal dengan asumsi Kai yang menyebalkan.

"Itu contohnya."

"Ya! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau baru saja memonyongkan bibirmu seperti ikan lohan jika kau mau tahu. Hahaha… lucu sekali!"

"Ya!"

Kai berlari lebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang ikut mengejarnya karena kesal. Belum lagi karena tasnya juga dibawa pergi oleh tutor jeleknya itu.

"Jangan pergi kau!"

.

Suara angin kencang terdengar hingga kedalam kamar yang hangat itu. Lampu kamar masih menyala terang karena ketiga orang penghuninya belum juga berniat untuk terlelap. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat menoleh sekedar untuk memastikan pukul berapa ini.

Seorang tengah berkutat dengan pensil, rumus kimia dan sebuah kalkulator di atas meja kecil. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya memandang sambil sesekali mengoreksi bagian yang salah.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Kyungsoo terdampar di kamar hangat itu. Selama itu pula ia merasakan belajar tanpa henti siang dan malam. Setiap saat, setiap tempat, notes kecil adalah temannya. Di toilet pun ia masih sempat menghafalkan rumus atau kosa kata bahasa inggris yang belum dikuasainya. Tentu saja dia tersiksa. Bahunya pegal dan kepalanya sering sakit. Tapi untung saja sejak kejadian minggu lalu, Kai memperbolehkannya tidur di tempat tidur pada jam 11 malam. Yah, tidur diantara dua orang pria yang kakinya sering terlempar kemana-mana.

"Belum mau tidur? Tes nya besok. Jangan terlalu lelah." tanya Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo begitu sibuk dengan kimianya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Akhirnya dia mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding yang tergantung manis. Hampir tengah malam.

"Sudah tengah malam. Aku juga mengantuk. Hoam…"

"Kalau begitu tidur duluan saja, Hun."

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kau diapa-apakan oleh monyet hitam ini."

"Apa maksudmu monyet hitam hah? Lagi pula apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Kyungsoo jika kau tidur? Memperkosanya?"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Kai. Walau tahu itu adalah sebuah candaan tapi tetap saja sedikit menakutkan saat –akhirnya- sadar bahwa dia hanya bertiga bersama dengan 2 orang pria. Menurut ibunya, Pria adalah makhluk paling menakutkan di dunia. Mungkin saja dia terlihat seperti kucing saat ini tapi laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki. Yang bisa berubah bak hewan buas kapan saja.

Sehun menatap Kai kaget lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang membuat huruf O dari matanya. Kai yang menyadari perubahan sikap Kyungsoo akhirnya berdehem pelan.

"Aku tidak punya nafsu pada laki-laki. Kalaupun aku suka laki-laki, harusnya dari dulu aku pacaran dengan Sehun bukan Krystal."

Buk!

Sebuah buku Kimia bertebal 400 halaman mendarat tepat di kepala Kai. Sehun yang melakukannya.

"Menjijikan!"

Waktu tetap berjalan. Malam semakin larut bahkan hampir fajar. Beberapa burung mulai keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari makan bagi anak-anaknya yang mencipcip kelaparan.

Di kamar bernuansa putih yang menenangkan itu, Kyungsoo tertidur dengan bertumpu pada tangannya di atas meja. Sehun tidur di sofa sementara Kai terkapar tak berdaya di atas karpet. Entah sejak kapan mereka bertiga mulai tertidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan mengantuk, mereka tidak sadar telah tertidur di tengah belajar mereka.

"Eung…" Seperti biasa, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang bangun dari mereka bertiga. Walau wajahnya terlihat manja tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang cukup disiplin. Bahkan untuk urusan kebelakang sekalipun.

"Kkamjong! Ya Kkamjong jelek cepat bangun!" Sehun berusaha membangunkan Kai yang tidur lagi-lagi seperti kerbau.

Bruk!

"Aw!"

Baru saja Sehun mau melemparkan kamus bahasa inggris ke arah Kai, Kyungsoo sudah mendahului dengan melemparkan buku catatannya. Rupanya jika Kyungsoo yang melakukan, Kai akan selalu sensitif. Catat!

"Kai jelek! Ayo bangun!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang ikut-ikutan membangunkan Kai.

"Iya-iya aku sudah bangun!"

Kai terduduk sambil mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan buku dari Kyungsoo. untunglah bukan kamus bahasa inggris yang Sehun pegang tadi. Jika buku tebal itu jadi menyapa dahinya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

Kai menguap sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Suara debaman pintu membuatnya yakin bahwa Sehun sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk tertunduk. Entah kenapa ia terlihat sedikit aneh pagi ini.

"Ya! Bocah kau kenapa?"

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang menjawab seadanya dengan hmm atau haaa. Ia sedikit menarik bahu Kyungsoo agar bisa melihat wajah pria itu.

"Ya ya! Kau sakit ya?"

Kai memekik keras saat merasakan kening Kyungsoo yang tak ada bedanya dengan setrika. Panas sekali. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat pucat dan keringat mengalir dimana-mana. Kai memapah Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang lalu membaringkannya disana.

"Sehun cepat sedikit mandinya. Kyungsoo sakit!"

Sebelum Kai melesat keluar kamar, ia masih sempat menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Sehun yang tidak mendengar apa-apa hanya diam sejenak lalu kembali mandi.

Kai kembali dengan kotak obat dan Lami yang mengikuti dari belakang. Gadis kecil itu terlihat penasaran dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang kata kakaknya sakit. Walau selama hampir 2 minggu itu ia terlihat membenci Kyungsoo tapi tetap saja ia tidak benar-benar membenci teman baru kakaknya itu.

Kai menyodorkan termometer pada Kyungsoo yang setengah sadar. Ia menggigit ujung termometer itu sambil memperhatikan Kai yang mengacak-acak kotak obatnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat bingung dengan banyak obat yang ada di dalam sana.

"Lami menurutmu mana yang paling manjur?"

Kai menunjukkan 2 buah obat berbentuk tablet dengan warna yang berbeda pada Lami. Membuat gadis kecil itu menggerutkan kening dan memilih salah satu obat yang paling besar dan berwarna merah

"Warnanya bagus. Aku suka yang ini."

"Ya! Kau bukan sedang memilih baju pilihlah menurut khasiatnya."

"_Aniki _itu bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas aku tidak pernah menyentuh obat-obat itu tapi _Aniki _malah bertanya padaku."

Kai menggeram frustasi dengan kebodohannya. Sementara Lami malah ikut-ikutan panik.

Kyungsoo jengah melihat tingkah kedua kakak beradik yang pintar tapi bodoh itu. Tangannya merebut kotak obat dari tangan Kai lalu menggeledah isinya. Begitu menemukan obat penurun panas, tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menegak obat itu tanpa bantuan minuman. Kai maupun Lami melihat hal itu dengan wajah kagum.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?"

Tepat setelah Kyungsoo menegak pil menurun panasnya, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap. Namja itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan melihat bungkus obat yang masih ada di tangannya.

Kai yang sadar dari rasa kagum berlebihannya kini memegang termometer yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

"39 derajat celcius. Wow tinggi juga."

"Kau minum itu?" tanya Sehun sambil merebut bungkus obat dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Matanya menatap penuh harap pada Sehun yang sepertinya terkejut karena dia meminum obat itu.

"Kau yakin ini tidak menyebabkan kantuk?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari hal itu. Ia merebut kembali bungkus obat dari tangan Sehun dan membaca aturan pakainya.

'_Tidak dianjurkan menyetir setelah mengkonsumsi obat ini'_

"_Omona_!"

.

"Pokoknya kau kerjakan sebisamu."

"Ne,"

"Yang pasti isi semua soal uraian. Walau salah pasti tetap dapat poin."

"Ne,"

"Matematika tidak akan membuatmu mengantuk tenang saja. Sebisa mungkin kerjakan dengan cepat dan tidur selama sisa waktu."

"Ne,"

"Setelah itu bahasa inggris-"

"Kai, Sehun bisa tidak kalian berhenti bicara? Kepalaku jadi makin sakit."

Matahari sudah tinggi dan mereka baru sampai di sekolah 15 menit sebelum bel tes dimulai berbunyi. Selama berjalan menuju ruang tes, seperti biasa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tentu saja karena Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi berdekatan dengan Kai dan Sehun. Banyak orang yang masih tidak percaya dengan hubungan ketiganya setelah insiden "Pelemparan Kyungsoo di kelas 10-4" oleh Kai tempo hari.

Selama berjalan itu, Sehun maupun Kai tak berhenti berceloteh dan menasehati Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tes hari pertama. Bagaimanapun juga mereka bertiga sudah berjuang selama 2 minggu dengan sedikit makan dan waktu tidur yang berkurang. Tidak mungkin mereka sudi menerima nilai jelek untuk pengorbanan sebesar itu.

Mereka sampai di ruang kelas yang akan dipakai Kyungsoo pada tes seminggu kedepan. Walau mereka bertiga pada kenyataannya, Ruangan mereka berbeda. Salahkan sekolah yang mau repot-repot mencampurkan kelas 10, 11, dan 12 menjadi satu ruangan.

"Sudah sana."

Kyungsoo mengusir kedua pria berkulit kontras itu dari depan pintu ruang tesnya.

"Kyungsoo, pokoknya setelah tes hari ini selesai kita kerumah sakit!"

Ucap Kai yang kembali mengulang perkataannya sejak mereka ada di dalam mobil. Namja itu sepertinya benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang mungkin saja akan mempengaruhi nilai tes. Dan nilai tes itu kan mempengaruhi nilainya juga! Jangan lupakan itu!

"Kita bicarakan nanti!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Apa lagi?!"

Kyungsoo hampir kehabisan kesabaran saat Sehun memanggilnya. Mata belo yang sayu miliknya menatap Sehun malas. _Cepat katakan sesuatu. Aku ingin segera duduk!_

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau merasa mengantuk dan pusing tidur saja. Cepat sembuh."

Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan mengikuti Kai yang rupanya sudah jauh didepan.

*Tea*

Orang-orang itu keluar berbondong-bondong dari pintu bandara. Terlihat mereka sedikit kerepotan dengan koper atau barang bawaan mereka yang lain. Diantara orang-orang yang menyemut itu, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang bergelombang dan dikucir dua berjalan dengan menyeret koper pinknya asal-asalan. Ia terlihat kebingungan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Banyak sekali orang yang berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya. Belum lagi tulisan-tulisan hangul yang menggantung di langit-langit bandara. Walau ia bisa membacanya, tapi tetap saja matanya lebih menerima tulisan piyin atau hanji.

_Ibu kau jahat sekali!_

Gadis itu sudah ada di bagian depan bandara. Ia terlihat kembali kebingungan saat harus menuju tempat yang diberitahukan ibunya saat ia akan berangkat ke negeri gingseng ini. Ibunya bilang ia bisa pakai taksi, tapi kan dia tidak bisa pakai bahasa Korea dengan baik.

Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, gadis berambut pirang itu mendekati seorang sopir taksi yang baru saja menurunkan penumpang.

"Paman antarkan aku ke alamat ini bisa, tolong?"

Sopir taksi yang diajak bicara itu mengangkat dahinya bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum ramah dan membukakan pintu mobil taksinya.

"Khamsahamnida."

Perjalanan ke tujuan terasa sangat singkat buat gadis itu. sang sopir taksi sangat ramah dan sesekali bertanya dari mana dia dan tujuannya datang ke Korea. Sesekali pula sopir taksi itu membetulkan kalimat koreanya yang salah-salah.

"Ini tempatnya Luhan-ah." Sopir taksi itu bahkan sempat bertanya namanya.

"Ini uangnya paman. Khamsahamnida."

"Ne. ah kata terima kasih itu gunakan huruf G bukan K. Semoga kau senang di Korea."

Taksi itu melaju meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam didepan sebuah gedung apartemen yang tak terlalu mewah. Bisa dipastikan kamar apartemen yang ditempatinya nanti jauh lebih jelek dari rumahnya.

Luhan menyeret kopernya mendekati resepsionis.

"Maaf, aku akan tinggal di sini. Nomer 177 adalah kamarku kata ibu." Kata Luhan pada resepsionis itu.

"Ah iya nona Lu silahkan ikuti saya."

Beruntuhlah dia. Walau Luhan merasa terusir dari rumahnya, ia bersyukur ibunya masih mau mencarikan tempat tinggal yang cukup nyaman untuknya. Begitu sampai didepan pintu apartemennya, resepsionis itu menyerahkan kunci apartemen lalu pamit pergi.

Luhan membuka pintu rumah barunya dengan hati berdebar. Ini awal dari hidupnya. Pengalaman baru menunggu untuk dijelajahi. Semangat Lu Han!

*Tea*

Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit hanya sendiri siang itu. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau marah-marah karena Kai dan Sehun pada akhirnya tidak menepati janji. Sejak pagi kan mereka berdua yang menyuruhnya ke dokter tapi beranjak siang tiba-tiba kedua orang itu sudah hilang dari ruang tes masing-masing. Setelah Kyungsoo bertanya pada teman satu ruangan kedua namja itu, akhirnya ia tahu, Kai pergi kencan. Dengan Krystal tentu saja! Masa dengan Sehun!

Tapi Kyungsoo lega juga karena bisa lepas dari jerat kedua namja menyebalkan itu. Dan ia tak perlu repot-repot mengunci mulut dokter rumah sakit untuk tidak mengumbar gender aslinya di media. "**Putra tunggal direktur utama Walles Corp adalah wanita**" Ia tidak mau kalimat itu menjadi kepala di koran esok hari.

Akhirnya dia hanya pergi ke dokter pribadi keluarga Walles yang jaraknya tak lebih dari 4 km dari sekolah.

Ditempat lain, Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya beberapa kali. Ia terlihat gugup dengan pandangan yang ragu menatap pintu coklat di depannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah sekali walau hanya untuk membuka pintu itu. Apa yang salah sebenarnya?

Sehun memutar knop pintu dengan hati-hati. Ia melongok ke dalam dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah menyeramkan tengah duduk di kursi besar sambil menghisap cerutunya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Belum lagi dengan tatapan mematikan dari pria dewasa yang disebut ayah itu padanya. Lehernya serasa dicekik.

"Siang ayah." Sapa Sehun sambil berjalan perlahan ke depan meja kerja ayahnya.

"Siang nak. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Lumayan."

Sehun menduduki kursi yang ada di hadapan ayahnya dengan kaku. Tangannya mulai menggaruk-garuk rambut atau leher untuk mengusir rasa kikuknya.

Tuan Oh yang menyadari kekakuan itu berusaha untuk mencairkannya dengan beberapa pertanyaan umum. Seperti bagaimana sekolah, apa sudah punya pacar, atau bagaimana dengan nilai harian. Pertanyaan yang sangat-sangat umum ditanyakan orang tua kepada anaknya bukan?

"Jadi untuk apa ayah memanggilku?"

Tuan Oh berdehem kecil lalu menatap anaknya penuh harap. Sejak melihat tatapan itupun, Sehun sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya itu.

"Tidak ayah! Aku tidak mau main film porno buatan perusahaan ayah."

"Tapi Sehun ini bukan film porno hanya ratingnya memang dewasa tapi tidak sevulgar itu."

"Tetap saja aku harus berciuman, meraba, menindih. Tidak-tidak! Kenapa aku jadi membayangkannya?"

Tuan Oh tahu anaknya itu akan tetap menolak. Tapi Tuan Oh adalah seorang yang keras kepala. Saat keinginananya tidak terpenuhi maka apapun caranya ia akan mewujudkan keinginannya itu.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ini- ini saja yang mereka bicarakan kurang lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu. Ayahnya yang merupakan CEO salah satu agency film itu terus-terusan membujuknya bermain film –ehem- yang menurutnya porno. Film biasa saja Sehun akan menolak apa lagi film bergenre dewasa seperti ini? Tidakkah tuan Oh itu sadar bahwa anaknya masih 17 tahun? Dia baru saja dapat kartu kependudukan Korea!

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi begitu saja dari ruang kerja Tuan Oh. Ia berusaha menutup telinga, dan mulutnya untuk tidak menanggapi bujuk rayu ayahnya itu. Ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat sampai sampai tidak sadar seorang wanita yang hampir telanjang menabraknya.

"Maaf tuan muda Oh. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Wanita itu mendekati wajah tuan mudanya yang memerah. Entah sengaja atau tidak, wanita itu malah ikut-ikutan menyodorkan dadanya ke dada Sehun. Ini kedua kalinya. Iya kedua kalinya merasakan dada wanita.

"GYA!"

Sehun berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat terlaknat ayahnya. Demi Tuhan bagaimana bisa ayahnya memiliki Bar semacam pelacuran seperti itu? Dan demi apa pula ia malah memproduksi film bersama seluruh karyawannya di gedung tinggi yang masih satu bangunan dengan 'Tempat pelacuran' itu!

Uh, bahkan terakhir kali ia masuk kesana adalah saat menguntit Kai yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dan berciman panas dengan Krystal tempo hari. Saat akhirnya ia ketahuan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Gila! Aku bisa gila!" Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengumpat sambil terus menatap kebelakang dimana gedung perusahaan ayahnya berdiri.

Jangan pernah berjalan sambil melihat kebelakang, atau kau akan tertabrak. Itu hal yang akan selalu di ingat Sehun mulai hari ini. Lagi-lagi, ia menabrak seorang gadis imut yang terlihat polos. Walau wajahnya tampak marah tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan polos dari wajahnya itu.

"Bodoh! Saya baju kotor bodoh!"

Dan sial bagi gadis itu. bubble tea yang dibelinya kini berakhir di baju pink yang dipakainya. Gadis itu terus mengumpat dengan bahasa aneh tanpa menatap Sehun sama sekali.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa tidak kau lihat bajuku kotor? Das-"

Gadis itu membungkam mulutnya seketika saat tatapannya terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang tampak bingung. Perlahan warna merah menghiasi pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

"Tampan. Kamu tampan sekali!"

Sehun hampir saja terjengkang saat gadis dihadapannya itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan pelukan keras. Sampai tulangnya mau patah rasanya.

"Namaku Luhan, tuan tampan. Kamu sekolah di… Yongju. _Eum! Baiklah aku akan masuk sana juga_."

Sehun hampir tidak mengerti setengah dari kalimat yang dikatakan gadis itu. kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar, sepertinya dia memakan bahasa China.

"M-Maaf aku ada urusan."

"Jadi kamu lebih pentingin urusan dari aku?"

"T-Tidak!"

Hari yang sial untuk Oh Sehun. Tapi untunglah dia bisa kabur kali ini. Ya hanya kali ini mungkin.

"_Sehun… Oh Sehun. Aku dapatkan kamu."_

_._

_._

TBC

.

A/N : Tiba-tiba muncul dengan tidak elitnya. Hohoho maafkan saya…

Berbulan-bulan saya tinggalkan Fanfic ini. Hem, sedih liat reviewnya lebih sedikit dari fanfic lain. Tapi aku ngerti kok, mungkin karena banyak yang gak suka sama Genderswich. Gak papa! Aku rapopo!

Sorry for typo(s) and many many many mistake in this fanfiction. Aduh.. english saya berantakan…

Semoga yang masih suka GS tetap membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk review, follow, favorite, dan kunjungan kalian semua.

Last, mind to review? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

I Need Some Cup of Love

.

Chapter 5

Sub Tittle : End of Tea Time

Warning! GS! Typo(s), Long Chapter.

Fanfic ini punya saya. Tapi Kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai punya bapaknya. Dan bapaknya punya saya. #lho

.

Happy Reading.

.

Di café kecil itu. Sepasang kekasih tengah menikmati secangkir kopi dalam diam. Keduanya sama sekali belum bicara sejak mereka sampai di tempat itu.

"Apa tes hari ini lancar?" tanya Krystal lebih dulu. Ia terlihat sangat terganggu dengan sikap Kai yang terlalu pendiam akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya seperti biasa." Jawab Kai sekenanya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia agak malas keluar dengan pacarnya itu sekarang. Tapi saat melihat raut serius dari wajah gadis itu, Kai tidak bisa menolak.

"Kau memang sangat hebat."

Kai tak menjawab dan kini lebih asik memandangi vas bunga di depannya.

Krystal mendengus kesal dengan sikap Kai yang semakin acuh terhadapnya. Ia tampak sangat marah. Apa lagi ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali pada Kai.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Memang aku kenapa?"

Krystal mendesah pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok café yang penuh dengan hiasan cangkir dan piring.

"Kenapa kau jadi dingin begitu padaku? Aku salah apa?"

Krystal terlihat berusaha menjaga intonasi bicaranya tapi gagal total. Dari cara bicaranya saja, Kai tahu pacarnya itu sedang marah.

"Aku biasa saja. Mungkin kau yang sedang sensitive."

"Jelas-jelas kau yang berubah. Kenapa kau jadi jaga jarak dariku sejak ada Kyungsoo disekitarmu?"

"Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa Kyungsoo?"

"Ya mungkin saja dia yang menyuruhmu menjauhiku 'kan?"

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku mengajari Kyungsoo?"

"Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga bisa kan? Kau malah terlihat sedang berpacaran dengannya!"

Kai tidak mengerti bagaimana pemikiran wanita. Baginya pemikiran Krystal maupun ibunya sama-sama membingungkan. Pertama bicara ini lalu selanjutnya bicara itu. Para pria yang mendengarkannya pun pasti akan bingung untuk menurutinya.

"Waktu aku dekat dengan Sehun kau biasa saja."

"Sehun kan laki-laki!"

"Kyungsoo juga laki-laki."

"Tapi dia terlalu manis. Aku takut kau malah menyukainya."

Kai tertawa keras dengan pernyataan Krystal. Terlalu manis katanya. Walau hatinya mengatakan hal yang sama tapi otaknya masih bisa berfikir waras untuk tidak memasukkan kategori "manis" Kyungsoo ke dalam kategori "manis" yang merupakan tipe idealnya. Tidak-tidak!

"Aku masih normal kau mengerti? Aku masih tetap mencintaimu."

Kai meraih tangan Krystal lalu mengenggamnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. sangat manis sampai-sampai para pelayan menjatuhkan nampan mereka.

.

_From : Sehun_

_Subject : -_

_Hari ini aku tidak bisa menginap di rumah Kai. Hati-hati dengannya._

Kyungsoo menutup flip ponselnya sedetik setelah membaca email dari Sehun itu. Dadanya berdebar kencang diikuti dengan pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malamnya hari ini. Berdua dengan seorang pria asing di sebuah ruangan bertembok, beratap dengan satu selimut.

_Apa yang ku pikirkan?_

Kyungsoo menggerutu tak jelas pada angin. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya bahkan memutuskan untuk menjauh atau berjalan cepat-cepat. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal entah pada siapa. Tapi kemungkinannya adalah karena dia putus asa atau karena sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan tepat didepannya. Pilihan kedua mungkin adalah jawabannya. Sesaat kemudian dia berteriak pada sepasang kekasih itu bahwa mereka menghalangi jalannya.

Sepasang kekasih itu hanya diam saat pria tak dikenal tiba-tiba mengoceh tentang jalan yang seperti milik mereka sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak melakukan apapun. Kenapa kau marah-marah?" Tanya sang wanita yang terlihat kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seenaknya.

"Sudahlah!"

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat dari tempat itu. rasanya malu sekali karena sudah membuat keributan di tengah keramaian kota. Padahal ia tidak biasanya seperti itu. Bahkan jika ada orang yang meludah dihadapannya pun biasanya dia diam saja.

_Kenapa pikiranku kacau tidak jelas begini? Masa hanya karena gugup… Tunggu! Gugup kenapa?! _

Di sisi lain, Kai tengah berjalan dengan mesra bersama Krystal. Keduanya baru saja selesai berkencan di café kopi tadi. Sambil menikmati angin musim panas, keduanya menautkan jari tangan satu sama lain sambil sesekali mencuri pandang. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun pasti akan sadar bahwa keduanya benar-benar dimabuk asmara.

"Maaf ya aku meminta bertemu di saat seperti ini. Padahal harusnya kau dirumah mengajari Kyungsoo."

"Tidak. Aku harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau aku jadi merasa lebih fresh. Paling tidak aku terbebas beberapa jam dari seorang nerd yang tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Hush jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga aku tahu dia berusaha keras."

"Sekeras apapun dia berusaha tapi kalau hasilnya buruk, sama saja gagal."

"Sifat meremehkanmu kambuh lagi ya?"

Keduanya larut dalam perbincangan kecil hingga sebuah halte bus menyapa mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berdiri di depan halte bus. Seseorang itu berdiri diam sambil menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi.

"Kalian dari mana?"

"Kyu-Kyungsoo? Harusnya aku yang tanya kau dari mana?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya itu malah di jawab dengan pertanyaan bodoh oleh Kai. Itu membuatnya sebal.

"Tadi kau yang bilang setelah sekolah harus ke rumah sakit kan? Ngomong-ngomong apa kau menikmati kencanmu? Kelihatannya kalian bahagia sekali."

Krystal buru-buru melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kai. Wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat kikuk seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah tengah bermesraan dengan suami orang. Sementara Kyungsoo yang melihat reaksi itu akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tidak mengambil gambar kami kan?"

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar tuduhan Kai yang sebenarnya –seharusnya- dia lakukan itu.

_Benar! Kenapa tidak ku foto tadi?_

"Kau sedang beruntung. Aku tidak mood untuk itu."

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah bis berhenti di depan halte membuat Kyungsoo melirik pada Kai. Pria yang dilirik itu mengangguk seakan paham dengan tatapan yang Kyungsoo layangkan padanya.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri Krys?"

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa pulanglah."

Kyungsoo yang tak ingin melihat adegan telenovela lebih lama akhirnya masuk ke dalam bis terlebih dahulu. Ia duduk dengan nyaman di bangku belakang sambil menatap pintu masuk. Menunggu-nunggu Kai yang tidak kunjung masuk juga.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

_Kenapa pikiranku malah jadi dia semua? Lupakan!_

*Tea*

Tik… tik… tik…

Suara detikan jam terasa begitu keras memenuhi ruangan yang kental dengan nuansa putih gading itu. Seperti biasa, kedua pria yang menggunakan tempat itu membaca bukunya dalam diam. Suasana bahkan lebih canggung dari biasanya karena tidak ada Sehun yang terbiasa menengahi mereka.

"Besok Fisika dan Biologi kan?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari soal fisika yang sedang dikerjakannya. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari demi menemukan rumus yang tepat di dalam buku. Sebenarnya dia merasa cukup mengerti dengan soal itu, tapi mencoba untuk memastikan bukan hal buruk, pikirnya.

Kai memandangi Kyungsoo yang begitu serius. Jujur saja memperhatikan orang-orang semacam Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang wajar baginya. Tapi wajah polos yang berubah tegang itu begitu menarik di mata Kai. Saat bibir tebal itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dimengertinya juga saat ia buru-buru menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertasnya.

"Kau sudah hafal semua rumusnya. Kenapa membuka buku lagi?"

"Hanya memastikan." Kyungsoo meletakkan pencilnya di atas meja dengan sedikit kasar. Matanya menatap tajam Kai yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat salah tingkah. "Bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikanku?"

"Siapa yang memperhatikanmu? Dasar GR."

Kai menyambar buku biologi di atas meja. Ia berusaha membaca tulisan di dalam buku setebal dua jari tangan itu dengan serius. Tapi sia-sia saja. Sekarang gilirannya yang merasa risih karena ditatap tajam oleh Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" tanya Kai tajam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek karenanya. Ia mengangkat bahu lalu kembali berkutat pada soal fisikanya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam urusannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya pekikan putus asa Kai merobeknya.

"Haish buku ini membingungkan sekali!"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo keheranan dengan Kai yang terlihat frustasi. Ia tak pernah melihat pria cerdas itu frustasi dengan pelajaran. Ia 10 besar paralel bersama Sehun jika kalian mau tahu.

"Apa bagusnya biologi itu? Mata pelajaran yang sangat sangat sangat membingungkan. Gara-gara mapel ini, aku jadi rangking 9 kemarin."

Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya karena mendengar perkataan Kai yang kelewat sombong, menurutnya. Pensil yang ada di tangannya pun segera mendarat di ubun-ubun Kai dengan mulus. Membuat pemuda itu merintih sakit.

"Aku bahkan rangking 3 dari bawah! Kau ini sombong sekali."

"Siapa yang sombong? Aku tidak merasa membicarakan hal yang menyombongkan diriku."

"Sikap tidak bersyukurmu itu! Ah! Lupakan saja. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa kau mengatai pelajaran biologi begitu? Tanpa pelajaran itu, mungkin saja kau sudah menghasilkan anak dengan Krystal."

"MWO?"

"Pikirkan, jika kalian making love, tanpa mengetahui apa gunanya sel sperma, guna sel telur, penentuan tanggal subur, atau proses terjadinya bayi. Kalian pasti melakukannya berulang kali tanpa berfikir sang wanita akan hamil kan?"

"Kami belum pernah melakukan itu. Kami masih tahapan making out tau!"

"Jangan diperjelas bodoh! Sekarang katakan yang tidak kau tau."

Kyungsoo duduk mendekati Kai sambil memperhatikan halaman buku yang tengah di baca olehnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti lalu segera mengambil pencilnya.

"Kau tinggal membuat bagan untuk mempermudah. Pertama letakkan avertebrata dan vertebra di paling atas, lalu buat panah-panah begini tulis filum dari setiap kelompok hewan. Beri ulasan sedikit dari setiap filum, dan kelasnya. Dan kau tinggal membaca ulang."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan kertas yang penuh tulisan pada Kai. Pemuda itu terlihat takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih."

"Itu belum lengkap, lengkapi sendiri ya."

"Hem… lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Siklus Biogeokimia ya? Dari 5 siklus yang ada menurutku hanya ada 3 kemungkinan yang akan muncul. Siklus air, siklus nitrogen, dan siklus oksigen dan karbon. Dari ketiganya menurutmu mana yang sulit?"

"Nitrogen."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Begini cara menghafal tahapannya…"

Kyungsoo menjelaskan materi pelajaran yang diketahuinya pada Kai malam itu. Jika sejak dulu Kai tahu Kyungsoo baik di pelajaran Biologi seperti ini, mungkin sejak dulu pula ia mengabdi pada murid terbodoh di kelasnya itu.

Malam bergulir dengan cepat. Jam dinding di kamar Kai menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tidak terasa 4 jam keduanya berkutat pada pelajaran yang memusingkan otak. Kai mulai menguap begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai merasa sakit di punggungnya.

Keduanya segera membersihkan diri dan berakhir di tempat tidur pukul setengah 12. Keduanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang tiba-tiba terlihat menarik. Sebenarnya tidak semenarik itu, tapi keduanya seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Belum lagi Kyungsoo yang sedang bersusah payah untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Ini pertama kalinya ia satu ranjang dengan pria asing hanya berdua. Ya berdua. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya bertiga dengan dua pria asing itu lebih berbahaya.

'_Pria itu walau baik tetap saja seorang pria. Yang bisa berubah buas kapan saja!'_

Tiba-tiba peringatan nyonya Do terngiang di telinganya. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin ketakutan. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai bergetar halus saking takutnya.

Kai yang melihat itu mulai merasa khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau demam lagi?" tanya Kai yang malah mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak aku sehat. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau bergetar."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidurlah!"

Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kai yang keheranan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk tubuhnya yang tak menurut pada pikirannya untuk berhenti bergetar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo. Yang dulu itu terima kasih ya."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Untuk sudah menyelamatkan Krystal. Sejak foto pertama tersebar aku merasa sangat khawatir padanya. Walau dia seperti punya banyak teman, tapi sebenarnya mereka mendekati Krystal karena ingin ikut tenar saja. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

Getaran tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Kai di kasur yang lembut itu.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang mengganggunya selain aku."

Smirk gagal mengembang di bibir Kyungsoo. Kai berdesih sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa kau membencinya?"

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku membenci kalian."

"Baiklah kenapa kau membenci kami?"

Hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang cukup kuat tiba-tiba saja menerpa kulit wajah Kai. Harum pasta gigi menguar hingga membuat Kai ingin kembali menghirupnya lagi dan lagi. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai merapat pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Karena kalian mengganggu! Semua orang merasa kalian itu tidak punya etika tapi tidak berani menegur karena kalian orang penting sekolah. Jadi aku berfikir untuk menghancurkan kalian saja sekalian." Ucap Kyungsoo tak bedosa. Ia masih menatap Kai yang juga menatapnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa jarak diantara mereka hanyalah beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Tapi kami mulai menjaga jarak di sekolah karenamu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku sih senang-senang saja."

Kai terdiam. Ia semakin menajamkan pandangannya pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang serasa menyerap seluruh energinya. Tatapan polos tanpa penghalang yang menggemaskan. Tanpa kacamata, Kyungsoo sama sekali berbeda dari Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Cap nerd untuk Kyungsoo di hati Kai tiba-tiba saja luntur. Bukannya ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo tanpa kaca mata, tapi untuk kali ini mereka benar-benar berdua dan punya banyak waktu untuk saling menyadari bahwa orang di depan mereka itu tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Kacamatamu rusak sejak menyelamatkan Krystal. Besok kita pergi bersama untuk beli yang baru. Bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika kau pakai lensa kontak saja. Kalau dilihat lagi kau sangat manis tanpa kacamata."

"Ya! Aku bilang aku bisa pergi sendiri! Kenapa malah mengusulkan yang aneh-aneh sih?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya lagi memunggungi Kai. Wajahnya tampak merah dan jantungnya berdebar hebat. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda dari yang tadi. Yang sekarang terasa sedikit sakit tapi menyenangkan. Kyungsoo menyukai perasaan yang seperti ini.

Malam semakin larut. Keduanya terjatuh dalam mimpi yang sangat dalam. Saking dalamnya salah satu dari mereka mencoba memanjat keluar dari mimpi itu. melewati sesosok manusia lainnya yang mulai terbangun.

Kyungsoo terbangun karena merasa sesak. Matanya membulat saat merasakan kaki kekar Kai seakan mencoba menaiki dirinya dan tangan yang melingkar di dadanya. Tubuh di belakangnya itu benar-benar terasa seperti akan memanjatinya. Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. Belum lagi dengan tonjolan aneh yang menggesek di sekitar pantatnya.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin mati.

*Tea*

Sehun berangkat sendiri pagi itu dengan sepedanya. Ia tidak terlambat tapi terlihat terburu-buru. Hal itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa aneh. Belum lagi dengan keberangkatannya yang tidak bebarengan dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tapi tidak ada yang berani bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang sempat bertanya. Paras pemuda tampan itu sekiranya membuat mereka merasa waktu yang panjang tiba-tiba menjadi secepat kilat. Mereka terpesona.

Sejak semalam pikiran pemuda itu tidaklah tenang. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Kyungsoo yang bermalam di rumah Kai kemarin malam.

Apakah ada hal menarik yang terjadi? Apa dia tidur di sofa lagi? Apa identitasnya ketahuan? Apa dia dicabuli?

Pertanyaan pertanyaan seperti itu berputar di otaknya. Walau pertanyaan terakhir sangat tidak mungkin terjadi sih.

Dia menahan bahu Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya. Kebetulan sekali, sepertinya Kai dan Kyungsoo juga baru saja sampai. Sehun bisa melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang seakan mengeluarkan binar-binar bahagia.

"Halo," Sapa Sehun dengan canggung. Sementara Kyungsoo masih membinarkan matanya, Kai terlihat biasa saja. Ia langsung melanjutkan jalannya begitu suara Krystal terdengar memanggilnya.

"Sehun!" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan lirih. Wajahnya bak seorang anak anjing yang tersesat dan ingin menangis.

"Kenapa? Kau diapa-apakan sama Kai?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejeknya.

Tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sehun melebarkan matanya lalu dengan cepat membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Toilet.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Dan masa kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri? Aku hanya meninggalkanmu satu hari!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Aku 'kan korbannya!"

"Hah kau juga salah, kenapa tidak melawan? Kalau begini tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau menikahimu tahu?"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena kau sudah tidak perawan."

Kyungsoo langsung saja menampar pipi Sehun hingga memerah. Wajahnya pun ikut memerah karena malu. Malu karena menceritakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada seorang pria dan malu dikatai tidak perawan.

"Sakit bodoh!"

"Aku masih perawan, tuan."

Sehun diam. Tangannya sibuk mengelus pipinya yang terasa terbakar. Benar kata ayahnya. Tenaga wanita saat marah hampir sama saja dengan banteng. Mematikan.

"Hey Sehun aku mau tanya."

"Mwo?"

"Apa saat tidur seorang pria akan ereksi?"

Sehun kembali mengunci mulutnya. Pupil matanya bergerak kesana kemari menandakan dia tengah berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Wajahnya pun kelihatan memerah. Malu mungkin karena harus membicarakan hal tabu semacam itu pada seorang wanita.

"Tidak. Mereka akan ereksi saat mereka bangun. Kenapa? Kau melihat Kai ereksi ya?"

Kyungsoo terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Lalu sedetik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan bernada tinggi dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

Kai masih setia menunggui Krystal yang menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet. Sesekali matanya tertuju pada jam tangan yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu tes sebentar lagi. Melihat jam bulat itu, ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Ia terbangun di tengah tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Lalu entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi saat melihat bahu Kyungsoo yang naik-turun semalam. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu merengkuh tubuh kecil nan montok di depannya. Lalu dia tertidur begitu saja.

Ia tersenyum. Entah karena senang bisa tertidur pulas, atau karena sudah kesampaian menyentuh pantat besar Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?!"

Kai tersentak dengan teriakan melengking di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Krystal kesal, karena gadis itu berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau pikirkan? _Hentai_?"

"Enak saja! Pikiranku tidak sekotor itu!"

Kai kembali berdecak kesal. Tahu, bahwa Krystal tengah menggodanya. Gadis itu akan menggunakan kata atau kalimat Jepang untuk membuatnya cemberut seperti ini. Menurut Krystal, wajahnya sangat imut sangat ditekuk.

"Aku dengar dari temanku kalau pria memikirkan hal kotor 10 menit sekali."

"Berhenti membicarakan sesuatu yang mesum seperti ini. Nanti materi ulangannya hilang semua dari otakmu. Kajja!"

"KYA!"

Krystal terperajat, lebih tepatnya semua orang yang ada dilorong itu terperajat. Mereka saling berpandangan begitu suara teriakan itu mulai memudar digantikan oleh bisik-bisik bibir mereka yang penasaran.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kai menatap toilet pria di sebelah toilet wanita. Asal suara melengking wanita itu terdengar. Ia mengintip kedalam dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah mencuci wajahnya. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu melihat Kai dari cermin didepannya dengan heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sehun berbalik hingga kini menatap Kai secara langsung.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Tadi aku dengar suara jeritan wanita disini. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo mana?"

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa. Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas lebih dulu tadi."

Kai mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian Krystal muncul di balik tubuhnya, mengajak pacarnya itu untuk pergi. Pasangan kekasih itu saling tersenyum lalu berpamitan pada Sehun yang memasang senyum tampan. Tanpa mengajak sahabat kekasihnya, Krystal menyeret Kai pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun masih setia bersandar pada wastafel sambil menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum mau keluar dari bilik toilet. Dia mengira-ngira kenapa wanita itu belum juga mau keluar dari tempat beraroma maskulin pria itu.

Sehun yang sedang bertanya-tanya melihat ke arah pintu bilik yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, lalu kepala Kyungsoo mencuat dari dalamnya.

Gadis 'tampan' itu tersenyum lebar lima jari pada Sehun yang terlihat bosan. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun seraya berkata,

"Kadang aku lupa kalau aku wanita."

.

_**TIK… TIK… TIK…**_

Jam analog di depan kelas seakan berdemo dengan suasa kelas yang sepi. Ia berusaha membuat suara detikkan yang sering diabaikan itu menjadi lebih keras dari biasanya. Ruang kelas itu penuh dengan siswa yang tengah mengerjakan tes Fisika yang memeras otak.

Kyungsoo mengerjakan dengan tenang sambil terus melafalkan rumus-rumus yang telah berhasil dihafalkannya. Vektor, Energi dan Usaha, Fluida, dan masih banyak lagi yang rupanya begitu mudah untuk dikerjakan.

'_Aku tidak percaya si hitam itu pintar juga memprediksi soal. Semua yang keluar sudah diajarkan olehnya.'_

Diam-diam itu tersenyum saat mencoret satu persatu jawaban yang benar di lembar soal. Tangannya terasa sangat ringan, seakan bergerak sendiri.

Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo, Kai kini tersenyum puas melihat soal fisika yang benar-benar sesuai dengan prediksinya. Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya guru yang mudah sekali ditebak isi otaknya. Ada rasa sombong di hati karena tentu saja Kyungsoo akan berterima kasih padanya atas kemampuan prediksinya yang nyaris tak meleset.

Waktu berjalan, tes biologi dimulai.

Kai mengerjakan soal yang menurutnya sialan itu dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan karena ia tak mampu mengerjakan, tapi sekarang ia takut untuk mengakui kemampuan Kyungsoo dalam mata pelajaran yang tengah di hadapinya itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak rangking terakhir berhasil membuatnya mengerti begitu banyak materi biologi yang penuh teori dan hafalan seperti ini dalam semalam.

'_Aku tidak bisa percaya. Dia jenius!'_

Kembali ke ruangan Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat sangat puas dengan jawaban-jawaban yang ia torehkan pada lembar jawab. Usahanya untuk mendalami pelajaran ini tidaklah sia-sia. Paling tidak, dari 15 mata pelajaran yang ada, Kyungsoo paling percaya diri untuk urusan Biologi. Tanpa belajar dari Kai 'pun nilainya sudah baik.

"Hem… aku mengajarkan daur nitrogen ini tadi malam. Dia lupa tidak ya?"

Kyungsoo bergumam sambil membayangkan wajah kesulitan Kai saat mengerjakan tes kali ini. Tanpa sadar, ia tertawa keras. Membuat siswa juga pengawas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa Tuan Do?" tanya pengawas yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Wajah sangarnya sukses membuat Kyungsoo kicep dalam sedetik.

"Aniyo seongsaengnim. Aku hanya mencoba menghibur diri. Hahaha…"

"Jangan ganggu konsentrasi siswa lainnya Do."

"Mianhamnida…"

Kyungsoo berusaha diam walau pada akhirnya ia masih senyum-senyum membayangkan wajah Kai yang menderita.

'_Wajahnya yang menderita itu seperti surga.'_

*Tea*

Seminggu berlalu, Ujian Akhir 'pun akhirnya berlalu juga. Wajah-wajah yangs semula penuh beban dan dosa itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah ceria. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berlari mengitari lapangan sambil berteriak bebas lalu menendang bola di tengah lapangan dengan asal. Kegiatan absurd yang entah sejak kapan mereka gunakan untuk melampiaskan tekanan mental mereka.

Tak berbeda dengan murid lain, Kyungsoo juga merasa lega akhirnya bisa bebas dari kekangan Kai (dan Sehun) sebentar lagi. Ia bisa merasakan kasur empuknya lagi di rumah, bermain dengan Sooie, dan akhirnya bebas dari dua tiang yang selalu menghimpitnya saat tidur. Apa yang lebih indah dari tidur hah? Oh tentu saja, Makan! Akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari tatapan dingin si Lamma eh Lami saat makan malam. Waktu setelah detik ini terasa bagai surga.

Tidak sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghadangnya lalu menyeretnya dengan paksa ke atap. Awalnya si pemuda berwajah dingin itu berlari terburu-buru tapi saat hampir sampai di pintu atap langkahnya memelan. Menjaga agar suara di sekitanya tidak gaduh. Sehun pun sempat memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak berisik maupun banyak tanya. Sebagai –ehem- teman yang baik, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menuruti dengan tanda tanya di otaknya.

"Apa kau bawa kamera?" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat sang mata bulat merasa kegelian dengan deru nafas yang menghantam titik sensitifnya.

"Jangan berbisik di telingaku! Geli!" balas Kyungsoo dengan bisikan bernada tinggi.

"Sudah cepat keluarkan handphonemu!"

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo memegangi saku celananya. Lebih tepatnya handphonenya. Ia merasa tidak enak untuk menyerahkan benda itu pada Sehun. Takut mendapat ejekan lagi seperti Kai tempo hari.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Dengan berat hati –tentu saja- Kyungsoo menyerahkan handphone putihnya yang segera disambar oleh Sehun. Pemuda itu mengotak-atik aplikasi di dalamnya sampai menemukan menu kamera. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat saja melihat aplikasi yang dipilih Sehun. Firasatnya berubah tidak enak tiba-tiba.

"Apa ada Kai dan Krystal di sana? Kau mau mengambil gambar mereka? Apa kau gila?!"

"Berisik! Ikuti saja permainanku."

Dengan cepat, Sehun membuka pintu didepannya lalu berlari menuju sebuah objek di sudut atap. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan takut-takut.

Ckrek!

Sehun membidik sepasang kucing yang tengah kawin. Kyungsoo sweatdrop, Kai terkejut, Krystal memekik dan sepasang kucing yang gagal kawin. Kasihan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Sehun. Pemuda itu seakan melakukan hal itu tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Jerit Krystal membuat Sehun menoleh dari sepasang kucing yang gagal kawin. Ia terlihat terkejut juga heran melihat Krystal dan Kai yang berduaan di balik tembok gudang atap. Tersembunyi jika dilihat dari pintu atap.

Belum lagi dengan seragam Krystal yang sedikit terbuka di bagian atas. Menampakkan sedikit pundak mulus dan dada kencangnya. Kyungsoo membatu. Diam-diam ia melihat kebawah, ke dadanya yang datar.

'_Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dadaku ini benar-benar tidak menarik?'_

"Memotret adegan _hentai_ kucing. Huhuhu… aku tidak menyangkan disini juga ada adegan _hentai _manusia."

_**Plak**_

Kyungsoo memukul keras bahu Sehun. Berusaha menyadarkan pemuda itu untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Kyungsoo khawatir setelah ini hubungan Kai dan Sehun akan buruk kembali. Sebenarnya itu terserah mereka mau bertengkar atau bagaimana. Asal dia tidak di sangkut pautkan sih dia tidak masalah. Tapi dengan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa berdiri di sini, otomatis…

"Kalian mengganggu saja! Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan tes ekonominya?"

"Tidak masalah. Sepertinya aku bisa dapat nilai 8. Sehun ayo pergi…" Kyungsoo membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya pada Sehun.

"Iya-iya nanti dulu! Kita belum lihat pasangan putri dan pangeran lovely dovey."

"Berhentilah menggoda kami Sehun. Itu tidak lucu." Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sehingga Kai mencuri cium darinya.

"Sehun ayo pergi…" rengek Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Iya-iya. Hei Kai hari pulanglah lebih cepat! Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya hari ini."

"Aku tahu. Kalian berdua pergilah!"

Kyungsoo menarik Sehun tanpa menatap kebelakang lagi. Dia masih penasaran dengan tingkah Sehun yang aneh karena menggunakan handphonenya untuk mengabadikan foto kucing kawin.

"Jadi kau menarikku ke atap hanya untuk kucing?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kesalnya. Ia tak menatap ataupun melirik Sehun sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lihat ini." Sehun menunjukkan hasil fotonya pada Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo kembali membulat. Tak percaya dengan bakat fotografi Sehun yang luar biasa. Menangkap moment tersebut tanpa ketahuan.

"Kau sangat hebat!"

"Tentu. Namaku Oh Sehun!"

*Tea*

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat masuk ke rumah besar milik Kai itu. Setelah Sehun mengantarnya kemari dengan sepedanya, pemuda itu langsung melesat pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Tapi di jalan tadi, ia berkata akan kembali secepatnya.

Kursi merah marun ruang tamu terlihat menggiurkan untuk di duduki, tapi kakinya berkehendak lain. Rasanya, ia menjadi penasaran dengan rumah yang dihuninya kurang lebih 2 minggu ini. Kenapa rumah besar bak istana itu terlihat sepi? Hanya terlihat beberapa bibi dan paman berseragam pelayan setiap harinya. Juga Lami yang selalu berisik karena bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Monggu di dalam rumah. Selain orang-orang itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat orang lain. Seperti tuan besar Kim mungkin? Atau nyonya Kim? Ia tahu Tuan besar Kim sang ayah dari Kai adalah seorang menteri tapi tidak pantas rasanya bila seseorang yang telah memiliki keluarga tidak pulang selama 2 minggu hanya untuk kerja. Ayahnya saja selalu pulang ke rumah walau malam tinggal 2 jam.

Bergerak ke dalam, Kyungsoo menemukan Monggu yang bersantai di atas bantalnya. Ruangan tengah itu terlihat seperti ruang lainnya, mawah dan dingin. Benar! Kenapa Monggu tertidur di sana? Mana Lami?

Gadis kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama itu seharusnya sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu.

Dari taman belakang, sayup-sayup Kyungsoo mendengar seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengan bahasa aneh. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah sana untuk memastikan siapa orang yang tengah bicara itu.

"_Iya, saya baik-baik saja ibu. Tidak! Saya tidak bisa pulang sekarang, bagaimana dengan anak-anak saya? Tidak apa-apa, saya masih bisa menahannya. Ibu tenanglah di sana. Saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah saya sendiri. Iya, Jaga diri ibu baik-baik." _

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap seorang wanita dewasa yang tampak anggun dengan baju rumahannya. Suara serak namun lembut miliknya membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersihir, tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan ia masih diam walau ditatap aneh oleh wanita dewasa anggun yang diketahuinya –dari internet- adalah ibunya Kai. Nyonya besar Kim.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang kikuk. Tampak sangat menggemaskan ditambah mata bulat yang mengerjap polos.

"_Annyeong_."

"_A-Annyeonghaseo ahjumma._ Maaf saya mencuri dengar. Sungguh maafkan saya."

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohan dan kelancangan yang dilakukannya. Hanya karena rasa penasaran, ia sampai tidak mempedulikan privasi orang lain. Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya jika Nyonya Kim tahu dirinya adalah anak pemilik Walles Corp.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kau juga tidak mengerti artinya kan?"

Iya benar! Nyonya Kim adalah keturunan Jepang –menurut internet- tentu saja saat bertelpon barusan ia menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu bahasa negara tetangganya sendiri?

"Kamu Kyungsoo, benar kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk spontan. Lagi-lagi ia merutuki tubuhnya yang punya refleks jelek seperti ini. Harusnya ia menjawab 'Iya, anda benar,' atau ' Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?' dengan manis bukan gerakan tubuh yang tidak sopan itu.

"Lami sering cerita tentangmu beberapa hari ini. Benar katanya, kau manis ya untuk ukuran laki-laki."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang. Darahnya terpompa ke seluruh tubuh dengan cepat hingga tubuhnya terasa panas dan wajahnya pasti sudah merah. Walau hanya dikatai manis oleh seorang wanita tapi tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sangat senang. Mungkin karena di hidupnya yang telah berjalan 14 tahun itu, bisa dihitung dengan jari ia dipuji 'manis' atau 'cantik'. Jika iya 'pun itu hanyalah ejekan Kai yang berniat merendahkannya sebagai 'laki-laki'

"Terima Kasih ahjumma."

"Sudah mulai gelap. Mau membantuku memasak Kyungsoo-sshi?"

"T-tentu saja! Saya senang bisa membantu."

.

Kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi, kota yang tak pernah mati. Mobil berlalu-lalang tak peduli matahari telah kembali ke peraduan. Tak peduli dengan tujuan, orang-orang itu hanya mengikuti kemana alkohol membawa mereka.

Dikeramaian itu, sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan mesra dengan tangan yang saling terkait. Walau tak ada pembicaraan sejak tadi, namun sesekali dapat dilihat senyum malu ataupun sipuan merah di wajah keduanya.

"Pernah membayangkan kalau kita menikah nanti?"

"Hah?!"

Sang wanita yang bertanya tertawa geli, respon sang kekasih yang terbilang derp itu membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Apa maksudnya dengan pertanyaanmu itu hah? Pikiranmu jauh sekali."

"Hanya berandai-andai. Apa benar kau itu jodohku? Kalau benar, seperti apa kita akan menikah? Lalu kita akan punya berapa anak? Dan… Auh!"

**Bruk!**

"Ya jalan mata pake dong! Kopimu kena baju!"

Wanita yang tengah menerawang masa depan itu tanpa sadar menubruk seorang wanita imut cantik plus plus yang bahasa koreanya awut-awutan.

"Heh, jalan itu pake kaki! Bukan pake mata! Ngomong aja belepotan."

"Ih nyolot lu ye! Udah salah malah marah-marah. Gue pites juga lu?!"

"Krys udah…"

"Paan sih Jong? Ini masalah gue sama anak ini! Seenak jidat dia ancurin imajinasi gue!"

"Lu yang salah!"

"LU"

"ELU, YA ELAH!"

"CUT! Kalian tuh niat kerja gak sih? Luhan inget scripnya, kebablasan mulu perasaan! Krys bapak gue jan dicuekin dong! Pak Jongin ngelerai kok kaya banci gitu? Yang jentel pak! Yang jentel!" dan tiba-tiba Author datang. Membawa segulung scrip sambil marah-marah. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak membuat kegaduhan di Fanficnya sendiri, maka ia berfikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat buat ngeksis. Hehehehe… he... he…

.

(Ulang)

Kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi, kota yang tak pernah mati. Mobil berlalu-lalang tak peduli matahari telah kembali ke peraduan. Tak peduli dengan tujuan, orang-orang itu hanya mengikuti kemana alkohol membawa mereka.

Dikeramaian itu, sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan mesra dengan tangan yang saling terkait. Walau tak ada pembicaraan sejak tadi, namun sesekali dapat dilihat senyum malu ataupun sipuan merah di wajah keduanya.

"Pernah membayangkan kalau kita menikah nanti?"

"Hah?!"

Sang wanita yang bertanya tertawa geli, respon sang kekasih yang terbilang derp itu membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Apa maksudnya dengan pertanyaanmu itu hah? Pikiranmu jauh sekali."

"Hanya berandai-andai. Apa benar kau itu jodohku? Kalau benar, seperti apa kita akan menikah? Lalu kita akan punya berapa anak? Dan… Auh!"

**Bruk!**

"Ya jalan mata pake dong! Kopimu kena baju!"

Wanita yang tengah menerawang masa depan itu tanpa sadar menubruk seorang gadis imut cantik plus plus yang bahasa koreanya awut-awutan.

"Salahmu sendiri berdiri di tengah jalan kan? Kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"Salah kamu! Kenapa ngomong jalan sih?"

"YA!"

"Krys sudahlah. Kau juga yang salah karena tidak konsentrasi berjalan. Ayo minta maaf pada gadis ini."ucap Kai mencoba membujuk kekasihnya yang biasanya keras kepala itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi…"

"KAI!" seruan keras dari arah jalan raya membuat Kai dan Krystal menoleh hingga melupakan sang gadis cantik sejenak. Keduanya menemukan Sehun yang berpakaian casual tengah mengendarai sepedanya ke arah mereka. "Kenapa kau disini? Kyungsoo 'kan pulang malam ini. Kalau tuan rumahnya saja tidak ada bagaimana dia bisa pamit? Ayo pulang. Kau kencan kelawat malam."

"Maaf aku kelupaan."

Kai bingung antara ia harus sedih atau malah bahagia dengan kedatangan Sehun. Pasalnya ia tengah berkencan dengan Krystal dan Krystal sangat tidak suka jika interaksi diantara mereka berdua di ganggu. Tapi di sisi lain, Krystal yang tengah marah adalah monster. Dan sekarang Krystal sedang marah dan ia sedang tidak ingin menjinakkan monster.

"Ya Tuhan! Kamu yang waktu itu. Si tampan Sehun 'kan?"

Pekikan yang cukup melengking itu membuat seluruh orang yang tengah berjalan di tempat itu berhenti sejenak dan memandang sang gadis cantik dengan pandangan aneh. Begitu pula dengan Kai dan Krystal yang rasanya tidak mengajak gadis itu bicara. Tapi Sehun berbeda, ia membelalakan matanya melihat objek cantik yang menyilaukan mata itu. Bukan! Bukan itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia membelalakan matanya. Tapi karena wajah kecil nan cantik, raut polos, rambut pirang yang dikucir dua dengan baju biru pastel yang sedikit kebesaran.

Dia, gadis yang waktu itu LUHAN!

"Kita memang berjodoh!"

Luhan melompat ke arah Sehun yang gelagapan dengan tingkah Luhan yang menarik perhatian. Luhan memeluknya dengan erat tiba-tiba. Sedikit saja dia kehilangan keseimbangan, maka tumbanglah tubuh keduanya di tanah. Jongin dan Krystal lagi-lagi hanya diam dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'_Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?'_

'_Mereka saling kenal?'_

Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang muncul di otak mereka berdua melihat Luhan yang kegirangan memeluk sehun yang membiru.

**Tek… Tek…**

**Blup… Blup…**

**Teret… teret… teret…**

Suara-suara gaduh itu terdengar dari arah dapur yang beraroma harum makanan. Kepulan uap air membumbung dari sebuah panci berisi kaldu sapi yang siap dimasuki sayuran. Di sisi lain, seorang wanita dewasa yang anggun tengah memanggang daging sapi di atas teflon berkualitas tinggi. Di sisi lain lagi seorang gadis kecil tengah duduk manis sambil memainkan PSP-nya.

"Apa begini cukup, ahjumma?" Kyungsoo menghampiri nyonya besar Kim dengan semangkuk sayuran mentah yang sudah di cuci.

"Ya, masukkan itu ke panci lalu tunggu sampai agak lunak. Jongin tidak suka sayuran yang lembek." Jawab nyonya Kim dengan senyumannya yang anggun.

"Terima kasih ahjumma."

"Sama-sama, Kyungsoo. Asuka, bisa rapikan meja makan? Kakakmu akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"_Okaasan_ jangan panggil aku Asuka! Lami! L-A-M-I."

Gadis kecil yang sejak tadi asik dengan PSPnya itu kini menatap kesal ke ibunya yang tetap tersenyum anggun namun memancarkan aura mematikan. Bulu roman Kyungsoo berdiri tanpa sebab. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya tanpa berani menatap hubungan mata ibu dan anak itu.

"Anak perempuan tidak boleh membentak,"

"Menaikkan suara, berjalan kangkang, dan membantah. _Hai Okaasan. Wakarimashita._ "

**Deg!**

"_Kau hanya seorang wanita yang tak becus melahirkan anak! Apa gunanya anak perempuan?! Cepat lahirkan anak laki-laki!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa memilih eommonim. Lagipula ini diluar kemampuanku. Aku lelah dengan semua tekanan yang eommonim berikan padaku untuk memiliki anak laki-laki. Rahimku pun juga sudah hilang karena pengaruh obat yang eommonim berikan. Hentikan!"_

"_Wanita macam apa kau? Wanita tidak membantah!"_

_**Wanita tidak membantah. Wanita. Membantah.**_

**Trek…**

Pisau tajam di tangannya meluncur ke lantai begitu saja. Kyungsoo kehilangan tenaganya tiba-tiba begitu ingatan belasan tahun silam berputar begitu saja di otaknya. Padahal memori itu sudah sengaja ia simpan dalam-dalam hingga akhirnya ia lupakan untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kenapa ingatan itu muncul ke permukaan dengan mudahnya saat mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak keluarga Kim itu?

"…soo gwenchana? Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dengan lamunannya begitu nyonya Kim menyentuh pundaknya. Ia terkesiap begitu mendapati wanita dewasa itu terlihat begitu khawatir terhadapnya. Lami yang tadi duduk di meja makan kini sudah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin menatap meja makan seperti yang diperintahkan ibunya.

"Gwenchana ahjumma."

"Syukurlah. Aku agak khawatir saat melihatmu melamun seperti itu." Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengerti dengan wajah terluka milik nyonya Kim yang ditunjukannya padanya. Padahal, tentu ia hanyalah orang yang baru dikenal olehnya. tidak sepatutnya ia menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar terluka seperti itu.

"Kenapa…?"

"Karena Jongin juga suka melamun seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Kadang gelas yang dipegangnya sampai jatuh tapi dia belum sadar juga dan terus melamun sampai seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Apa anak jaman sekarang sering punya kebiasaan seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia hanya akan melamun jika memikirkan suatu hal yang berat, sampai-sampai yang ada di depan matanyapun terasa gelap. Apa Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama?

**Blup… Blup… Blup…**

Suara yang semakin besar itu membuat kedua orang yang tengah asik berselancar dalam pikiran masih-masih itu tersadar.

"SUP-NYA!"

Sudah hampir pukul 8, dan Kai baru memunculkan batang hidung peseknya dari balik pintu. Bersama dengan Sehun, Krystal dan seorang wanita berambut kucir dua yang cantik. Lami menganga melihat kondisi orang-orang di hadapannya yang tak ubahnya Monggu saat baru saja bermain di taman. Kotor.

Jadi begini ceritanya…

"Ya! Lepaskan Sehun, dia hampir mati!" Kai menarik kaki Sehun.

"Aku mencintainya! Jangan pisah!" Luhan menarik leher Sehun.

"Wanita gila, lepaskan temanku!" Krystal menarik tangan Sehun.

"AAA TOLONG AKU!" Sehun menarik nyawanya dari malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Keempatnya berguling-guling di jalan setapak yang ramai. Bagai drama dengan ranting tinggi, para pejalan kaki akhirnya membentuk lingkarang dan beramai-ramai menonton mereka tanpa berniat membantu.

Begitulah sinopsisnya.

"Astaga apa yang baru saja kalian semua lakukan?!" Nyonya Kim yang mendapat teriakan keras dari Lami segera mendekat dan terkejut dengan keadaan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya yang benar-benar berubah jadi wayang. Hitam. Sebenarnya dari dulu.

"Ceritanya panjang…"

"Baiklah masuk dan bersihkan diri kalian. _Okaasan _siapkan makanan dulu."

Kai mengajak teman-temannya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia mengajak Sehun ke kamarnya sementara menyuruh Luhan dan Krystal menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar tamu. Tak lupa pria itu juga meminjamkan satu stel bajunya pada Krystal dan baju Lami pada Luhan.

Lami menunggu. Gadis kecil polos itu menunggu dengan wajah kusut di depan kamar mandi yang tengah digunakan Luhan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Krystal yang telah lebih dulu selesai mandi kini duduk di sebelah Lami. Memperhatikan –ehem- calon adiknya dengan heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Krystal akhirnya.

"Aku kesal." Jawab Lami singkat. Wajahnya sama sekali tak berpaling dari pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya.

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Kau dipinjami kakak bajunya, tapi kenapa wanita pirang itu dipinjami bajuku?!"

"Ahhh… itu…" Krystal kebingungan. Benar, menanyai Lami adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya.

Pintu kamar mandi itu akhirnya terbuka. Luhan muncul dengan baju lengan panjang bermotif bunga-bunga dengan celana yang menampilkan setengah pahanya. Rambut blondenya tetap dikucir dua di bawah dengan ikat rambut strawberry. Benar-benar manis.

"Aku tidak percaya bajuku muat untukmu! Walau buatku itu kebesaran tapi ini tetap tidak mungkin."

Luhan cengo. Tidak mengerti dengan kalimat panjang yang dikatakan Lami padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ikat rambutmu bagus juga." Lami memandang ikat rambut dengan hiasan strawberry kecil itu dengan mata berbinar.

Walau tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan anak berusia 9 tahun itu, tapi lewat matanya yang memandang intens ikat rambutnya, Luhan mengerti. Ia melepaskan kedua ikatan rambutnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Lami.

"Buat kamu."

"He? Untukku? Kamu yakin? Sepertinya harga barang ini mahal." Lami mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya menatap ikat rambut lucu itu dengan binar-binar yang menyilaukan mata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku beli di pasar kok."

"Baik aku ambil! Terima kasih kakak pirang!"

Lalu setelah itu Lami mulai menyukai Luhan. Ya hanya begitu saja cara mendapatkan hati seorang anak kecil.

"Kalian sudah selesai belum? Yang lain sudah menunggu tuh."

Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya. Melihat ketiga gadis-gadis yang telah berdandan cantik di dalam sana.

'_Mereka cantik ya. Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?'_

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat dengan pandangan yang terkunci pada gadis-gadis cantik itu. Tanpa sadar bahwa salah satu objek tatapannya itu sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kalau masuk ketuk pintu dong. Kami kan wanita. Mana bisa kau mengintip kamar wanita dengan seenaknya begitu!"

Lami mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyungsoo menjauhi kamar itu. Sementara Krystal berjalan mengikuti Lami dan Kyungsoo yang pergi ke ruang makan, Luhan masih menatap diri pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Rambut pirang bergelombangnya yang terurai itu tidak membuatnya percaya diri. Dia lebih suka rambut kekanakan kucir duanya yang tadi. Tapi apa boleh buat, adik kecil –asing- tadi seperti benar-benar menginginkannya.

Luhan membuang nafas pelan. Sekali lagi ia menatap diri ke cermin lalu berlalu, mengingat tuan rumah pastilah sedang menunggunya.

"Itu Luhan. Baru saja kami membicarakanmu, gadis cantik." Luhan terdiam saat seluruh pasang mata di meja makan itu tertuju padanya. Rona malu mengiasi pipinya. Walau tidak begitu mengerti dengan yang diucapkan wanita dewasa yang sepertinya tuan rumah itu, namun Luhan tahu beliau tengah memujinya. "Terima kasih telah memberikan ikat rambut itu untuk Lami. Kau duduklah di sebelah Sehun. Disana."

Nyonya Kim menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di pojok yang tersisa. Bersebelahan dengan Sehun yang menunjukkan wajah pokernya. Dengan ragu, Luhan menduduki kursi itu lalu duduk dengan manis bak tuan putri.

Tanpa disadari Luhan, Sehun melirik lewat ekor matanya. Memperhatikan sosok dewasa di sampingnya yang tampak sangat menawan. Berbeda dengan gadis berisik berkucir dua yang kekanakan.

"Apa pahamu tidak dingin dengan celana itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Sehun berdecak. Ia menunjuk paha mulus Luhan lalu bertanya dengan kata-kata yang lebih jelas. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah setelah itu. Ia menunduk malu. Sehun pun akhirnya sadar bahwa kelakuannya benar-benar kurang ajar. Menunjuk paha wanita dengan jari adalah suatu hal yang tidak pantas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sehun mengambil jaket lusuh miliknya (ingat, dia baru saja bergulat di trotoar) lalu menutupi paha Luhan dengan benda itu.

"Khamsahamnida." Lirih Luhan.

"Senangnya Jongin mengajak banyak teman ke rumah. Biasanya hanya Sehun yang kemari, sekarang ada Krystal, Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga. Syukurlah Jongin tidak kurang pergaulan di sekolah."

Nyonya Kim membuka pembicaraan makan malam itu. Manik matanya menilik satu persatu orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Eh? Ahjumma tidak tahu kalau Kai itu populer di sekolah? Tidak mungkin dia kurang pergaulan. Temannya tidak terhitung ahjumma."

Krystal menyikut pinggang Kai. Mencoba menggoda kekasihnya itu didepan sang ibu. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat senang melihat nyonya Kim secara langsung. Berkenalan dan bercengkrama dengan –mungkin- calon mertuanya. Semua hal yang dibayangkannya tadi terasa mendekat sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jinjja? Ahjumma tidak pernah tahu. Jongin tidak pernah cerita sih."

"Hem, Kai memang begitu ahjumma, malu-malu. Tapi kalau dipaksa juga dia pasti akan cerita kok."

"Krystal-sshi sepertinya sangat tahu tentang Jongin ya? Jangan-jangan kau pacarnya."

"UHUK!"

Kyungsoo terbatuk. Kimchi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba menyangkut di tenggorokan. Sehun yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya segera menyodorkan air putih yang langsung disambar olehnya. Meneguk segelas air itu dengan beringas.

"Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba tersedak begitu?" ucap Lami dengan tatapan penuh selidik pada Kyungsoo. Namun bagi Kyungsoo yang telah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu, akhirnya hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Ibu, kenapa sup ini lembek sekali?" kini suara Kai mengalihkan pusat perhatian mereka. Namja itu mengaduk-aduk mangkuk supnya dengan tidak berselera.

Nyonya kim melirik pada Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Ia terlihat kaget begitu tahu bahwa hasil masakannya sehancur itu bagi Kai.

"M-Maaf, aku yang memasak itu." cicit Kyungsoo.

Dengan volume suara kecil namun keadaan hening, suara Kyungsoo dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Kai. Ia hanya berdehem lalu menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok sup ke mulutnya tanpa komentar lagi. Hambar, rasanya hanya seperti air kaldu yang direbus tanpa bumbu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu dengan lidahnya.

"Luhan tidak banyak bicara ya?" Nyonya Kim kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang makan dengan tenang.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhan mendongak dan menemukan nyonya Kim yang menatapnya heran. Juga orang-orang lain yang ikut menatapnya –lagi-

"Wae?"

"Kau diam saja ya. Padahal tadi kau ribut sekali ingin bersama Sehun sampai ikut kami ke sini." Krystal yang sepertinya masih memendam rasa kesal pada Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"He?" Luhan menatap Krystal bingung. Lalu ditatapnya Sehun.

"Mungkin dia tidak mengerti dengan yang kita semua katakan. Sepertinya dia orang China. Saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya, dia menggerutu dengan bahasa China."

Semua orang disana mengangguk mengerti. Paham dengan tingkah Luhan yang diam saja.

"_Kamu orang china?_"

Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Nyonya Kim yang menggunakan bahasa mandarin itu. Tidak percaya menemukan orang yang bisa bahasa ibunya di negara orang seperti Korea Selatan yang terlalu bangga pada bangsanya sendiri.

"_Iya. Aku orang china. Senang sekali bisa bicara bahasa china setelah sekian lama. Bibi orang china juga?_"

"_Tidak. Aku aku orang jepang. Senang juga bisa berkomunikasi dengan anak cantik sepertimu."_

"_Terima kasih bibi. Bibi juga sangat cantik."_

Lalu mereka berdua larut dalam percakapan bahasa China yang hanya dimengerti keduanya.

"Saya pulang dulu ahjumma. Terima kasih bantuannya selama ini." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya di hadapan nyonya Kim. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah ransel besar yang dibawanya saat pertama kali masuk ke istana Kim itu.

"Padahal baru bertemu hari ini tapi sudah berpisah. Hati-hati di jalan Kyungsoo-ya. Mainlah sering-sering kesini."

"Iya akan saya usahakan."

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum begitu kalimat terakhir di ucapnya. Dalam hati tentu saja ia tidak ingin ke tempat yang besar nan megah itu lagi. Sudah trauma dengan tatapan Lami dan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan Kai selama ini.

"Saya juga pulang ahjumma."

"Iya, kau juga hati-hati Krys. Minta Jongin untuk tidak cepat-cepat mengendarai mobilnya."

"_Bibi! Aku senang sekali hari ini. Terima kasih sudah bicara denganku. Boleh aku sering kesini?_" Luhan memeluk tubuh Nyonya Kim tanpa rasa takut. Walau Kyungsoo dan Krystal menatapnya ngeri, tapi gadis cantik yang polos itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"_Tentu. Mainlah sesering mungkin._" Diluar dugaan. Nyonya Kim yang anggun dan berpendidikan itu sama sekali tidak menolak dengan tingkah Luhan yang seenaknya memeluk orang. Ia bahkan sempat mengelus surai pirang milik Luhan.

"Kami pulang dulu ahjumma. Selamat malam." Pamit Sehun yang langsung menarik tangan Luhan mendahului yang lainnya. Dia sepertinya sudah begitu rindu dengan tempat tidurnya hingga ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi sayang, ia harus mengantarkan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin antarkan Krystal dan Kyungsoo dengan mobil. Jangan ngebut."

"_Hai Okaasan. Ittekimasu._"

"_Itterasai!_"

Kyungsoo turun tepat didepan rumahnya. Kai masih harus mengantar Krystal pulang setelah ini jadi ia tak mungkin menawarinya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aku duluan Kyung." Sapa Krystal dari balik pintu mobil di sebelah kursi kemudi Kai.

"Ne hati-hati di jalan."

"Salam untuk orang tuamu." Ucap Kai sembari melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Mobil Kai menghilang di tikungan beberapa saat kemudian. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya penuh kebahagiaan. Ditatapnya rumah besar keluarga Do yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Guk!"

"Insoo!"

Begitu masuk ke ruang tamu, Kyungsoo langsung di sambut hangat oleh anak anjing maltasenya, Insoo. Begitu rindunya ia pada anak anjing itu.

"Kau pulang Kyung. Bagaimana belajar kelompokmu 2 minggu ini?"

Nyonya Do tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sofa bersama Tuan Do yang menyesap kopinya. Bukan, bukan tiba-tiba. Tapi Kyungsoo memang tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"Lumayan…"

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan 'kan?"

Kyungsoo hampir meledakkan tawanya dengan pertanyaan sang ayah yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. Tidak pernah rasanya ia mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya yang seperti menghawatirkan keadaan anak perempuannya itu. Namun begitu, ia merasa senang akhirnya sang ayah menghawatirkannya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Tidak! Aku ini cukup pandai menjaga diri Appa. Jangan khawatir!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau tinggal bersama laki-laki. Sudahlah, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan besok pagi. Kau pasti lelah."

"Iya. Aku kekamar dulu, eomma appa."

"Ne, Jaljjayo Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan penuh semangat ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Diikuti Insoo yang berlari dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menghirup udara kamarnya yang sangat-sangat dia rindukan itu.

**Brugh!**

Tubuhnya dengan nyaman menghantam kasur yang empuk.

"Semua selesai!"

Dan matanya tertutup rapat.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenaga dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Tubuh gadis di belakangnya memang tak seberapa, tapi tingkahnya yang bak artis sedang syuting sinetron membuatnya cukup kerepotan. Luhan terus-terusan melepaskan pegangannya dari pundak Sehun hanya untuk merasakan angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Jika sepeda Sehun adalah sepeda wanita yang memiliki tempat duduk belakang sih tidak masalah. Tapi sepedanya adalah sepeda gunung. Luhan harus berdiri di belakang. Jika gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dia bisa saja jatuh. Dan akhirnya dia direpotkan lagi.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Tidak mengerti!"

"Diam!"

Luhan diam. Dia tahu arti kata yang diucapkan Sehun. Akhirnya.

"Kanan! Apartemen itu!" Luhan menunjuk sebuah apartemen sederhana yang ada di ujung jalan.

"Sampai." Pekik Luhan lalu turun dari sepeda Sehun. Ia tersenyum senang saat menemukan gedung apartemennya sudah didepan mata. Ia kembali menatap Sehun lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Khamsahamnida. Tanpa kamu aku kesasar."

"Cheonma. Masuk."

Luhan mengangguk senang lalu berlari kearah lobi apartemennya. Belum sempat ia menginjakkan kaki ke tempat itu, gadis itu berlari kembali ke Sehun yang rupanya belum pergi dari tempatnya.

Cup…

"Pria tampan, ayo bertemu lagi lain waktu."

Sebuah kecupan hangat di pipi yang pucat itu membuat semburat merah untuk keduanya. Dada yang bergedup kencang, senyum yang dicoba untuk disembunyikan. Cinta sepihak yang indah.

Hari itu, mendung. Kyungsoo yang kedinginan berjalan sendiri ke sekolah untuk melihat hasil akhir nilainya di semester dua. Sedikit banyak ia berharap nilainya lebih baik dari semester lalu. Tentu karena lebih banyak hal yang dikorbankannya untuk semester dua ini.

"Kyungsoo, Pagi!"

Sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Sang pengendara melepaskan helmnya dengan angkuh. Kai, orang itu tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo yang rupanya telah menggunakan kacamata yang dia belikan. Kacamata yang tentu lebih keren dari milik Kyungsoo yang rusak waktu itu.

"Kau cocok pakai kacamata itu. Seleraku lumayan kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku pakai ini karena terpaksa tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketus. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang terus saja memasang smirk di belakang sana.

Brum…

Motor itu kembali berhenti di sampingnya.

"Mau ikut? Dari pada naik bis."

"Boleh."

Diluar dugaan. Kai pikir Kyungsoo akan menolaknya dengan ketus. Tapi namja itu sepertinya menerima dengan baik niatnya itu.

"Kau saja yang pakai helm ini."

Diluar dugaan. Kyungsoo pikir Kai akan langsung menancap gasnya saat ia menjawab boleh. Karena akhir-akhir ini Kai sering menggodanya, Kyungsoo jadi yakin bahwa tawaran tadi 'pun hanya candaan. Tapi yang didapatainya adalah sikap manis yang membuatnya sedikit tersipu. Sedikit…

Aula sekolah yang ramai. Upacara akhir semester dua sekaligus upacara kelulusan bagi kelas 3 dimulai. Siswa siswi juga para guru dengan kusyuk mengikuti upacara yang sebenarnya membawa virus kantuk itu. Akhirnya para murid kelas 3 yang menjengkelkan hilang. Begitulah pikir murid kelas 1 yang pernah ditindas atau dikerjai seniornya. Maka dari itu, sebagai 'penghormatan terakhir' mereka bersedia untuk berlama-lama berdiri hanya untuk menghormati senior mereka yang menyebalkan itu.

Upacara berakhir. Siswa kelas 1 dan 2 segera pergi ke lobi sekolah untuk melihat hasil tes mereka yang dipasang di sana. Penuh sesak. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak secentipun untuk melihat hasil ujian akhirnya.

"Maaf, anak kecil ini perlu lewat." Suara rendah yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan Sehun tengah mencoba membuatkan jalan untuknya. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan teman yang serba guna sepertinya.

Kyungsoo melihat hasil di peringkat 50 besar. Dari bawah. Ia tidak menemukan namanya. Kyungsoo mulai frustasi. Ia kembali menelusuri satu persatu nama yang tertera di kertas berukuran A3 itu dengan cermat. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Sedang apa disitu?" tanya Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah yang rupanya telah menghancurkan konsentrasi Kyungsoo dalam acara 'mari mencari nama'

"Mencari namaku."

"Ini namamu." Sehun sedikit menarik Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah nama yang dicarinya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. **Do Kyungsoo. Peringkat 209 dari 302. Dengan jumlah nilai 1266.** Kyungsoo diam. Sehun diam pula. Kai yang disampingnya juga diam. Krystal pun ikut diam.

"Kau berhasil!" Sehun yang pertama kali menyadarkan mereka dengan peringkat Kyungsoo yang naik drastis dari 299.

"Hebatnya…" Kai pun sepertinya belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyungsoo selamat ya." Krystal memeluk Kyungsoo erat tanpa sadar. Entah sejak kapan ia disana dengan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih! Kalian yang mengajariku. Terima kasih, terima kasih!"

Kyungsoo tertawa hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Cara tertawa Kyungsoo yang baru kali ini ia tunjukkan pada mereka. Krystal, Kai dan Sehun terdiam melihat tawa Kyungsoo. Terpesona tampaknya.

"Aigoo! Bocah ini imut sekali! Sebagai hadiah untuk anak manis yang pintar, ayo kita jalan-jalan bersama. Mau ya? Ya?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan, pasalnya Krystal kembali memeluknya dengan sangat sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Sangat erat sampai sampai nafasnya sampai di leher.

"Krystal dia membiru. Lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak sebelum dia jawab iya, Sehun."

"Iya… Iyakhhh… aku mau!"

Krystal melepaskan pelukannya. Merasa puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Tentu ajakan jalan-jalan itu bukanlah jalan-jalan yang seperti biasanya. Krystal adalah orang yang tidak biasa. Maka, Kyungsoo harus menyiapkan diri untuk menerima liburan yang tidak biasa tahun ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan hasil ujian kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tentu dia merasa penasaran dengan nilai teman-temannya yang sudah berjasa banyak untuk semester kali ini.

"Kau bisa lihat disana," Krystal menunjuk sebuah kertas berukuran A2 yang hanya diisi oleh 10 nama.

**Kim Jong In. Peringkat 3 dari 302. Dengan jumlah nilai 1485.**

**Oh Sehoon. Peringkat 4 dari 302. Dengan jumlah nilai 1484.**

**Jung Sojung. Peringkat 5 dari 302. Dengan jumlah nilai 1472.**

"Kalian benar-benar gila."

*Tea*

Untuk Do Kyungsoo di Surga.

Kyungsoo oppa, aku berhasil meningkatkan nilaiku! Hebat bukan? Tentu dengan bantuan teman-temanku. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan calon teman-temanmu.

Aku senang sekali, Appa dan Eomma juga senang. Meski begitu aku yakin mereka akan lebih senang jika kau yang mendapatkan nilai bagus ini. Seandainya kau disini, kita semua pasti hidup dengan lebih bahagia.

Hari ini untuk merayakan nilaiku yang cukup memuaskan, Kai mengajakku pergi ke sebuah kafè dekat sekolah. Dengan Krystal dan Sehun tentunya. Kami memesan secangkir teh inggris yang harum dan manis. Tentu kami hanya memesan teh karena belum bisa minum kopi yang pahit atau bir yang memabukkan. Tapi dengan bertambahnya usia dan kedewasaan, aku berharap dapat merasakan kedua minuman orang dewasa itu.

Lalu, hanya sampai disini kehidupanku sebagai anak tingkat 1 sekolah menengah atas. Selanjutnya, dengan keberanian yang kumiliki akan kubuat tahun keduaku menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Aku berharap…

Sampaikan doaku ini pada Tuhan, Kyungsoo oppa.

Dari adikmu,

Do Kyungsoo di Dunia.

.

.

END for Tea

.

A/N : END untuk tahun pertama. Ini masih lanjut lho! Seri depan (Coffee) ceritanya tentang mereka yang di kelas 2 SMA. Yes! Ini yang saya tunggu. Berhubung saya juga kelas 2, semoga seri besok lebih ngena FFnya.

Maaf untuk Typo(s) dan alus yang lambat dan pasaran kaya sinetron. Semoga gak ngebosenin. Author perlu kritik dan saran lho. Kalo berkenan sih ehem… itu anu… review, atau PM atau add Fb atau apalah… silahkan lho saya terbuka bagi semua yang mau mengkritik dan memberi saran bagi tulisan saya.

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
